Mrs Ardlay's Memories
by quevivacandy
Summary: In 1934, suddenly Candy found herself recalling her past. A reconstructed and expanded version of Candy Candy, based on volume 9 of the manga, the old Candy Candy novel and Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).
1. Remembering the past

8

Hello, everybody!

First of all, thank you for giving a chance to this story.

It initially originated thanks to some comments on the songfic "I miss you" (Te Extraño) which encouraged me either to continue or to write a completely different long story. After going around the subject, I decided to make a combination of both: give a continuation and write a long story.

Probably it's not an unpublished story but rather a reconstruction of Kyoko Mizuki's story, Candy Candy, according to my interpretation and with the addition of some extra details. Therefore, it is based on the manga, the old novel – which is the manga novelization – and Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS).

For those who are familiar with the above, in some chapters you may notice that the order and time of some events may be varied but if that happens, it's only to fit this story, although I will try to stick as much as possible to the original plot. If you find any resemblance to any other fic, please keep in mind that they are based on the same story so the ideas tend to be repeated.

I firmly believe that Albert is Candy's predestined love, so if you don't share that opinion you may not like this story, but you are always welcome to read it. I wrote it based on my convictions.

Since this story has been written in Spanish, some girls had asked or suggested me in the past to translate it to English but to be honest, the project was deep buried until someone came to my life :). So, my deepest gratitude to **Fay** for her time and effort in this translating project. Cheers to her! Without her help, the English version wouldn't have seen the light in a long long time. Thank you so much Fay.

Having said all this, thank you again for giving a little of your time in joining me in this adventure which I hope you will like.

oOoOoOo

 **Mrs. Ardlay's Memories**

 **Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

 **CHAPTER ONE: Remembering the past**

England, 1934.

From her room, Candy listened as the grandfather clock struck for the last time, announcing early afternoon. Sitting in front of the bureau, she turned around to look at the whole room.

It was well known that she still lived surrounded by luxuries (not that she cared about them), although she couldn't deny that the financial situation of the family had been affected by the crisis of '29. Even before that, many changes had happened in the family. In their case, they had left America, and with that they had left behind beloved places and memories. Reflecting upon this, a nostalgic sigh escaped her as she remembered two places in particular and without intending it, she suddenly found herself whispering a name:

"Lakewood..."

Yes, Lakewood; the place where she lived in her early adolescence, the place where she forged strong friendships. It was located a few hours away from where her foster mothers continued to run Pony's Home. It was a place that had brought her the sweetest moments as well as sad memories.

 _Of course,_ she thought, _we must have both to be able to appreciate what life gives us._

It was precisely in a moment of bitterness and infinite sadness, while she still lived in the orphanage, when the one whom she loved as a sister sent her a letter asking her not to write to her again. [1] Initially she had received the letter overwhelmed with joy, and, before her astonished mothers, she ran out of the building to read it. As she was reading line after line, she felt that her heart would explode if she didn't bring out what had been accumulating inside. So she ran at full speed towards Pony's Hill, looking for a place where she could pour out her heart freely. And it was right there where she met Prince on the Hill.

Candy smiled at that memory and as she began to evoke that precious moment, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

A woman about thirty years old, formally dressed, entered the room.

"Mrs. Candice, I just came to inform you that little Emma is already taking her nap and Masters Tony and Eddie are with Mr. Carrington for their afternoon lesson." She paused and then added: "I came to ask you if you needed anything."

The nanny stood in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"No, thank you, Lydia. You are very kind," she replied, slightly shaking her head and giving her a warm look.

"Allow me then, Mrs. Candice."

After making a slight bow, she turned and was about to leave through the door, when she heard her employer's voice behind her.

"Lydia, wait a moment," she heard the kind lady say, and she walked towards her again. "I'll be in the living room, if anything is needed."

Nodding and making another bow, the woman proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

Candy turned again on her chair so as to be again in front of the bureau and picked up the thread of her thoughts. Thinking about the past brought other memories to her mind; her childhood at Pony's Home, the time she had spent with the Leagans, her adoption by the Ardlay family, the first time she had gone to London.

After she left St. Paul's College, during her returning trip to America, she met a lot of people and received help from all of them. So the accumulation of the experiences she lived helped her to understand what she wanted to do with her life. It was true that her impetuous return might have been defined as imprudent, but as Miss Pony had once told her, if she persevered, kept her heart pure and had convictions, the road would open before her.

Unconsciously, still immersed in her memories, Candy turned her head and looked at her wardrobe. A moment later she stood up and walked towards it. From the bottom of the wardrobe she took an object that was inside. It shone under the reflections of the first rays of the afternoon sun that entered the room and Candy looked at it lovingly. She closed the wardrobe and turning again, she advanced towards the door.

Thoughtfully, she began to slowly descend the stairs holding the railing with one hand. Arriving downstairs, without hurrying her steps, she walked down a corridor that led her to her destination. She stopped for a moment at the entrance of the room, looking at it from the outside. Then she entered the living room, delicately put the object on her private writing desk and her gaze began to traverse the room slowly.

Then suddenly the memories of Lakewood came back to her mind. This room was special to both of them since it reminded them of the solarium of that mansion, that place which had witnessed crucial moments between them. At the end of the room there was a large window with French doors that led to a wide terrace, and underneath that terrace there was a relatively big garden overlooking the river. To her right there was a sideboard, and over it there was a picture hanging, in such a way that it could be seen from anywhere in the room, just as he had intended. Candy stood in front of the picture as she always did, looking at it intensely. On the opposite wall, there was an elegant wooden door which connected the living room with the adjoining room, used as a study. Both of them had loved that detail, since whenever he had to work at home she could be nearby with the children in the room next door.

She walked towards the study, feeling the need to enter that place; she needed to feel surrounded by his presence. The room was exquisitely decorated, elegant, while still transmitting his characteristic masculine touch. His fragrance of wood and sandalwood was slightly impregnated in the atmosphere. A large ebony desk, finely carved, was at the end of the room, close to a large window with the same view as the living room. Next to one of the walls there was a bookcase with a compilation of all Shakespeare's works, books of English and French literature, as well as books of medicine among many others; each and every one of them bound in leather, as was customary. In one of the corners of the room, small framed photographs hung on the wall instead of portraits. Candy approached them in order to observe them. They were family photographs, but there was one of them which possibly had a special value, and in which appeared all the members of the Ardlays, of the Leagans and the employees of both families. What made it special wasn't only the fact that they were all portrayed there; it was also the memory of the time when she had guessed he had started getting a position for her in the family, and she had suddenly found herself being invited to that distinguished party. The photograph was taken at the grand opening of Miami Resort Inn, the most luxurious hotel in the hotel chain of the Leagans. However, she couldn't deny that what attracted her glance most was the imposing figure at the centre of the photograph, beside Mr. and Mrs. Leagan, Neal and Eliza.

 _Great Uncle William,_ she thought smiling, _you ordered me laughing to pose next to you but I refused to do that. I could still feel the tension in the atmosphere because of the failed engagement with Neal, so I decided to remain beside Mary and Stewart..._ she recalled, with a small grimace.

She kept looking at the photographs a moment longer and, with a smile on her lips, she turned around and walked quietly back to the living room. Upon entering, she went where she had left the object. Sitting delicately in a comfortable chair and extending her hands, she took it again from the writing desk where she had left it. She slowly delineated it with the tip of her right index finger, looking at it. It was a large jewelry box, encrusted with small gemstones and mother of pearls. When she finished examining it, she began to open it very carefully, letting out another sigh. She didn't know what was wrong with her being a little nostalgic; well, maybe she did. For years now the Lakewood property had belonged to another family.

 _What has happened to Stear's Water Portal, to Archie's Stone Entrance and to Anthony's Gate of the Roses? Do the new owners keep cultivating the rose garden with the Sweet Candy roses?,_ she wondered.

The Sweet Candy roses; their color was as sweet as only the pink cheeks of the fairies could be. She had never seen anything compared to them. They were the roses Anthony had created, but now she was in such a faraway place that she couldn't even smell their fragrance. [2] Remembering those roses brought back sad memories from the past. Anthony's death...

Feeling overwhelmed, she quickly put everything aside and got up abruptly, going towards the window to try to mitigate the oppression in her heart. More than twenty years had passed since the fatal accident, but she still remembered it as if it were yesterday. Whenever it came to her mind, she was reviving at the same time the anguish she had lived those days...

 _He was only fifteen years old... Nobody deserves to die so young... I will always carry him in my heart..._

Noticing that her gaze began to be clouded, she hurried to wipe away the tears that were already running down her cheeks. She suddenly felt the need to breathe a bit of fresh air and quickly opened the French doors that led to the terrace. The moment the doors were opened, the fragrance of spring hit her hard, invading all her senses. As if attracted by a magnet, Candy went out on the large terrace, where she saw the source of that scent: the daffodils which were in full bloom and invaded the atmosphere with their characteristic aroma. There were other varieties of flowers that delicately decorated the garden, and there were also a grove and a little rose garden full of buds ready to open. An expert gardener who reminded her very much of Mr. Whitman was taking care of the garden, but despite all his experience and expertise, he wasn't in charge of the roses. It was herself who took care of them, dedicating her time and attention as Anthony had taught her. She simply didn't trust anybody to do that job.

She closed her eyes and breathing again the sweet aroma of the daffodils, she sighed. A moment later she opened her eyes again and looked far in the distance, where the Avon river was flowing slowly under the afternoon light. It ended up giving a magnificent view to the well-kept garden, and its banks were also the place where they liked to go constantly for a walk. Whenever they could, they embraced each other and watched the glorious sunset which painted everything around with its distinctive colors. Suddenly, out of the water came a fresh breeze which relieved the tension of her agitated thoughts. Candy smiled and looking back at the rose garden, she thought she heard Anthony's voice whispering in her heart with a serene voice:

"Candy, you go on living with a smile, don't you...?"

"Of course, Anthony. Because I live with the person I love..."

While responding to him her eyes became wet again. In some way she felt that this wasn't really happening. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the cold wind that was blowing now on her cheeks. Yes, the season had changed but spring was just beginning. Therefore, she could still feel the cold winter wind blowing in the distance. Feeling it, her body shuddered, causing her to rub her arms a little.

 _I think it's time to go back inside._

Her soul having already calmed down, she turned trembling and went back to the living room. When she crossed the threshold, she closed the doors behind her to keep a little warmth inside and headed once more towards the sideboard to look again at the picture that was hanging over it. 

Actually it was not a picture; it was an oil painting representing Pony's Home before the reconstruction, portrayed in its entirety from the top of the hill. It highlighted the green vegetation, the trees with their green leaves and the flowers of many colors covering the hill.

"Pony's Home in the spring..." she sighed.

She still remembered the day he brought the painting to her. It was a day like any other; she was in the living room, but when he came back home and entered the room, she could perceive that something had happened. The expression on his face and especially the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him. After he greeted her and she took refuge as always in his warm embrace, he returned for a brief moment to the hall to bring a rectangular package of regular size.

"Look what I found today as I was going through a flea market in London," he told her, unpacking the object and showing it to her with a big smile. "When I saw it I immediately recognized the place and didn't hesitate to buy it, without even fighting with the seller over the price. I believe he must have thought that he could have asked for a higher price, since no doubt I would have paid for it," he added laughing openly now and watching her with anticipation.

Back to the present, Candy looked at the painting once more, with her eyes paying attention again to each one of its details. It was inside a handmade frame and its dimensions were 53 by 41 centimeters. At that time she wanted to give it to her mothers, but they told her that it was her who should keep it, it was her who needed it most. In that way, every time she would see it she would think that they were there with her, together with Slim and the other children.

 _Slim,_ she smiled, _I feel that you painted this picture for me. I still remember how you used to cry at nightfall._ [3]

When she left Chicago and returned to Pony's Home, they told her that the boy had been adopted by a blacksmith in a nearby village. Wherever Slim was she only had to wish him happiness.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned on her heels and, moving towards the writing desk, she proceeded to take back what she had left behind. Inside the jewelry box there was the evidence of her past: magazine and newspaper clippings, a bunch of letters, invitations, and even a hand-drawn portrait.

There was also a music box, that one Stear gave her when she took the first train to New York, telling her those words: "Every time you play it, you'll get closer and closer to happiness."

That was the last memory she had of him. That music box which had comforted her so many times had stopped playing one day. Candy had felt depressed because it seemed to her that she had lost the last thing that kept her united with her friend but some time later, her beloved had easily repaired it. That was why since then she decided to keep it in a safe place for fear it would break again.

Candy took it in her hands and after a long time she started playing it. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she listened to the notes floating in the air, causing her to close her eyes for a moment while she was enjoying the melody.

"The Candy Happy Maker music box..." she whispered in a nostalgic tone.

Coming out of her remembrances, Candy continued what she was doing and took the bundle of letters out of the jewelry box. She carefully began to untie the blue ribbon which kept them tied up so as not to be messed up. She started reading them one by one. They were letters from the people she met while returning to America. Letters from the people she was related to when she was a nurse. Letters from Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty and George. And other letters she didn't need to read since she remembered them very well. Putting the letters aside and leaving some of them unread, she took out an invitation tied with a white ribbon and delineated it with her fingers. Despite the time she had kept it, it had not yet faded. It was the invitation to Archie and Annie's wedding. Candy smiled again at the memory of that day.

After a moment she took the clippings out of the jewelry box and began to go through them, one by one. Most of them were clippings in which Terry's picture appeared; they were articles talking about his performances. Candy had kept the positive ones as well as the most difficult to bear since they were all related to him. But there was a clipping which Annie had enclosed in a letter to her some time after their break up. That photograph had accompanied her for a long time wherever she went and for that reason it was quite worn out. However, Terry's virile image remained intact until today.

The memory of those days brought to Candy's mind how she felt about Susanna before the break up. She couldn't deny that she hated her because she thought it was wrong of her to try to keep Terry using tricks. Everything changed when she heard about the situation and she realized the dimension of her love. She also remembered that painful expression on Terry's face while he was carrying Susanna in his arms on that rooftop. It was there that Candy had made her decision: she had to give him up. That night they didn't exchange more than a few words and later, after saying goodbye, while she was crossing the threshold of the hospital, ready to leave, Terry unexpectedly caught up with her from behind hugging her suddenly, and holding her tight he said:

" _Please...let's stay like this...only a moment longer..._ "

She still remembered his voice. That deep voice she loved so much. She had never wished so intensely that time would stop. She even remembered his cold tears falling on her neck. And later, the warmth of that chest that was still beating inside her.

The sound of the melody brought her back to the present.

 _Stear, to think that you made it as a gift for me when you left for the war...You were right, Stear. That snowy night you saved me. Without that calm and happy music, I wouldn't even have managed to get back to Chicago...Thank you, Stear; yes, I'm sure that you are always watching over us from up there..._

It had been so long since she had heard that soft music of which she didn't even know the title. Maybe it was Stear who had composed it. Forgetting what she was doing, Candy leaned on the chair and listened enchanted to the music. For the moment she didn't want to remember anymore; she only wanted to listen to that melody that made her heart vibrate. Little by little, the notes began to become slower until they stopped completely. [4]

Suddenly she turned her gaze to the jewelry box and she observed inside it a hand-drawn portrait that stood out.

"Albert..." she said with a sigh, while her lips began to curve into a smile.

She quickly took the portrait in her hands and started delineating meticulously with her fingertips each one of his features. It was the portrait Dr. Martin had done for her so that she could search for him when he left her side without leaving a trace. [5] At that time Albert was simply Albert, whose presence brought to her a wonderful sense of security. Suddenly one day he had left her feeling insecure and empty when he decided to go. Only now did she understand the meaning of the bonds that united them, as if they were invisible threads.

She put the portrait on her lap, with one hand over it and then the other hand too. She let her back rest on the back of the chair and tilted her head slightly back until it was supported. Suddenly, remembering the words in one of the letters she didn't need to read, her heart skipped a beat. It was precisely that letter which marked the present she was living now...

"Dear Candy,

How are you?

It's been a year since then...After this lapse of time, I had promised myself to write to you, but then, full of doubts, I let a few more months pass.

However, now I have gathered my courage and decided to send you this letter.

For me nothing has changed.

I don't know if you will ever read these words, but I wanted you to at least know this.

T. G." [6]

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[1]. According to the manga and the anime, Candy meets Prince on the Hill on the day she receives Annie's letter asking her not to write to her anymore. In CCFS, this encounter occurs on the day Annie leaves Pony's Home to be adopted, when Candy was 6 years old.

[2]. Translation from the Italian edition concerning Lakewood. In the Japanese version Candy mentions that Lakewood has passed to other hands, but she doesn't say that it was sold. This changes slightly in the Italian version which gives us to understand this:

" _Now the villa of the Ardlays in Lakewood belongs to another family, and even the Leagans have become a pleasant memory. What has happened to Stear's Water Portal, to Archie's Stone Entrance and to Anthony's Gate of Roses? Could the new owners keep cultivating the rose garden with the Sweet Candy roses?_ "

The Italian verb "to belong" used in the translation means "to sell" but Lakewood was a residence very much loved by Albert, Candy and other members of the family. If I rely on the Japanese version, I think that the owners changed because the patriarch and his family had to move to Europe and they didn't need that estate anymore. We have to remember that although Lakewood was their second residence, it was a summer villa and not the main residence of the family.

[3]. In CCFS, Candy says that Slim was a mulatto boy who lived at Pony's Home and was a gifted artist. When _he_ brought the picture to her, she could notice Slim's signature in a corner of it.

[4]. Every scene related to Stear, to Candy Happy Maker music box and to Terry, is based on the retrospections of CCFS.

As an additional data, in the anime, the Candy Happy Maker stopped playing just at the moment Stear died. Moments before that, Candy had given it to Patty. The manga mentions nothing about this. However, CCFS tells us in detail what happened to the music box. It states that the box is broken but it implies that it was because of too much use and unlike the anime, Candy didn't give it to Patty but she kept it herself.

[5]. In the manga, Dr. Martin draws a portrait of Albert so that Candy can use it to search for him after he was gone leaving only a note for her.

[6]. My translation of the letter Terry sent to Candy, from the official Italian translation of CCFS. There is a phrase that varies so that the letter coincides with the story. The original says:

" _I let another six months pass._ "

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

Hello again!

As many of us know and others have heard, the city in which Candy lives in the present is not mentioned in CCFS. We only know it's a place across the ocean, in England, that sea separates her from Pony's Home, and from her current residence she can see the Avon river. I didn't want to put in a specific city, therefore, I left it open so that everyone, if they desire, put the location that best suits their mind.

The year of Candy's present is based on the date Anthony died. This was in 1912, when he was fifteen years old and in the present, in CCFS, Candy mentions that more than twenty years have passed since his death which gives us as a result that it's after 1932.

Taking into consideration that by this date Candy was already 36 years old, it was logical that she was married and had children with _him._ At least that's what I think.

I hope you liked the introduction to the story and I'll try to update it as soon as possible.


	2. Neal's whim

My deepest gratitude to Fay for her hard work and excitement.

QVC

 **CHAPTER TWO: Neal's whim**

Chicago, April 1918.

Walking from one side to the other in his room, a man couldn't stop thinking about a young woman with curly blond hair, bright emerald eyes and a radiant smile, capable of penetrating into the hearts of people. It was not only her appearance that called his attention, since she was not the classic beauty he had always dreamed of, but the warmth of her soul that was shining more than in any other young woman he had ever known. He still didn't understand what had happened to him in regard to her. Every time he saw her he no longer felt the repulsion he felt in the past. Well, if he ever really felt it; he couldn't say it for certain. On the contrary, now, whenever he saw her, even from a distance, he began to feel his heart racing uncontrollably, pounding hard in his chest, and he could swear that occasionally he felt like it was going to explode, especially when she looked at him, even if she was just annoyed. As if that was not enough, he felt his stomach empty as if butterflies were fluttering inside. His hands were sweating so that he would lose all his well-learned self-control.

 _No, that can't be happening to me...For God's sake, this thing happens to girls! A distinguished member of the high society like me couldn't fall for someone so vulgar..._

Was he really in love? Was it love that made him feel all this? He couldn't tell; it had never happened to him before, and he had never felt that way, but maybe that was what had happened to him.

Given his social position, he was accustomed to having everything he wanted. He was taking and leaving whatever he wished; cars, clothes, pleasures, even girls. More than a dozen girls of the high society had already paraded from his relatively short life. Why should he refuse favoring them and incidentally giving them a little satisfaction? He knew they were after him because of his position and because he belonged to one of the most prestigious families in Chicago, if not in the whole country. The name Ardlay was known in all social circles and more or less belonged to the upper class society. To his displeasure, he and his family didn't bear that name, but they were known to be a branch of the Ardlay family, so they could boast they belonged to them. Maybe they didn't have a blood relationship but they were connected through his mother, Sara Leagan.

Sara was the only daughter from the first marriage of his grandfather, Mr. Briand, the deceased husband of Elroy Ardlay, who was at the same time William C. Ardlay's sister. When he was little he had thought that man was Great Uncle William because his name and age matched but growing up he had understood that Great Aunt's brother was dead and that there was someone else who had that title, but who was actually that enigmatic and eccentric person? Little was known about him. Since Great Aunt had no children, she had raised his mother as her own daughter and consequently him and Eliza as her grandchildren. His mother agreed with them in everything but it was Great Aunt Elroy who fulfilled all of their whims. Therefore, he had always had everything at his feet but now he only wished for something, or rather someone, who refused to be with him: Candice White Ardlay.

Since she had rescued him from a group of ruffians, he was bewitched by her. He tried to woo her, he had to endure Eliza's sweet friend, Daisy, just to see if she would pay him a little attention, but nothing happened. His whim increased since he found out that she was living with a man, a vagabond who supposedly was an amnesiac patient and a friend of hers. Then he used his family's influence to get her fired from St. Joanna's Hospital and not to be hired in any other hospital of Chicago, unless she agreed to go out with him. Yet, she didn't accept. He even went so far as to deceive her by pretending to be that insignificant actor of Broadway, Terrence Graham, [7.1] when after declaring his love and trying to kiss her, he only received a slap and she ran away, fleeing from that place. Who did she think she was to reject him?

 _She should be grateful that I have set my eyes on her and that I don't care about her social status or her reputation. After all, her origins are unknown and she has lived with a man without them being married... Somehow she has to be mine..._

He recalled feeling triumphant when the vagabond abandoned her. Almost four months had passed since then, but despite seeing the abandonment of that man as his great opportunity to approach her, the result remained the same.

Recently he had gone to visit her to keep insisting and keep trying to make her see that this man had left her to her fate and that he was there for her, willing to comfort her and help her. However, to his surprise, he hadn't found her in the apartment. The neighbors had informed him that they saw her leaving with a small suitcase. He felt then that the earth had opened under his feet and the fear of losing her forever seized him. To his relief, she had come back in a few days; but due to that brief absence he knew now that he couldn't lose any more time. He couldn't allow her to leave one day and never come back. No, that couldn't happen, he couldn't lose her.

Two weeks had already passed since her return and he had to do something. Stopping in front of the window, a crazy idea crossed his mind, causing an evil light to shine in his eyes and a twisted smile to curve his lips. Turning around, he hurried to the door, leaving the room in order to carry out the plan that had just occurred to him. Candice White Ardlay would be his and nobody else's; he would see to that. He walked along the corridor with big strides and ran downstairs. When he came to the first floor, he crossed the large vestibule towards the living room where his mother was having her tea. Without knocking on the door, he entered the room, interrupting Mrs. Leagan's rest.

"Good afternoon, mama," he said leaning towards her to give her a cold kiss on her cheek.

"Good afternoon, Neal. Tell me, what do you want? Have you perhaps spent all your allowance for this month? Your father is displeased with all this money you have spent in a few months. In order to facilitate money for you he had to frequent Aunt Elroy," she said, holding again in her hands the cup with the hot liquid and taking a sip. When she turned to put the cup on the coffee table, she went on indifferently, raising her eyebrows: "Well, Neal, tell me what you want now."

Looking straight into her eyes, with a cold and determined tone in his voice and trying not to laugh, he said: "Mama, I have decided to enlist in the army."

Hearing those words, the woman stood up abruptly and her violent movement caused the coffee table to move a little, spilling the liquid she had been tasting until recently. Opening her eyes wide and beginning to breathe irregularly, doubting that what she had heard was true, she asked: "What did you say?"

"I have decided to enlist in the army," he repeated, now with a determined look too.

"But...but what are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? Look what happened to Alistair in that stupid war and now you are telling me that you think about enlisting too? My only son? The heir of the Leagans? What's the matter with you? Don't you see that hundreds of young people enlist just to go there and die?" she said continuing her peroration, waving her hands uncontrollably and raising her voice more and more.

Neal narrowed his eyes, pleased with that reaction.

"Yes, mama, I am aware of that but I don't care anymore. There is a girl I'm madly in love with but she doesn't accept me. Therefore, if I can't marry her, I have decided to go to the war," he finished lowering his eyes, with a defeated countenance and feigning a sad voice.

Mrs. Leagan approached him quickly and holding him by his shoulders, she shook him, demanding: "Tell me the name of that foolish girl who has dared to refuse you. Doesn't she know who you are? I'll take care of everything, you will marry her but you will not go to that war! Do you understand? You will not go!" she said sharply.

He inwardly smiled satisfied, while now his countenance gave the appearance of meditating on the words he had just heard. Seeing that his mother still demanded the name of that girl, accompanying her demand by continuously shaking him, he slowly looked up to face her, letting the name of the person who tormented him escape from his lips: "Candice...White...Ardlay..." he said slowly.

Sara Leagan felt a slight dizziness hearing those words that formed a name which was part of the most shameful years of her life, when she was pointed out by the society for having brought to a party one of her maids, and above all for the inappropriate behavior of that girl. No, this couldn't be happening.

"What did you say?" she asked in a whisper now, feeling perplexed.

"I'm in love with Candy, mama. If she doesn't accept me I'll go to the war. I don't want anyone else for my wife," he said obstinately.

"Apart from going to the war that's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say! Just think! You have told us yourself that she was living with a man! Is that the kind of wife you want? Is that the kind of woman you want to be the mother of your children? A nobody? she retorted trying to persuade him.

Lifting his chin and with a serious look, Neal responded: "I see clearly that, knowing the identity of the girl who has stolen my heart, you are no longer willing to help me; but I already expected that, mama. That's why I just came to inform you." He spoke in a resigned tone and, as he began to turn around and leave, he added: "I'd better go now, it's getting late and the office will close before I can enlist..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by his mother.

"Stop right there, Neal. Don't you dare take another step," she ordered him authoritatively.

Neal turned around to face his mother. "You know very well that this girl doesn't have our social position and she has been a shame for the Ardlays, but you don't leave me another choice..." she said angrily. "All right, I'll speak with Aunt Elroy...after all, Candy is still an Ardlay and since Great Uncle William is indisposed, she can decide about this matter. I will inform you later about the decision that has been made."

Having said that, she left the room with her head held high, leaving behind her a young man who smiled maliciously. His plan was already being executed.

oOoOoOo

While climbing the stairs, going towards the old matriarch's room, Sara Leagan was nervous and worried, thinking about how she should tell her what Neal intended to do. She knew very well the disdain the old woman felt for that orphan girl and she feared she wouldn't support her, so she decided to use every weapon she had at her disposal.

When she was in front of the door, she knocked softly and almost instantly, Madam Elroy's personal maid opened. After she was announced, Mrs. Leagan entered with her characteristic elegance. When they were left alone, she dropped the mask of dignity she was wearing and falling apart, she began to cry.

"Sara, what's the matter with you?" asked Madam Elroy bewildered, feeling a little uncomfortable by such an emotional demonstration. She had been taught that a lady shouldn't behave like that.

"Oh, Aunt Elroy, it's Neal. He says he's going to enlist in the army if he doesn't marry that orphan!" she started saying in an agitated voice. "I couldn't bear any more blows, Great Aunt; I'm just recovering from our dear Alistair's loss and now..." she finished, crying still.

Madam Elroy remained silent for a moment, while she was processing those words. Carefully and slowly, she repeated what she had just heard, to make sure she had understood.

"You are telling me that our dear Neal will enlist in the army if he doesn't marry..." She made a longer pause as if she didn't believe she had understood correctly. "...Candice?" She emphasized the name with disdain.

Before her perplexed gaze, she saw that Sara could only nod with a dismayed expression. Then she began to feel as if the blood was accumulating in her head, which caused her a slight dizziness and a sharp pain. She took a deep breath clasping her hands and trying to calm down, but her anger was growing more and more.

 _That girl continues to bring misfortune to this family...Dishonor and shame accompany us even if she no longer lives among us...William, how did it occur to you to make her an Ardlay? Look how far your whims have taken us! It was not enough that Alistair rebelled and we lost him in the war. Now she wants us to lose Neal too! I can't allow this to happen, not another time, and if having to endure her presence is the price that must be paid, so be it..._

"Great Aunt, what will we do? Neal can't go to that war!" Sara said distressed.

Looking at her steadily, Madam Elroy responded in a cold tone: "Don't worry, my dear, Neal is not going to the war. We will do what is necessary to prevent it. "She spoke clenching her jaw tightly.

Smiling faintly, Sara nodded with relief, and after thanking Madam Elroy, she retired to her room, but not before the latter asked her to give instructions to Adrian, the butler, so that when George returned from Lakewood, he would meet her. She had to start acting, and the sooner the better.

 _Well, Candice...you will have to be engaged to Neal. I will inform William later about this decision since knowing his attitude in the past I don't think he would accept it if I told him before. I'll take advantage of his being in Lakewood...Yes, it's better to do it this way... After the engagement has been announced, nothing can be done._

oOoOoOo

Lakewood.

Miles away, in the morning of that same day, a blond man was thinking of that same girl with the emerald eyes. But his thoughts were very different from the other man's thoughts. He hadn't been able to sleep, not after reading those brief pages of the report from Rockstown that his faithful assistant had brought to him the night before. He had taken the report in his hands nervously, with his heart accelerating, wishing to know what was written in there. Since it was late, he asked George to spend the night in Lakewood, so that he could return to Chicago early in the morning. After thanking him for having brought the report to him as soon as it was delivered, he reminded him to call to Chicago to announce that he would spend the night in Lakewood, and then he dismissed him and he was shut in his study to read the long-awaited content of the report.

He slowly began to open the folder that would surely put an end to all his dreams of love and his fantasies, and with trembling hands he started reading those lines. What he found there left him bewildered, making his heart beat as it had never done before in the last four months. A ray of hope was making its way now in front of him, the possibility of finally being able to open up his soul to the one who occupied his thoughts in his nights of vigilance and all day long. He had spent a night in which he could barely sleep, recalling the heart-warming moments he had lived by her side. But now he was wondering again and again. Could he do that? Could he make sure that his feelings might have a future? Could he really open up his soul to her?

He didn't know. He was limited by his confinement while he waited patiently for the time of his official presentation as the patriarch of the Ardlays. Until then he couldn't get in trouble trying to find out what Candy felt for him. And he was full of doubts again.

 _Are you already over Terry, Candy? If you're not, why didn't you talk to him? Why didn't_ _you stay by his side? Why did you keep looking for me instead? Do you miss me as much as I miss you?_

In the middle of a whirlwind of thoughts, he heard someone knocking on the door. He saw an elegantly dressed man enter the study and make a slight bow in front of him.

"Good morning, Sir William," he said solemnly. "I wanted to know if everything in the report is in order so you can cancel your fee to detective Taylor." He spoke looking closely at every gesture of his young master.

"Yes, George, thank you. Everything is all right. Tell him that he did an excellent job," he replied.

To any other person the tone of his voice and his expression would have remained the same, but to George's keen sense of perception it was something completely different. Perhaps it was partly due to the fact that he had taken care of him since he was a child. Therefore, he knew all his reactions, gestures, looks and tonalities of his voice, and now he could distinguish a slight agitation and emotion in his voice, but the most important was his look. George could catch a glimpse of that brightness he had noticed in his master's eyes more than a year ago.

After not knowing of his whereabouts for almost two years, one day Sir William contacted him. He learned then that he had suffered from amnesia and he was living with Miss Candice. Initially he thought that he would return to the mansion since it was time for him to take control of business and be presented officially to the world as the patriarch of the Ardlays, but he surprised him announcing that he had decided to continue living in that humble apartment, by the side of his protegėe, and start taking over business from a distance. [7.2] Besides, unlike the time before his disappearance, this time he didn't tell him about the reasons for his behavior or what had happened to him. Over time a strong bond had been created between him and Sir William, to the point that his young master confided to him things he didn't share with anybody else. Nothing like that had happened now, and he had only to be guided by his senses and instincts. At first he hadn't understood his decision to continue living with her but as the days passed, he saw a sparkle in his eyes and his face glowing whenever he said something about that girl. Then he understood: while he was amnesiac, Sir William had fallen in love with his ward.

After a little more than a year and a half since they had been in contact again, one day his master appeared in front of him with his old traveling bag and told him that he had left the apartment. He also informed him about his wish to retire in Lakewood, while the preparations for his presentation in society were taking place. However, neither on that occasion did he confide to him about that sudden change but respecting his position, he just observed.

Since then, every week that he came to give him the financial reports, he was a silent witness of how that spark of joy he radiated before was completely lost with time. Everything intensified as a result of the hiring of a detective to locate the whereabouts of Terrence Graham but the trigger was when Sir William gave him instructions to send a parcel in his name to Miss Candice from the little town called Rockstown, where he had found the actor. Another detective had been hired in order to inform him about every movement of hers after the delivery of the parcel and later present to him a detailed report of the results. George had been able to see through his master's eyes the pain that overwhelmed him and the swirl of emotions that disturbed him. As on other occasions, he had just observed silently and had taken the place that corresponded to him, that of his loyal assistant. The night before he almost couldn't rest, worried about the result that report might cause to his master, but now he was relieved to see a shadow of joy in his countenance.

 _Apparently it is good news,_ he thought, smiling to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. If there is not anything else I must leave for Chicago," he finally said.

"No, thank you, George. You may go. I'll call you in case I need anything."

After making another bow, the man turned around and left the room, leaving once again the patriarch of the Ardlays lost in his thoughts.

 _Two more months, Candy, only two months...and I can start discovering if there is a future for us..._

A new feeling embraced now his soul, and that was the hope of a new tomorrow.

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[7.1] In the letter from the old novel that Candy writes to Terry and never sends, it is mentioned that she discovered the letter G in Graham was the letter G in Granchester, and that's how Terry was known in America. Then she understood his determination to start a new life, renouncing the name Granchester. I don't say that as I understand it, but this is what she wrote herself in the letter. The same letter in CCFS is much shorter and there are not so many details as in that of the old novel.

[7.2] In the manga, as well as in the anime, we can see that Albert had already recovered his memory and even so he continued living with Candy for quite a while. He didn't want to leave her.

Several things happened after that: he found her lying on the newspapers with news about Terry, the lion's attack, the sandwich scene, Neal's trap by pretending to be Terry, Stear's death, the rumors about Albert, etc. and closing with Albert's letter to Candy when he left the apartment, telling her that he had recovered his memory but he had never the courage to tell her. The chronology of all these events results in the fact that Albert lived with Candy more than a year and a half after he recovered his memory.

oOoOoOo

 **Translator's note:**

Thank you for reading that story and for your reviews. Most credits go to Queviva Candy who took Mizuki's story and without changing anything she filled in the blank spaces and made the story more detailed and complete. I'm grateful to her for allowing me to translate this story in English so that more fans, including me, can read it. I can't wait to continue translating and reading at the same time. Thank you all, and especially thank you, Ana.

 **Author's note:**

Hello, girls!

I hope you liked the chapter. I believe some of you have thought that I would start the story later but as I remarked in the previous chapter, it is also the continuation of the songfic "I miss you" (Te Extraño). For those who have not read it, this happens when Albert is still in Lakewood, just after Candy returns from her trip to Rockstown and before she knows his true identity.

I don't leave references to the manga or the letters from the novels since this chapter is completely my imagination. The manga doesn't give us information about what happens with Albert while she visits Rockstown but I suppose he didn't stay calm but investigated the results of his actions; in the end, what he had always wanted was her happiness, and believing that her happiness was her reuniting with Terry, I assume that he wanted to see if he had succeeded, in this case hiring a detective.

About Neal, I have just used the idea that the manga gave us about the reasons that led Great Aunt Elroy to carry out his engagement with Candy. Besides, I had to write something about this to give sequence to the events in the story.

My thanks to all of you for leaving a comment; all of them made me smile and motivated me. Thank you also to all the anonymous readers.

My special thanks to: **Guest, Stormaw, Reeka21, Luz, and again, Fay**. :)

Until next time!


	3. A second farewell

Once again, my deepest gratitude to Fay. 3

QVC

 **CHAPTER THREE: A second farewell**

Fifteen days had passed since her return from that small town where she had gone hoping to find him; but everything had been in vain; he was not there. Nobody could give her information when she asked about him while showing his portrait. Nobody had seen him... Nobody recognized him...Nobody knew who he was. Not even in the post office could they tell her anything that could help her find his whereabouts.

Since the moment he had left the apartment, she had been looking for him in the places where she thought he might be. She had even ventured in some other places, a little different to his taste. Trying to help her search, she had drawn a portrait of Albert but it looked more like one of the many drawings of the children at Pony's Home. Seeing her fruitless attempt, the following morning, Dr. Martin had surprised her with a fine portrait of Albert he had kindly drawn. When Candy saw it, her vision was blurred and tears began to flow down her cheeks, looking at that face she longed so much to see again. She kept the drawing she had made herself, placing it in a small frame in her room, and she always carried with her the portrait the kind doctor had drawn in order to keep looking for him after leaving from work. However, as always, there were no results and it seemed as if Albert had disappeared from the face of the earth.

 _Albert, why are you doing this to me? What game are you playing? You always showed up whenever I needed you most but now that I want so much to see you, where are you? Don't you see how desperate I am for your presence? Why are you hiding from me? Albert...Where should I look for you?_

It was not yet dawn, but like every dawn since he was gone, insomnia, loneliness, sadness and despair were now her only company, along with the portrait she was looking at. Patty, Annie and Archie came sometimes to visit her but it wasn't the same. Four months had passed since his departure and now it was spring. [8]

In the mornings, when she went to work, she had all the time a feigned smile on her face, but that smile disappeared when she returned to that lonely apartment which she had once shared with him. Gone were the nights when both lying in their bunk bed chatted sometimes until the wee hours of the morning, sharing what had happened to them during the day and planning what they would do in the weekend. Dinner time was not enough for them to do all that. Candy missed this, and trying to mitigate a little that feeling, she had taken the habit, in order to fight against loneliness and sadness, not to sleep any longer in her old bed. Now she slept at the bottom of the bunk bed, which had belonged to him. She longed to feel the warmth of his presence, and, tucked between the blankets, she thought that being there and hugging the pillow she could do that, but at the end of the day it was futile.

Night after night, tears flooded her eyes. In those expressive emerald green eyes there was no longer that spark of happiness that had overflowed them when she had thought she had finally found a home beside him. Both of them were alone in this world and together they had created the warmth of a home.

Burying her face in the pillow, she tried to feel his scent but it had gradually faded away with time. Different emotions invaded her, emotions that like every night didn't allow her to sleep; she barely slept for a few hours. Together with loneliness and sadness, there was also the uncertainty of a new feeling that she couldn't identify yet, or rather, she didn't want to accept. However, she knew for sure it was a sensation very similar to the loss of a great love. There could be no confusion; she had already been twice in the same situation. This uncertainty increased when she remembered that Albert had recovered his memory and maybe now he had returned to his real home, where probably someone had been waiting for him. She shook her head forcefully on the pillow to drive away that idea and tried to sleep again; but as always, when she closed her eyes, images of all the moments they had shared flooded her mind causing a whole avalanche of different emotions to fall upon her. It was useless, she couldn't go back to sleep; after all, soon it would be dawn.

Pushing the blankets aside, she prepared to get up. After wearing her wrapper and slippers, she went to the kitchen to prepare something hot to drink. Due to the season, she could still feel a little cold very early in the morning, and that was precisely what she felt leaving the warm blankets. Pouring some water into the kettle, she put it on the stove and shortly the water began to boil, so she proceeded to prepare an infusion of chamomile and mint; she wanted to relax. Serving the hot liquid in a cup, she took it along with a small plate of porcelain and placed them on the dining room table. She pulled one of the chairs carefully, trying not to make any noise that might wake up the neighbors, sat down and proceeded to sip the contents of the cup, feeling that the hot liquid began to warm her body.

Candy turned her eyes to the window and looked outside, where she began to glimpse the first rays of the sun in the distance. She loved tomorrow, and she knew that with him there was hope that something wonderful would happen. She dreamed of hearing his gentle voice again, of seeing that smile she loved so much. She dreamed of a morning when he would be waiting for her, because he had said so in his short farewell note:

" _Candy,_

 _I am aware of the intentions of the neighbors. I'm sorry I have caused you so many problems._

 _I also thank you for your trust but I can't stay here any longer and remain a burden for you._

 _This money is to compensate you and thank you for all you have done for me._

 _One last thing: thanks to you I have recovered my memory; however, I never had the courage to tell you._

 _We will certainly see each other again some day._

 _Albert_ " [9]

With her gaze lost, she meditated again on what tormented her mind and soul since her return from Rockstown.

 _Albert...In your farewell note you wrote that we would see each other again. I've waited so long for that to happen and suddenly you sent me that parcel...I thought that was your way of telling me where you were, so I went to that town without thinking twice, with the sole purpose of meeting you...but I didn't find you anywhere. Why did you send me to that place? You knew very well I would go! Did you want me to meet Terry again? Could it be...could it be that you wanted me to go back to him? Why, Albert?_

Frowning slightly and then closing her eyes, she began recalling how she came to that town...

(Flashback begins)

It had been a hard day at Dr. Martin's clinic. Due to the change of season, people took advantage of it to leave the forced confinement caused by winter and they went often to the parks and the outskirts of Chicago, where snow had withdrawn and several flowers were beginning to bloom. The product of these outings had increased the number of patients with symptoms of allergies, viral diseases, or digestive problems. That day in particular they had attended a considerable number of people. Not that she complained; on the contrary, she was glad that it helped her to distract herself in her working hours. She was exhausted and needed to rest and relax, so, hurrying her steps, today she had decided to go straight to her apartment.

Candy began to climb the stairs, imagining herself submerged in a hot and foaming bath tub. That vision faded completely when she saw a parcel at the door. Puzzled, she slowly approached and lifted it from the floor. Her heart fluttered when she read the sender's name and the town from which it was sent...

 _Albert...It's from Albert! But...where is Rockstown...?_

She opened the door impatiently to cross the entrance, pushed it behind her to close it, and hurried to approach the dining room table. Throwing her purse on the sofa, she put the parcel on the table and began impatiently to open it. Her eyes shone when she saw the content that greeted her; a beautiful spring coat along with a brief note, which she started reading excitedly...

" _Candy,_

 _I offer you in advance this spring gift._

 _I think of you._

 _Albert._ " [10]

At last she had something for which she had prayed so much, a clue to his whereabouts...

 _And he also thinks of me...Albert, I'll meet you in Rockstown...I hope you're still there..._ [11]

She wanted to leave early next morning but she couldn't do that. Now she had responsibilities as a nurse at Dr. Martin's clinic and, despite her inner struggle, she had to ask for a leave to be able to make that trip. When she arrived at the clinic, after saying good morning, she explained to the doctor that she had finally a clue from Albert and she wanted to go and find him. The doctor, who had already realized the feelings they had for each other, smiled to himself and gave her permission without protesting. He didn't even ask for time to get another nurse to temporarily replace her, since before she came there he was accustomed to working without any help. It was already decided; Candy would leave for Rockstown the next day.

She dreamily attended her patients. At times she was lost in her thoughts, wondering what she would do when she saw him. They would surely run into each other's arms as they had always done after being separated for some time, but first she had to find him, and of course she had to take his portrait with her to make the search easier.

 _No doubt when they see his face somebody will recognize him,_ she thought excitedly.

"What's the matter, Candy?" the doctor asked her with curiosity. But she didn't reply, so he gently touched her shoulder. "Candy?"

"Eh? I'm sorry, Dr. Martin, what did you say?" she answered a little embarrassed.

"I was asking you if something had happened, because you looked like...your mind seems to be somewhere else," he said with an amused smile.

Candy blushed, feeling she had been discovered, but she didn't want to talk about that meeting she had been dreaming of.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what I should take to the trip," she replied naturally, lowering her eyes.

The doctor's smile grew wider when he understood what was happening.

"Candy, bring the next patient, please," he asked her in a friendly tone. She felt relieved that he had dropped the subject, and she gladly obeyed.

The afternoon was quiet, so much so that she was able to leave half an hour earlier than she usually did. When she said goodbye to the doctor, he told her to take all the time she needed to look for Albert, to which she responded smiling and hugging him effusively. A moment later she left the clinic.

oOoOoOo

When she arrived at Rockstown, she realized that it was a rather small town. It wouldn't be difficult for her to locate him, and that cheered her up. The first thing she thought was to head to the post office. From her experience of having lived in a small town she knew very well that in such places postmen knew all the inhabitants by name and appearance, so they could identify anyone immediately.

While she was going to the post office, the large letters of a sign above the tent of a traveling theatre called her attention.

"PRESENTING TERRENCE GRAHAM, THE EX-STAR OF STRATFORD THEATRE COMPANY"

Her heart skipped a beat when she read that name. From the tabloids, she knew that Terry had left Broadway after he had been dismissed and since then nobody knew his whereabouts. She had always tried to convince herself that these were only rumors, but this sign confirmed them. Still not believing her eyes, she went towards that place, while just at that moment two young girls were coming out, completely disappointed by the acting of that famous actor, and she heard them speak badly of him.

Aghast, she entered the tent, smelling a penetrating odor of tobacco and alcohol, and hearing laughter and jeers from the audience. Looking at the back of the tent, she could distinguish, among the smoke and the semidarkness, the figure of Terry, who was trying to keep his balance on the improvised stage; he could barely articulate a few words. Nothing was left of the actor she had known, who had played in renowned theatres where his figure on the stage shone more than the stage lights themselves, and who was acclaimed with applause. Now, instead, there was only a grim shadow of what he had once been. Candy looked around her and caught a glimpse of bottles of alcohol thrown everywhere, which was the reason for the mood of those present there.

 _How can you play in a place like this?_ she thought painfully.

Her thoughts were interrupted by some men jeering, and when she looked again in front of her, Terry had collapsed on the stage due to the effects of alcohol. A deep sadness seized her soul and uncontrollable tears began to flow down her face, seeing him in that state. He was depressed, dejected, even thinner. Gone was the glory of an actor who had conquered the stage with his mere presence. Candy felt the urge to go up the stage and hit him on his chest, asking him what the use of that night of their separation was. However, she wasn't able to do it.

 _Terry...When you chose Susanna didn't your heart bear that choice? Did we separate lying to our own hearts? Does your downfall measure up to the love you feel for me...? I tried to forget you, I prayed to God that time would help me...but you...You haven't stopped loving me, to the point of reaching the state in which you are now._

As if that were possible, sadness increased, causing her heart to feel again weak towards him, while the tears continued flowing and covering all of her face. Candy heard once again the jeers of the audience. With anger taking momentarily hold of her, she straightened up and breathing hard, she pulled the muffler of a man who shouted more than the others. When he felt the pull, the man turned around disoriented, only to meet the face of a girl with a furious and glassy look and a screaming voice:

"If you don't stop shouting, how can he go on with the performance? Terrence is much better than that!" she said pointing with her finger towards the stage. "So shut up and let me listen to the actors!"

When she let him go, the man kept quiet, being literally stunned and confused.

 _Is that play so good that this girl is crying...?_ he wondered, crossing his arms.

After a second, he shouted at the other spectators to shut up so they could listen to the play, which made everybody turn around and look at him, surprised by that demand.

Terry continued his performance, still dragging his words but then, looking up at the audience, he froze for a moment and suddenly the tone of his voice changed, and so did his way of acting. Suddenly he seemed as he had never been drunk and started delivering his lines as if he were in one of the magnificent theatres of New York, in which he had appeared in the past. Candy felt her heart accelerating, and while shedding now tears of happiness, she saw for an instant the old light shining in him.

 _Yes, Terry, that's who you are...Go back to Stratford...Go back to Susanna and make her happy...If both of you are happy, I can be too..._ And thinking those words, she wiped away her tears and prepared to leave the tent.

As she was leaving, the clear day welcomed her. She felt confused, not knowing what to do. As much as she tried to put aside that thought that was just tormenting her, she couldn't stop thinking that her meeting with Terry was not accidental. Candy breathed deeply the fresh air outside trying to rearrange her mind.

 _I have to find Albert._

While she was starting to approach some people to ask how she could go to the post office, she heard a female voice calling her from behind:

"Excuse me! Miss Candy? Please wait!", a woman cried to her.

Candy stopped and turned around to look at the person who was calling her. She remained still when she saw the elegant figure of Miss Eleanor Baker, Terry's mother, approaching her.

"Miss Candy, is it really you?" she asked her expectantly. Candy could only nod, feeling suddenly perplexed. When the lady noticed that the girl didn't respond, she went on speaking. "Forgive me, could we talk for a moment? I know a coffee shop, a couple of blocks from here," she asked in a pleading tone and, putting a hand on her shoulder, she added: "Please."

Candy nodded again, accepting Miss Baker's suggestion. When they arrived at that place, they sat at a table by a window and after ordering something, Terry's mother started speaking.

"Miss Candy, forgive me for daring to approach you in that way, but I didn't expect to find you in a place like this," she began surprised and excited. "Terry isn't the kind of person who says what he has in his heart but I knew very well what tormented him." Tears started flowing slowly down her cheeks while she continued: "When I heard he was in this town, I didn't hesitate to leave the movie I had been making and hurry to this place with the intention of supporting him as a mother, but..." [12] she lowered her eyes feeling a little embarrassed, "...I didn't dare to speak to him and I've been here for about a week...Every day I have been seeing him play in the same way, but today there was a great change in him, Miss Candy!" A smile began to show on her face and her eyes brightened. "I don't know how to thank you for having made him wake up from this terrible nightmare in which he had been submerged. I know he will recover. I'm sure he recognized you among the audience!"

Candy shook her head.

"I don't think he saw me, Miss Baker. There was very little light and..."

She was interrupted by the woman.

"But of course he must have seen you!" she repeated. "And even if he hasn't, no doubt he felt your presence in that place since you are the person he really loves. As his mother, I can assure you about that."

Candy began to feel her cheeks warm again.

"Miss Baker, I'm really happy Terry is going to recover but I have to tell you that I came to this town for another reason," she responded calmly. "Please forgive me. I don't want to be rude but there is an urgent matter that requires my attention, so I must leave," she said with an apologetic smile.

Yes, she had to leave that coffee shop. Candy was still confused about that meeting but she wasn't in that town because of him. Therefore, she said goodbye to the actress so she could go on with her objective: to find Albert.

As she was leaving that place, her vision became clouded again, causing new tears to rise in her already red eyes:

 _Terry, I trust you...I know you'll go back to Broadway because you were the one I loved..._

After regaining her composure, she asked some people who were passing where the post office was, and when they indicated it to her, she headed towards it. Upon entering, she went to the counter and after greeting the person sitting on the other side of it, she showed Albert's portrait, which Dr. Martin had kindly drawn for her. She asked him if he knew where she could locate him but everything was in vain. Nobody had seen him.

Then she went out and walked down the streets, showing the portrait to passers-by, shouting Albert's name, asking in different places, but the same thing happened again. There was no trace of him.

She didn't need to continue in that place, so, feeling deeply disappointed, sad, defeated and frustrated, she took the next train to return to Chicago.

(Flashback ends)

 _That was fifteen days ago..._ she reflected again, _and still the same emotions weigh on my soul._

Getting up from the table, she went to take a shower. The sun had already risen an hour ago and she had better get ready to go to work. After the shower she got dressed and proceeded to prepare a light breakfast, taking again a seat before the small dining room table. Being there, the memories of that trip kept going through her mind in a slow motion, over and over again.

 _Albert, you were nowhere; I didn't find anyone who had seen you... Why did you send me that gift from Rockstown? It could be said that you had planned my meeting with Terry...I have the impression that I have been in that town for a second farewell to him. Actually I'm glad I've seen him, but ever since I received that parcel I've heard nothing from you...Where are you, Albert?_

Absorbed in her thoughts, she finished her breakfast distractedly.

She slowly stood up and picking up the plates she had used, she went to the sink to wash them. Looking up, her eyes began to be clouded while she observed those cups with their initials which she had bought. The memories of all the happy moments she had lived by his side came suddenly upon her.

 _We rent this apartment for both of us to live...Since you went away this place feels too sad for me to be able to go on living alone._

Her thoughts were interrupted by some cheerful laughter coming from outside. After drying her hands and wiping away her tears, she slowly approached the window and watched as some children were passing, holding buckets and fishing rods. Her lips curved now into a nostalgic smile and leaning slightly against the window, she rested both forearms on its frame, looking outside, with her eyes fixed on the horizon.

 _It's already spring and the children at Pony's Home will be surely playing and laughing cheerfully on the hill and fishing in the river... Miss Pony...Sister Lane..._ Tears came again into her eyes. _I want to come back to you...I don't want to be alone! I can't bear to be alone anymore!_ Straightening up, she moved away from the window; she had made a decision. _Yes, I'll go back to Pony's Home and look for work as a nurse at a nearby hospital._

Her resolution was interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door. The knocking was increasingly insistent. Surely the person outside the door had been knocking for some time but she hadn't heard, as she was absorbed in her thoughts. As she had been thinking of the person who had completely occupied her thoughts in the last few months, nostalgia was quickly replaced by joy, imagining that it might be him, so she hurried her steps with a radiant smile. But the smile froze on the spot when she opened the door, ascertaining that it was not the person she had been hoping for.

oOoOoOo

He was grateful to have been reincorporated into the company without much problem. After he had asked for forgiveness and promised the director that nothing like that would happen again, he had accepted him back. At that moment they were starting auditions for a role in a new play the company would present: Hamlet. He had auditioned like all the other candidates, and had finally obtained the main role.

He recalled how he had reached the bottom, even becoming an alcoholic; but then, being in that deplorable state, thanks to a hallucination he had managed to get up. He also recalled that winter night, a little more than two years ago, when he had made a decision: [13] he had chosen Susanna.

Through his hallucination in Rockstown he thought he had seen a troubled Candy and he wondered how he could make her happy if he continued to live like this. Then he remembered the promise he had given her and that made him react and decide it was time he got back. If making Candy happy meant to stay by Susanna's side and make her happy, then he would do it. When he returned to Broadway, Susanna welcomed him with open arms and with a radiant smile, without protesting or complaining. Everybody said that she was supporting him with her love in his return to acting.

 _Candy, I'll keep my promise and do my best to make her happy, but if some day Susanna and I won't be together anymore...if that day would ever come...please, Candy, wait for me._

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[8]. According to the manga, Albert left the Magnolia apartment in a snowy night, at dead of winter. According to the seasons in the northern hemisphere that would be January or February. When Candy received the parcel from Rockstown, it was already spring.

[9]. The farewell note Albert left for Candy in the manga when he left the apartment. It's a mixture of the Spanish and the English manga since I felt they complemented each other.

[10]. The note Albert sent to Candy from Rockstown in the manga.

[11]. The last two sentences are Candy's thoughts in the manga after she read the note in the parcel.

[12]. In Candy's answering letter to Eleanor Baker, in which she refuses the invitation to see the performance of Hamlet in New York, she mentions she hopes she can see her new movie. That made me think that when Eleanor went to Rockstown to be with Terry she probably left some filming behind.

[13]. It is possible that between the break up and Rockstown a little more than two years had passed. Candy and Terry broke up in a snowy night at the end of 1915, a year before Stear's death (1916). As it is mentioned in the note, [8] Albert left Magnolia at dead of winter, January or February. Based on the letter Patty wrote to Candy in CCFS, around March or April 1917 he was still in the apartment, so if we continue to believe that he left in the winter that must be at the beginning of 1918.

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

Hello!

First of all I wanted to apologize for not making much progress in the story. I hope I'm not boring you but I thought it was important to state where we can begin to see some changes in Candy's feelings, digging a little more in scenes of the manga. I could continue with the following chapter but I didn't want to do it because it would be too long.

After the break up with Candy, Terry fell into a state of depression that led him to drinking and as you will have noticed, the chapter is based mainly on the manga and the meeting of Terry and Candy; I have paraphrased some parts.

The anime shows us that meeting with Terry coming to Chicago drunk and crying over his lost love. Albert meets him in a bar and after convincing him to take his life back into his hands, he takes him to see Candy, but he shows her to him from a distance, and it's there that Terry decides to continue on his way.

This meeting is very distinct in the manga and both novels. For those who have not read them, this is where the famous name of Rockstown comes from.

Albert sent a parcel to Candy from that place and she, believing that he was there, decided to go and find him. Arriving at the little town, she didn't find Albert, but Terry.

The difference of the two versions, the anime and the manga, is that in the latter it's _her_ and not Albert who sees Terry in a deplorable state but even so she decides not to speak to him. She only encourages him in her mind and in the same way she says goodbye leaving him behind in order to continue what she had come there for, searching for Albert.

To those who think that in the anime Albert interfered in the meeting of a pair _in love,_ it would be interesting to know that in the manga, as well as in the novels, it is precisely Albert who causes the meeting in Rockstown. And while there, it was Candy who decided not to go and speak with Terry.

Besides, that gesture to cause such a meeting can only show a man who wishes above all the happiness of a loved one, no matter how detrimental this is to his own happiness. Some people could say that she didn't speak to him because of her promise to Susanna but Candy only mentions that much later in a letter to Eleanor Baker, and there it says clearly that was not the reason she approached him in Rockstown. I made you see the reasons in this chapter.

Another interesting thing we see here is that this is the first time she says to Terry "I loved you". She says that while she mentally says goodbye to him and she only mentions that she felt tenderness for him when she saw him. This happens in the manga. The novel stops narrating since Candy returned to America; everything is in epistolary form and on most occasions it only makes references, assuming we already know about them if we have read the manga.

Thank you all again for your comments. Each one of them is very important to me and more than welcome.

My special thanks to **Kellyelin and Luz**.

Also many thanks to all the silent readers.

Until next time! A hug for you all from a distance.


	4. Great Uncle William's order

Thanks again to Fay. She is really fast translating!

 **CHAPTER FOUR: Great Uncle William's order**

United Kingdom, 1934.

Letting out a sigh, Candy opened her eyes, delineating again with her fingers the features of the portrait she was holding in her hands. Now he was sixteen years older, but time had only managed to accentuate the beauty of his features. Turning her eyes to a small clock that was set on a corner table, she noticed that only thirty minutes had passed since the last time she had checked the time. There was still time for him to return. Emma was surely still sleeping and her older brothers were still with their teacher. That made her feel peaceful.

Over the years she had held some conversations with her friends, and sometimes in those conversations, while remembering the past, joking or just for the purpose of informing her, they had shared with her things she didn't know; things that had to do directly with some important events in her life and so now she had a clearer perspective of what had happened.

 _It's amazing how sometimes a conspiracy against you can turn out in your favor, taking you to something for which you've been longing for a long time,_ she told herself smiling.

The long conversations with him had been more profound, revealing to her his own story. Her smile widened as she returned her gaze to the person in the portrait, causing her to submerge again into the past.

oOoOoOo

Chicago, April 1918.

That morning George had got up a little earlier than usual. He had to return to Chicago as soon as possible since he had some important issues to resolve. After his conversation with Sir William, he had remained calm; he knew he didn't have to worry about him.

He drove carefully along the way, meditating on the latest events that revolved around the young patriarch, and weighing the possible scenarios which could appear in his near future after his presentation in society. As his secretary he had to be prepared for everything, just to be able to help him.

Upon arriving at the main residence of the Ardlays in Chicago, he was received by Adrian who told him that Madam Elroy was waiting for him in the study. After nodding to the butler, he headed towards that room and when he was in front of the double leaf door he knocked gently, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in," answered a sharp voice.

He opened the door and entered, greeting the old lady who was sitting behind the desk, arranging some papers.

"Good morning, Madam Elroy. Adrian informed me you wished to see me."

"That's right, George. I need you to go and find Candice and bring her to me as soon as possible. I want to speak to her," she said in an imperative manner, without even looking up, continuing the task she was doing.

Whenever the matriarch spoke she left no room for discussion; not that he would do that, he would never dare. Despite the strange request, he simply nodded indicating that he had accepted her order.

"As you wish, Madam Elroy. With your permission, I will leave now," he replied with a slight bow.

With her face more serious than usual, in the same way as she had done before, the lady just raised her hand and made a gesture to dismiss him.

"Go; when you bring her, I'll be waiting in the living room."

Leaving the study, George had a hunch that something was not right. The disdain Madam Elroy felt for Candy was not a secret for any of the inhabitants of the mansion or the trustworthy employees of the family. Something important must be happening but he could do nothing but obey.

With his mind flooded by countless thoughts, he went to Miss Candice's apartment; he had found the address from Sir William. Due to the reports the detective had presented to him, he knew she would still be there at that time since it was still an hour before she started her work at the Happy Clinic. When he parked the car, he got off, entered the apartment building and when he arrived in front of her door, he gently knocked. After waiting for a couple of minutes without receiving an answer, he knocked a little harder but when a few more minutes passed and nobody opened the door, this time he knocked more insistently. He heard footsteps in the apartment approaching hurriedly and when finally the door opened suddenly, he saw Miss Candice's expression change from happiness to surprise.

"Good morning, Miss Candice," he said politely, making a slight bow.

"George?" she answered, bringing a hand to her mouth, surprised.

The bewilderment that his presence had caused her didn't escape him. He had noticed that in the expression of her face but now her reply and the tone of her voice confirmed it.

"Forgive me for interrupting you; I have come to find you and bring you to..."

"You have come to find me?" she cut him off quickly, with a note of confusion in her voice. It had been a long time since her last correspondence with George, and even more time had elapsed since she had last seen him. The fact that he was standing in front of her could mean only one thing. "Has anything happened to Great Uncle William?"

"No, Miss Candice; it is Madam Elroy who asks for your presence in the mansion," he finally said.

Candy was perplexed to hear his reply, and that was reflected on her face. She knew she was not welcome in that place, much less by Great Aunt Elroy. The last time she had seen her, she had thrown her out of the mansion shouting at her about all the misfortunes she had caused to the family, and assuring her that she didn't want to see her ever again. So, the fact that now she requested her presence startled her.

"Great Aunt wants to see me?" she asked dubiously.

"That's right, Miss Candice. Please, could you come with me?" he replied politely.

Despite the doubts that were assaulting her, she could only nod. After spending some moments to get ready, she took her purse, locked the door behind her and went downstairs to get into the car that was waiting for her.

oOoOoOo

As soon as George went away to bring Candy, Madam Elroy gave instructions to Adrian to call all the members of the Leagan family immediately. Half an hour later, they had all joined her in the living room.

"Well, my dears, thank you for coming," she began. And, turning to the son of the family, she exclaimed in a serious tone: "Neal, your mother informed me about your plans to enlist in the army. I won't allow it." She accentuated that last sentence authoritatively. Eliza and Raymond Leagan looked incredulous; they didn't know about this.

"But, Great Aunt, as I mentioned to my mother..." he tried to refute when he felt that his plan wouldn't come out as he had hoped.

"Be quiet, Neal!" the old lady interrupted him, closing her eyes tightly and raising her hand. "I didn't send for them to discuss the matter but to inform them that I have made a decision. George has already gone to find Candice and notify her that there will be a party on Saturday in which we will announce the engagement between you and her," she finished lowering her voice a little.

Elroy Ardlay didn't even bother to hide her disapproval of such an idea or her contempt while pronouncing that name. Conversely, an undisguised victorious smile was now adorning Neal's lips. He had achieved. However, a sharp cry, full of reproach, anger and surprise, stopped his momentary internal celebration. It had come from the person who was standing beside him.

"Whaaat? What did you say, Great Aunt? Neal can't be engaged to that orphan! This is ridiculous!" screamed Eliza, waving her hands intensely.

Great Aunt stared at her with a penetrating look and raising her voice again, she said:

"Be quiet, Eliza; I have already said that I will not discuss that matter! It will be done as I said!"

Eliza, noticing that she couldn't change Great Aunt's mind, addressed her brother.

"Have you gone mad, Neal? What's that about enlisting? Why don't you even object to what Great Aunt has just said? To marry that orphan! You'll be the laughing stock of the whole society! Be sensible! It will be a disgrace to the family!"

The girl's chest rose and fell in agitation. Mr. Leagan's face was angry and he couldn't say a word; he was just breathing hard watching that scene. He had formed a considerable fortune thanks to the Ardlays, so he couldn't oppose the matriarch's decisions. Sara Leagan took a breath of relief, while Madam Elroy lifted her hands to her head, massaging her temples.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, little sister, but that's what I want most," Neal answered her, with a wider smile. "Marrying Candy is the only thing that can prevent me from enlisting in the army. I love her with all my heart."

Eliza's face turned suddenly red with anger, and her hands vibrated to her sides, pressed into a fist, as she shot a murderous glance at her brother. Candy White, that small and insignificant orphan without any refinement, had stolen away from her first Anthony's love and then Terrence Granchester's in the past. She was completely sure that the only man who wouldn't fall into her net was exactly her brother. However, now she saw how wrong she had been.

 _What does she have to enchant every man who crosses paths with her? And the worst is that she acts as if she didn't know or as if she didn't do anything._

Not wishing to remain any longer in that room, Eliza turned on her heels, shouting some last words to Neal as she was leaving.

oOoOoOo

On the way to the mansion, the only sound in the car was the noise of the engine. They didn't even hear their breathing or any other movement; they were both absorbed in their thoughts. Candy eventually looked at George out of the corner of her eye but he seemed concentrated on the road. That was usually his behavior, but she hoped, by past experience, that at least he would have mentioned something about why her presence was required.

When they arrived to the mansion, George got off the car quickly to open the door for her. She descended like an automaton; just the thought that in a few minutes she would meet again Great Aunt Elroy made her body begin to tremble and her heart beat hard due to the emotional turmoil inside her. George must have noticed that, because when she turned to see him his eyes were fixed on her calmly, trying to indicate to her with his look that everything would be all right. When she nodded to him in response, slightly calmer, they started ascending together the stairs that led to the main entrance. There they were received by Adrian who, after giving them a formal greeting, told them that Madam Elroy was waiting for Miss Candice in the living room.

After passing through the main door and entering the building, Candy couldn't help admiring the sumptuousness of that place. She could count on the fingers of one hand the times she had been there; all her visits were so short that she never had the opportunity to contemplate the luxury which had surrounded her. As they walked down a corridor, on the shimmering marble floor, freshly polished, she was quickly admiring the magnificent paintings hanging on the walls. She took a deep breath to calm down, and when she was found a few meters away from the living room door, she finally felt she was able to pronounce a few words without letting her voice show how nervous she still was.

"George, you haven't told me a single word until now," she said hesitantly. But soon the hesitation became almost a clamor: "I beg of you, tell me. What does Great Aunt Elroy want from me?" The anguish her voice reflected was evident.

George looked at her again and he was astonished at the vision he saw before him. Candy's eyes conveyed countless emotions; insecurity, anxiety, affliction, to name just a few. He tried to tell her that he didn't know the reason why Madam Elroy had sent for her, when he was interrupted by the bang of the living room door which opened abruptly and crashed against the wall. Their eyes turned quickly to that direction and they saw Miss Leagan appear, screaming angrily.

"Understand this, Neal!" she shouted at the top of her voice, while she stopped briefly at the threshold. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

Eliza was breathing heavily, clenching her fists, and when she realized Candy's presence, she gave her a look full of hatred, saying:

"You are ignorant of men!" And with all her anger accumulated, she bellowed passing in front of her: "You can go to hell!"

With her eyes wide open, Candy saw Neal appear hurriedly behind Eliza, asking her to stop. What she was witnessing made all the tension she had felt so far dissipate and give way to amazement. She hadn't seen those two for a long time.

 _Well! A fight between these two..._ she thought surprised, recalling their quarrels from the past.

Watching Eliza walking down the hall, she didn't notice that Neal had closed the living room door and had stopped in front of it. A malicious smile was on his lips as he was narrowing his eyes and looking all over her body carefully.

 _You have humiliated me many times, Candy, but from now on you can't shun me anymore! You'll be mine! You'll know soon enough!_

"Candy!" he called to her with feigned gentleness while he was putting his hands in his pockets. "Welcome! Great Aunt is waiting for you," he said in a tone of satisfaction.

The sound of his voice brought her back to reality but when she met his gaze, a chill ran through her, making her shudder.

 _What's the matter...? What does Great Aunt want from me...? Why were Neal and Eliza with her?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Madam Elroy, Miss Candice is here," announced George.

An authoritative voice resounded from the other side of the door:

"Please, let her come in!"

When he opened the door for her to go into the room, Candy looked straight into his eyes, begging him with a look to accompany her but she only heard him whispering reassuringly:

"Don't worry, Miss Candice. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Swallowing hard, Candy disappeared inside the living room, closing the door behind her. George stayed outside, thoughtful. The way Neal had been watching her hadn't escaped him. He knew he had been stalking her in the past, as Sir William had told him. He only hoped that this wasn't any of his tricks. He looked up and watched young Master Leagan disappearing quietly down the corridor.

.

Entering the room, Candy remained still. Great Aunt was not alone; she was sitting in an elegant chair, and Mr. and Mrs. Leagan were sitting on either side of her. They received her with cold and contemptuous eyes, causing cold sweat to run through her and her breathing to become agitated.

"Good morning," she managed to stammer.

Without even answering her greeting, Madam Elroy snapped out frowning and with a serious face:

"Candice, we have taken the painful decision that you will be engaged to Neal." And, looking steadily and emphatically into her eyes, she added: "It is Great Uncle William's order."

Mrs. Leagan restrained herself from sighing and she closed her eyes for a moment hearing the authoritative manner in which Aunt Elroy had announced her decision to her unwanted future daughter in law. It was more of an order than an announcement; her words left no doubt.

Candy remembered Neal's smile and the tone of his voice when he greeted her. He was quite different from the last time she had seen him in the villa near the lake. Now everything began to fit and she could only register in her mind:

 _Neal and I...Great Uncle William's order..._

It couldn't be...She couldn't believe she was subjected to such an action. They didn't even take into account what she felt! Marry Neal? NEVER!

Feeling all the accumulated tension swirling in her chest, she clenched her hands into a fist and waving them forcefully in front of her, she declared unhesitatingly:

"But why should I do such a thing? I don't feel anything at all for him!"

"Neal..." Mrs. Leagan started to say, noticing her disturbance in pronouncing those words, "Neal has said that if he can't marry you he will enlist in the army."

Opening her eyes even wider by what she had just heard, Candy exclaimed:

"He's a liar! How could a coward be a volunteer?"

Madam Elroy's irritation became more intense. She had had enough with Eliza's reaction but she had tried to restrain herself because she considered it natural after this unpleasant news. But did she have to endure the shouting and insulting of that girl? That was something she wouldn't allow. Candice should simply obey without protesting, so, without further ado she shouted at her:

"SILENCE!" Her voice reverberated in the room, startling everybody present. Her eyes were full of rage; Candy had never seen her like this before, but Madam Elroy continued. "You have nothing to say!" she said pointing at her with a finger. "You have only to obey without any discussion!" Letting out her breath, as she felt a slight dizziness due to the sudden change of her blood pressure, the matriarch covered her face with her hand. Quickly, the Leagans leaned towards her trying to calm her down while she started bemoaning: "Neal...I feel bad only at the thought that he would leave too as a volunteer..."

Lowering her head, Candy couldn't do anything but observe and listen to the old lady's lamentations accompanied by the comforting words of her relatives. While indignation, helplessness and resignation were slowly taking control of her, tears came into her eyes.

 _Rat!..._ she began talking to Neal mentally. _You are a dirty rat!... You had never intended to enlist!...How can you take advantage of Stear's death in such a way, just to achieve your purpose!_

She couldn't assimilate how low Neal had fallen; that was something that perplexed her, but what had actually caused a greater impact on her was that it was Great Uncle's order and she began to wonder regretfully:

 _Great Uncle, do you really wish me to marry Neal? I...I would rather die than accept to be his wife..._

Regaining some control, Madam Elroy settled into her chair and without removing her hand from her face and frowning, she looked at Candy from above her hand and snapped:

"The engagement party will take place in three days. Is that clear?!"

After assenting and receiving the icy looks from three pairs of eyes, Candy made a slight bow and turning on her heels she headed to the door and left the room. The tears in her eyes overflowed and began to flow freely on her cheeks.

 _It's no use arguing...It's Great Uncle William's decision...in favor of Neal..._

The image of generosity she had of that old man was suddenly shattered because he was forcing her to accept such an imposition. No, it was not possible. Where were the love and kindness he always showed her? Where was the respect he had shown for her own decisions, which he now ignored? Was that his wish?

Candy had made clear to Great Aunt and the Leagans her denial to that marriage, but despite that they didn't seem to care; they only wished her to obey. She opened the door and after going out, she closed it behind her, leaning on it with her eyes shut. Until that moment she was able to cry freely.

 _Albert, what must I do?_

oOoOoOo

George, who was still in the corridor, had heard from outside everything that had happened in the living room. The voices in that conversation had been too loud. He was surprised to hear the word "engagement" followed by the word "marry" but he was astonished to hear the certainty of Madam Elroy's words when she pronounced Sir William's name. He knew perfectly well that the matriarch had misused that name. He was certain that he would never allow such a thing; he would never impose a husband on Miss Candice. Still astonished, he saw the door open and the young girl coming out. He slowly approached her.

"Miss Candice..." he called her in a low voice.

Candy opened her eyes and saw the tall, dark-haired man in front of her.

"George..." she managed to say between her sobs.

But, remembering that he was Great Uncle William's right hand man and that he must have been the intermediary by which Great Aunt obtained the decision of the marriage, she impulsively approached him and, catching the lapels of his jacket, she burst into tears. "George...I'm not a puppet! I don't want to be manipulated like this!" Taking a deep breath she continued: "Doesn't anybody want to see that I'm a human being?"

George didn't know how to answer her. He was as much bewildered by that news as she was.

"I...I..." he stammered.

After her sudden outburst, she continued, a little more quietly.

"Are all the adults in this family like that?" she asked him with an imploring look. George was looking at her compassionately. "Great Uncle William, the man who adopted me, is he also..."

Her voice faded away; she couldn't go on. She felt too weak to pronounce loudly those words, so she hugged the man unabashedly, crying her eyes out. He was surprised. She had never before behaved like that with him. He couldn't get that pleading and painful look out of his mind, and so, closing his eyes, deeply moved, he took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Miss Candice, go to Lakewood..." he told her in a low voice.

Candy moved slightly away from him and shook her head, a little confused.

"Sir William is now in Lakewood," he finished firmly.

Suddenly she stopped crying and her eyes shone brightly.

"George..." she whispered, realizing that he was giving her a way out.

He nodded, a slight smile threatening to appear at the corner of his lips.

"This is the first time I disobey Sir William's orders, Miss Candice." The astonishment in her eyes was evident. After corroborating the time in his wristwatch, George continued: "The last non-stop train to Lakewood has left half an hour ago. The next train is leaving at seven o'clock in the evening, but it will pass through some villages. If you don't take that you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Candy nodded. "I'm sorry I can't take you but I have some business to attend to in Chicago. Besides, my absence here would be noticed but..." there was hesitation in his words, "...I may come and pick you up on Friday afternoon," he finished, hoping she would understand.

"Thank you, George," she replied with her voice full of emotion.

"One more thing, Miss Candice," he hastened to say. "By the time you get to Lakewood, it will be morning. You must enter through the garden, at the back of the mansion, so that they don't stop you. Open the kitchen delivery door." While he was giving her those instructions, she nodded indicating that she was taking mental notes of everything he said. "At this time the kitchen staff in not there, so nobody should notice your presence." Then, with a thoughtful gesture, he added: "In the mornings Sir William is usually in the solarium; look for him there first."

After effusively saying goodbye to George, Candy left the mansion and headed to Happy Clinic to inform Dr. Martin about the reason of her absence, hoping he would understand that she wouldn't come back for the rest of the week. The kind doctor only nodded, smiling. Having done this, Candy headed to the train station with a smile on her lips.

 _Great Uncle William..._

She sighed.

 _Finally I'll be able to meet Great Uncle William!_

oOoOoOo

She had to wait a few hours before the train left Chicago and half an hour after it did, the sun had set. Sitting in the wagon, her gaze was lost in the starry sky; she kept thinking that very soon she would meet that generous old man. Despite being exhausted by all the emotions she had lived through that day, she couldn't sleep. All her thoughts revolved around the enigmatic figure she would soon meet.

Upon arriving at Lakewood, she rent a carriage to take her to the Ardlay mansion. With her face full of hope, all the way she was thinking about what she would tell Great Uncle when she was in front of him. Of course, the first thing she would do was to make him change his mind about her engagement with Neal; and then she would thank him for everything he had done for her. Suddenly, concentrating on the way and recognizing a place, she asked the coachman to stop. They were passing the spot where she and Stear had fallen with the car straight into the lake. That day he had shown her a shortcut near that place to get to the mansion. If she went through the forest, the road would lead her directly to the back garden of the Leagans, but if she took a slight turn, she would get to the back garden of the Ardlays. Getting off the carriage, she paid and thanked the coachman and set out for the last part of her trip.

When she arrived at the gardens, after ascertaining that there was nobody around, she entered through the delivery door. Just as George had told her, the kitchen was empty. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she headed towards the solarium, turning around occasionally just to make sure nobody was following her.

Getting there, she stopped in front of the door...It was open...Even from the threshold she could feel the fresh morning breeze. Looking inside, she noticed that they had just placed the tea service on the table, a clear sign that it had been arranged for someone who was in there. She turned her gaze to the elegant high-backed chair at the end of the room. In front of the large window, the chair was turned towards the outside, so she had the back side of it in front of her. She could see that someone was sitting there; the sleeve of a black robe could be seen on the arm of the chair. Her heart began to accelerate; the longed-for moment she had waited for years was finally a reality.

 _Great Uncle William...at last..._

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, she was armed with courage and entered the room. If her steps were silent before so as not to attract attention, the sound was completely muffled when she stepped on the large carpet that covered most of the solarium. She stopped beside the table where the tea was ready; she didn't dare to go further. She felt her whole body trembling. Before a person as important as Great Uncle William, nobody could appear without being sent for. She didn't know what his reaction would be. She didn't want to be sent away without expressing to him what she had come for. Then she was invaded by nervousness and fear for bursting into his privacy like that. Holding one hand with the other, she brought them to her chest pressing them, and closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself, gathering her courage.

"Great Uncle William, I'm your adoptive daughter, the adoptive daughter of the Ardlays, Candy. I beg you to forgive me for annoying you like this..." Surprised by the calm tone of her voice, she went on: "But there is something I definitely have to talk to you about..."

When Candy opened her eyes, she noticed that Great Uncle squeezed lightly his hand on the arm of the chair. She thought that he surely must have been bothered by her introducing herself in that way. The optimism she had when she began to speak promptly changed to anguish. However, what was done was done, and with nervousness taking control now, she continued.

"Great Uncle...I have a deep affection for you...I can't express in words how grateful I am to you for everything you have done for me..."

She swallowed; what she was going to reveal was against the gratitude about which she had just spoken.

"But...but my engagement to Neal...I find it a little authoritarian on your part..."

There, she had already finished what she had to say, but she still had to clarify to him some points about the reasons of her attitude.

"I am aware of everything I owe you but...I don't want my life to be controlled in that way..."

She remained silent waiting for a reply from him, but there was nothing; only the anguish of absolute silence.

"Great Uncle, I know I owe you a huge respect for welcoming me and making me adoptive daughter of the Ardlays..."

Her words, accompanied by her trembling voice, began to reveal what was inside her.

"For that reason I always thought that you were sensitive and you respected the opinion of others..."

Closing her eyes, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I hate Neal!" she snapped with conviction. "I'm willing to tolerate every reproach and punishment from you but...I'm only asking you to annul this absurd engagement."

When she finished the last word, with bated breath, she opened her eyes, hoping he would finally answer, but there was silence again in the room. The previous anguish and nervousness came completely over her. She thought she heard something but the persistent silence continued. It was strange. Feeling the constant and strong beating of her heart, it occurred to her that George might have been mistaken and the person sitting in the chair was someone else. She had to make sure.

With doubt and anxiety going through her, finally she took the courage to ask in a loud voice:

"Great Uncle William...? Is that you, Great Uncle William?"

Feeling the impulse to approach the man sitting in the chair, she lifted a foot to start advancing; but when she heard the prolonged silence of the other person in the room finally coming to an end, she froze in her place, recognizing immediately the familiar voice that pronounced those words.

.

The previous day, immersed in a whirlwind of emotions, he hadn't taken his usual morning rest in the solarium; he had resumed it today. A comfortable and elegant armchair was located in front of the room's large window, overlooking the rose gardens. In the background he could see the Gate of the Roses, and beyond that the dense forest of the estate. Being a nature lover that gave him the peace he needed so much. As one of the doors was open, the soft breeze that was blowing was flooding him with a sweet fragrance of flowers.

Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh, thinking about how he would appear before her; soon his true identity would no longer be a secret for anyone. What would be her reaction when she knew of the bond that united them? Would she be upset as she was when he recovered his memory? Or would she find it quite natural and easily accept it? He shook his head trying to get this last thought out of his mind, and breathed again the sweet floral fragrance but this time it felt a little...different.

It was incredible that while he was thinking about her, he had thought he heard her soft voice speaking to him; letting out another sigh, a smile adorned his lips. But when the voice continued firmly, he suddenly opened his eyes noticing that the sound wasn't the product of his imagination; Candy was in that room, behind him. How had she found him? His heart accelerated, his breathing was agitated, his body shuddered, his hands, relaxed until now, clung to the arms of the chair. The moment that he had been thinking about just a few seconds ago, suddenly had come inadvertently.

With his chest rising and falling due to agitation, he listened carefully to each one of her words. Surprise was followed by anger, and then anger led to the instinctive feeling of protection. If initially he had adopted her just to protect her by giving her a better life, now he would protect her against everything and everybody because of something stronger and deeper, because of love. How could they possibly force her into something so despicable, his own family? And what's more, using his name in such a way? Disgusted by what all those words represented, he decided that the first thing he should do was to calm her down, and then he would take matters into his own hands.

Taking a deep breath to regain his self-control, he said in a quiet voice:

"Is that all you want to tell me, Candy?"

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

This chapter is again based on the manga and of course there are parts that are product of my imagination, based on scenes the manga presents to us. I believe that in this way we can understand and get a little deeper into the future reactions of some of the characters of the story.

You must have already noticed that I try to cover the last parts of the manga and stay there for a little while. I can't help writing about some parts in the story I consider important, some more than others, which were not clarified in the anime, or happened differently there. The last volume of the manga is full of such things.

For those who haven't read the manga, some differences they will notice are: George who goes to pick up Candy in the apartment; they don't send a carriage with a driver or maids to help her change at Dr. Martin's clinic. Also Eliza's reaction is different; she didn't expect that news, and that implied she was taken by surprise. There was no conspiracy with Sara Leagan about Great Uncle's inheritance. Mr. Leagan's attitude may surprise us but he wasn't the personification of kindness they presented to us in the anime. But what excited me most in the reunion of Albert and Candy is that he didn't expect Candy's visit since George didn't bring her to Lakewood nor announce her. Albert was surprised.

Thank you again for all your comments. I have to confess that when I began to read fics, I was not accustomed to commenting; only after a while I started doing it. Being now on this side, I mean writing, I realize the importance of each one of them. They encourage us to go forward and enlighten what we are trying to convey. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Many thanks also to all the anonymous readers. Nothing would be the same without you.

My special thanks again goes to: **Kellyelin and Luz**.

Blessings and a hug to all of you from a distance. Until next time.


	5. The reunion

I might sound like a broken record, but once again, my deepest gratitude to Fay. Without her this project wouldn't be possible.

QVC

 **CHAPTER FIVE: The reunion**

 _Is that all you want to tell me, Candy?_

For a few seconds, those words kept echoing in her mind. Candy knew perfectly well who the owner of that voice was. Oh, yes, she could recognize it anywhere, but was he really there or was it just another trick of her mind in response to the yearnings of her heart? She wasn't sure of that. The only thing she was sure of was that she couldn't move.

Remaining paralyzed in her place, still dazed, she had the feeling that the floor had opened under her feet. Or was it that her legs seemed to weaken little by little? She didn't know. In spite of this she fought with all her strength to remain standing. Being in this state, she watched a tall and slender figure getting up and then turning to stand in front of her, shining against the bright rays of the morning sun that already flooded the room.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she could finally see that handsome face that she had been searching for so long. Yes, it was him, and although a little confused by his presence in that place, she started looking at him. He simply looked dazzling, even in a black robe with matching pants; his blond hair was shining under the sunlight and a soft smile emerged from his lips, but when she reached his eyes, her heart skipped a beat seeing the warmth of his tender gaze. Breathing agitatedly, she began to assimilate the true identity of the man who was in front of her. She covered her mouth to stifle a moan and took a step back.

 _Great Uncle William is...You are..._

Suddenly Candy's vision blurred while she felt a warmth on her cheeks.

Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, Albert had the impulse to open his arms and hold her tight as he used to but he restrained himself. First he had to give her time to assimilate his identity. Later she would ascertain for herself that under the name of William Ardlay he was still the man she knew: Albert.

Then, breaking the long silence, he said gently, with a sweet smile on his lips:

"Candy, please forgive me for not saying a word until now."

There was only silence.

How many times had she dreamed of meeting Great Uncle William? How many times did she dream of that moment when she would finally have the opportunity to personally thank him for all he had done for her in the past? But, now what? How many times had she dreamed those last months of her reunion with Albert? How many times had she dreamed that he would open his arms and she would run to take refuge in the warmth of his embrace? Where were now her feelings and her desires? There was no room for that, not anymore. Albert was not just Albert any longer, the vagabond for whom she felt something so strong. Albert was actually Great Uncle William, her legal guardian.

Feeling her legs weakening more and more, with tears still flowing on her cheeks, she finally said with a trembling voice and in a formal tone:

"I never realized...So...you were always by my side."

He knew it would not be easy for her to assimilate the truth but that didn't stop him from being surprised by the formality with which she spoke to him. With a smile on his lips, he urged her:

"Come on, Candy, don't speak to me so formally. As far as I know, you've never talked to me like this." Then, getting serious, with his gaze fixed on her, he added: "I didn't know about Neal's plans..." He remained briefly silent to attract her attention and then he continued in a soothing tone: "You don't have to worry about that; I have never given any order about that engagement. Everything will be fine."

And that was all she could bear. Finally realizing the shocking revelation, her whole body began to tremble and her legs bent underneath her, causing her to fall on her knees on the carpet.

"Candy!" Albert, worrying that something had happened to her, broke the distance between them. "What's the matter? Are you all right?" he said bending down to hold her by the arm.

She leaned on him with her head lowered and she managed to reply, stammering:

"My...my strength has suddenly abandoned me..." Her voice faded while her sobs became stronger.

Deeply moved, with his heart pounding inside his chest like a hammer, Albert murmured:

"Candy..."

She lifted her head and, with all her emotions flowing through her words, she confessed to him:

"Albert...I had never imagined that you could be Great Uncle William..." She stopped for a moment and then she went on reproachfully: "Why didn't you ever tell me anything...? Why...?" Tears continued flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Lowering his eyes, Albert swallowed hard, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Candy...I had my reasons."

It was the only thing he could answer while their eyes met again.

 _Someday I'll let you know, Candy..._

With her eyes red, Candy briefly held his gaze. Then, the memories of what she had lived by his side began to come vividly in her mind. Memories since the day she met him, when he saved her by the waterfall. He was always kind to her, he always encouraged her, protected her, comforted her, he had always been her refuge. During the most difficult times of her life, Albert was always there. Then he lived with her at the Magnolia when he was amnesiac and even after recovering his memory, he continued to be beside her. It was then, with him, that she had found a home.

' _Candy, it's nice when two people share something between them...'_

Suddenly the memory of that phrase echoed in her mind.

' _Let's make a habit of it...let's share our joys and sorrows...Will you promise me, Candy?_ '

Turning her eyes to him, she found him watching her intensely. There was something different in his gaze and that made her shudder as she recalled his words.

 _Albert..._

Albert, on the other hand, was in the middle of an intense battle between his mind and his heart, and feeling that his emotions were about to conquer his self-control, he quickly stood up. He walked towards the table where the tea was ready, leaving Candy on the carpet, thoughtful. Leaning with the palms of his hands on the table, he took a deep breath trying to calm his agitation. A moment later, he turned towards her with a smile on his face.

"Well, are you feeling better now?" he asked her naturally. His voice interrupted Candy's thoughts, and she heard him adding: "Come, I'll prepare the tea."

Feeling a little recovered, Candy stood up and approaching the table, she told him:

"Let me do that..." But apparently she was still dazed, since in her nervousness she knocked over the cups. Albert only smiled comprehensively.

She wanted to apologize by addressing him as she always did but she was suddenly aware that now she was in front of Great Uncle William. Then, interlacing her fingers and bringing them to her chest as if she were praying, she came close to him.

"I would like you to accept my gratitude as Great Uncle William, just for once." Albert narrowed his eyes slightly, somewhat bewildered. With tears in her eyes, she continued: "For a long time I have been trying to meet you...Now it's like a dream...It's so wonderful..."

 _What are you trying to do, Candy?_ Albert wondered.

"I'm really grateful to you for everything you have done for me... Thank you..." Her voice faded away.

Between affection and restlessness, Albert took advantage of the brief silence. He didn't want only her gratitude; he aspired to have more, and the constant remembrance of the report from Rockstown gave him a possibility. Therefore, he had to start making her see that he was still the man she knew, that nothing had changed. So, taking her hands in his, he told her quietly:

"Candy...please stop. You make me feel embarrassed." Candy was surprised. "You know, I'd rather be simply Albert and not Great Uncle William."

That contact made her hesitate to respond for a moment; it was the first time in these last few months that she felt the warmth of his skin against hers. With an electric current running through her, she withdrew her hands and with a sigh, she replied:

"But...I knew that sooner or later I would have to introduce myself to Great Uncle William and treat him with respect." She had to remind him of the role he played in her life.

Albert smiled at her.

"Yes, but I prefer to be just Albert, Candy."

Then, feeling deeply relieved, she whispered his name.

"Albert..."

He smiled wider, satisfied, and invited her to take a seat; he would prepare the tea. Remembering how he took control whenever she made a mistake in the kitchen, Candy looked at him with narrowed eyes and she ventured to stick out her tongue at him in a childish manner, causing him to laugh out loud. How long had she been yearning to hear that beautiful sound? Coming quickly out of her trance, she immediately began to laugh too. The tension in the room vanished almost completely. Feeling more relaxed, Candy smiled widely. The feeling of being again by his side was so comforting and wonderful.

After tea and a light talk, Albert suggested with a smile:

"Candy, would you like to take a walk through the estate?"

"Of course I would!" she replied, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Perfect. Just give me a few minutes to go and change," he added, winking at her.

.

When they were on the path leading to the lake, Albert finally made the question that had troubled him since she showed up without warning, although he already guessed the answer.

"Candy, how did you find me?"

Watching him sidelong while they kept walking, she held her breath as she remembered George's words.

' _This is the first time I disobey Sir William's orders...'_

 _I hope this doesn't cause any problems to George,_ she thought.

"Candy?" Albert called her, turning his head now to look at her.

Then, letting out a sigh of resignation and looking back at him, she replied hesitantly:

"Eh...From George...He told me where to find you." She only hoped she wouldn't cause him any problems.

"I understand..." That was the only thing he replied, and he closed his eyes, nodding repetitively with an understanding smile.

.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the lake shore. There was a small wharf where a swan boat was tied up. [14] [15]

"This is...Stear's boat!" exclaimed Candy excited, with a little bounce, and turning to look at Albert, she added: "But, how can that be?"

Wishing to create a bit of suspense, Albert didn't answer her immediately. With a mischievous smile, he got into the boat and after offering his hand to help her get in, he finally replied.

"I found the boat in the warehouse and repaired it." Letting out a sigh, he added: "Unfortunately I couldn't repair the fountain."

"That's good!" answered Candy with relief and enthusiasm. "So we won't get wet."

"What? Do you doubt my abilities?" he asked her, pretending to be offended.

"No, but you know it's Stear's boat and anything can be expected of his inventions," she replied with a wide smile. Albert only smiled back, shaking his head.

Once they were both inside, they sat comfortably, facing each other. As they advanced along the lake, a peaceful silence fell between them while they were admiring the magnificent view nature gave them. Spring imposed its presence more and more, and in the background they could observe the fields begin to fill with many colors. Both being free-spirited, they had always shared moments like this in the past; no words were necessary, and each other's company was enough for them. Eventually Candy turned to look at him and he, feeling her gaze, smiled sweetly at her, causing her to blush. After a time, the current carried them down the river where on both its banks they could occasionally see high walls of soil eroded by the passage of time.

"Where are we going?" asked Candy, breaking the silence.

"You'll find out soon, Candy," he replied quietly, his voice threatening to betray his amusement.

She would never stop being curious.

She paid more attention to the place, beginning to recognize her surroundings. When she lived with the Leagans, she had come there on several occasions after meeting Albert. So that meant...

"I know!" she cried with excitement in her voice. "We're going to the cabin in the forest!"

"Exactly!" he answered her with a radiant smile.

While they were still looking around them, they suddenly heard the boat starting to make a strange noise. They turned nervous to look at each other and when their eyes met, it was as if the boat had been expecting that precise moment to let out a jet of water from the fountain. Candy gave a cry and Albert tried desperately to stop the water with his foot. But it was all useless; in less than two seconds, the past had become present; they were soaking wet.

"How strange!" exclaimed Albert in surprise, still trying to stop the torrent of water. Then he added, while the boat was on the verge of sinking: "I was sure I had repaired it well."

After swimming and coming near the shore, Candy laughed.

"I told you...It's Stear's boat. Its passengers are destined to get wet!"

Albert turned to look at her, surprised. He was worried about her but noticing she was relaxed he calmed down. But his calmness lasted very little...When they got out of the river she was still amused trying to drain the water from her body. He observed her for a brief moment. The thin fabric of the dress had stuck to her figure, revealing each one of her curves. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes and started walking trying to get out of his mind the vision he had just seen.

"Come on, Candy, the cabin isn't very far," he said, breathing shortly.

Oblivious to the situation, she joked, misinterpreting his agitation.

"Yes, let's go...but you have to get in shape, Albert," she said giggling. "Look how agitated you are, after swimming just for a few meters."

Albert only smiled.

 _Candy, if you knew the cause of my agitation, you wouldn't be laughing._

.

Arriving at the cabin, they were both shivering with cold. Albert invited her to come in and went to the bedroom. He came out with his shirt unbuttoned and with a towel hanging around his neck; in his hands he had a blanket.

"Here," he said gently, while giving the blanket to Candy. "I'm sorry I have nothing else to give you but you can cover yourself with this. Go into the room and take off your clothes, so you won't catch a cold. We'll dry our clothes and get warmed up a little," he finished with a smile.

Shortly after recovering his memory, Albert had given instructions to George to make the necessary repairs to the cabin so that it would be habitable. Now that he was in Lakewood, George had indicated to the staff to always keep the place clean and to the ranger to provide wood for the fireplace. His faithful assistant had told the whole staff that the special guest liked to go out walking, so in case he decided to do that and the weather changed, taking him by surprise, or if he simply wished to spend the night there it wouldn't be inconvenient for him to rest in that place.

When Candy disappeared through the door, Albert went towards the fireplace. Bending down, he took some logs that were stacked to one side and began to put them inside. Then he took a match and lit them up. He smiled with satisfaction when he saw the fire burning; he took off his shirt and hung it from a hook on the wall. He sat in front of the fire and his gaze was lost in the crackling flames.

He still couldn't believe that she was there with him and that made his heart swell with joy. Years had passed since the last time they had been there and he didn't know whether he had to be grateful to Neal for his plans or severely reprimand him. The truth was that, without the harmful intentions of the Leagan offspring and the misuse of his name by his aunt, he wouldn't be living this moment. However, this had caused a turn of events and had forced the first revelation to take place earlier, but apparently Candy was taking it quite well. Now he had another chance before him; he would begin to investigate what her feelings were towards him. That was the great uncertainty that had been overwhelming him and he had to start doing something to put an end to it.

When Candy came out of the bedroom wrapped in the blanket, she immediately spotted him sitting in front of the fireplace. An electric current ran through her and her breathing was agitated when she saw him shirtless. Slowly her eyes wandered over his naked back, his narrow waist and his broad and strong shoulders. His body wasn't muscular but it was strong and his well-defined muscles were accentuated with the shadows produced by the crackling flames. His hair was shining now with golden, orange and red tones. Even though he was in a relaxed position, he emitted a sensuality that attracted her like a magnet.

 _Candy, what's the matter with you? Why are you looking at him like this just because he's shirtless? You've seen him that way so many times before..._

She mentally reprimanded herself but each passing second confirmed more and more her feelings towards him. She felt the attraction a woman feels for a man, but it wasn't just an attraction; it was everything he caused in her. Now the question was: what did he feel about her? Shaking her head slightly, she took a deep breath and approached the fireplace.

"Eh...Where can I hang my dress?" she asked him looking away, as if she were searching for a place to put it. The truth was that she was painfully blushing. It was lucky that the fire was helping her to conceal it well.

When he heard her, Albert stood up.

"Allow me," he answered and taking the dress in his hands, he hung it close to the fireplace. "Sit in front of the fire, Candy; that way you'll warm up sooner."

Candy nodded, sitting close to him. Albert was poking the fire as she was staring at the fireplace with her gaze lost, remembering a similar scene in a summer afternoon in Scotland.

 _Terry...I hope you have found your way again..._

"You know, Candy, Terry seems to have been lucky..." Albert said quietly.

"Pardon?" she asked in surprise. It was as if he had got into her thoughts.

While he was putting another log into the fire, he continued in the same tone of voice.

"Yes, apparently he returned to Stratford. According to the magazines he's starting from scratch and there are a lot of people who support him through his return to acting. Susanna is one of them," he said, avoiding to mention what the magazines said.

"Really? How nice!" she exclaimed smiling.

 _So you went back, Terry...You went back to Broadway and to Susanna. I know everything will be fine from now on..._ she thought.

Albert was watching slyly each one of her gestures. She seemed genuinely happy and she had taken it naturally, without a hint of sadness at the mention of Susanna. Her reaction and expressions clearly indicated that, but the fact that she was a little thoughtful made him a little suspicious. But it didn't matter; he could perceive that something had changed in her at the mention of Terry's name. Her gaze no longer reflected sadness and longing for the past. In front of this new discovery, his heart was beating wildly; but this would only be the beginning.

"Candy, will you return to Chicago today?"

"Eh...well...it's that I..." she replied dubiously. "George will come for me tomorrow afternoon and then...I thought that, after introducing myself to Great Uncle William, maybe he would invite me to spend the night at the mansion..." she finished hesitantly, lowering her eyes and blushing again.

Smiling at her, Albert asked:

"So, would you like to spend the night here in the cabin? It feels so good to be surrounded by nature."

"But...but...There is only one bed!" she exclaimed nervously, opening her eyes wide.

While living in the apartment, they used to sleep in the same room but in different beds, and although he had always respected her and she had had nothing to be afraid of, an intense warmth ran all through her body at the mere thought of spending the night beside Albert in the same bed.

"And you're going to use it," she heard him say promptly. "I can sleep on the floor, in front of the fireplace, putting some blankets as a mattress. You know, it's not the first time I do that," he concluded with a wider smile, winking at her.

A brief and absolute silence followed, but suddenly Albert burst into laughter when he heard Candy's stomach growling, as if protesting with hunger.

"I'm starving too, Candy. What would you say if I prepared something to eat?"

"Eh...yes..." she answered in a low voice, blushing one more time. Apparently, that was becoming a habit of hers.

Standing up, Albert noticed that their clothes were already dry, so, getting her dress, Candy went to the bedroom to change. At the time he was a vagabond, Albert had planted several vegetables at the back of the cabin, and he was glad to see that despite time they continued to bear fruit. That meant he could prepare a substantial vegetable soup.

Coming out of the bedroom, Candy found Albert already preparing dinner. She smiled hopefully because, despite being the patriarch of the Ardlays, actually he was still the man she knew.

"Candy, would you like us to eat outside as before?" he asked her gently. "That wide trunk that always served me as a table is still there."

"Of course!" she cried excitedly. "It's been such a long time that I haven't eaten outdoors! Come on, I'll help you bring the things."

While they were eating, they talked about subjects of common interest. Candy told him how everything was going at Dr. Martin's Happy Clinic since he left the apartment, hiding, of course, her detective activities after work. As their talk progressed, they gradually became the same as they were before; it was as if time had not passed at all. Despite the note he had left her when he had gone, she wanted him to tell her the reason for his departure, so, armed with courage, she tried to tackle that subject.

"You know what? After you disappeared, it seemed to me I was getting old all of a sudden because I was so worried!" she shouted at him reproachfully, while she was looking at him steadily. But the feeling still caused in her by the fact that he had left suddenly made her unable to handle that matter.

Albert smiled with tenderness at that statement and then he answered her with seriousness, but also laughing:

"I prefer that you look a little older rather than being taken for my little sister."

Observing her perplexity, he returned her look and narrowed his eyes. He wanted to see if she had taken the hint. However, unable to resist anymore, a mischievous smile began to appear on his face and after a second, he winked at her.

 _Let's see how you react, Candy..._

For her part, she was very confused when she heard those words.

 _He's certainly very good at dodging the subject and even better at confusing my thoughts. It looks like he wants to tease me,_ she thought looking away and then, reflexively, she went on thinking. _Brother and sister...Albert and I lived together pretending to be so...Was our life similar to that one in a normal family?_ Candy then recalled how she had felt when Captain Brown embraced her like a father after Stear's funeral and the different feelings she had towards Tom and Annie. With a dreamy smile, she answered herself: _No, probably not. I believe that living with your family causes you a completely different feeling. Deep in my heart I know that Albert is someone special._

She looked up and watched him sidelong; he seemed to smile with satisfaction.

 _What does Albert think about us? Does he feel the same confusion?_ she wondered. _Oh, he's driving me crazy! He's a really exasperating man!_ she finished, letting out a snort. [16] _All right, we'll talk about this anytime you want, Albert._

.

An instant after putting her head on the pillow, Candy fell into a deep sleep. The insomnia caused by the stress of the previous day and the fatigue of that day had finally taken a toll on her. Albert approached the bedroom door and as if he were dragged inside, he entered and watched her resting on the bed. He wanted to remove a few strands that fell on her face but he restrained himself. Closing his eyes, a joyful smile appeared on his lips while he let out a soft sigh. Months had passed since the last time he had watched her sleeping; that was his habit when they lived at the Magnolia, and now she was there again. Opening his eyes, he turned and after leaving silently the bedroom, he went out of the cabin.

Since he had heard her voice that morning, a swirl of emotions had invaded his whole being and now he needed to calm them down. Lying on the grass, his gaze was lost in the starry sky, while he was analyzing what had happened that day. He still didn't believe she was there with him; it seemed that fate was determined to do its own will by crossing their paths whenever it thought was best. It had been done before and that was no exception, while thanks to that, his hopes seemed to become more and more real. He had spent a wonderful day surrounded by nature, away from the almost forced confinement due to his assignations as the head of the family, and that was thanks to her who shared his love for freedom. Now, if he found out that she reciprocated his feelings, could he ask her to give up that freedom? He closed his eyes and shook his head forcefully to get rid of that absurd idea but since it seemed to remain stuck in his mind, he couldn't help thinking that this was something he had to find out too.

.

The next day they did all sorts of outdoor activities. When Albert suggested that they go fishing Candy was excited, remembering that she had longed to do exactly that just two days ago. They also climbed a tree competing who was faster in that; she was sure she would win but it happened exactly the opposite. When she reached the top, he was already resting quietly on a branch. Candy stuck out her tongue at him and lifting her chin she defended herself saying that he had won only because his legs and arms were longer, while he just showed her a victorious smile. Sitting there, they watched silently the colorful fields. When they climbed down, Candy decided to go and pick some flowers to make a chain with them after lunch. After she collected a great number of them, they searched for a flat place to sit down. Albert felt exhausted; he almost couldn't sleep the night before, absorbed in his thoughts, and the intense activities of that day hadn't helped him at all.

"Candy, do you mind if I take a little nap while you're working?" he asked her with an apologetic gesture.

Candy nodded, feeling a little guilty, assuming that he didn't rest well because he had practically slept on the floor.

"Of course, don't worry, Albert. I'll wake you up when I finish," she replied comprehensively.

Albert noticed a small trunk a couple of meters away from there and taking it, he used it as a pillow. Settling on the grass, he crossed his arms behind his head, and then he lay down with one leg flexed and the other supported on it. After he closed his eyes, it was not long before he was fast asleep. Candy sat by his side, leaning her back against his legs, and began her arduous work with a dreamy smile on her face. Weaving the flowers very carefully, she began to make a chain which she decided would be a gift for him. While working, she noticed that she had many flowers left, so she started making the chain much longer than she had originally thought. Reviewing their reunion and all the emotions she had experienced, with a smile on her lips, she was carried away by her feelings and as the chain was growing, she unconsciously placed it around them until it took the shape of a heart. [17]

When she saw her work finished, Candy was surprised, realizing what her thoughts had elaborated with the help of her hands, but when she felt the impulse to undo it, her heart accelerated suddenly when she fixed her gaze on Albert's face and saw him observing her work with astonishment. Their eyes met and she could distinguish the scrutiny in his. She looked away quickly with an intense warmth on her cheeks. Feeling she had been discovered and not knowing what to do, she sighed with relief when she heard the sound of a horn from a distance.

"George is already here!" exclaimed Candy with excitement in her voice, as she stood up to go and meet him. Albert followed her example with his heart accelerating, putting aside the sea of questions swirling inside him. Candy threw herself upon the newcomer. "Thank you, George; you'll never know how grateful I am to you."

George only nodded while he was looking at her with tenderness. A smile threatened to appear at the corner of his lips. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and turning slightly his head, he looked over his shoulder and became nervous. Turning around, he swallowed hard and said, lowering his eyes:

"Sir William, I..." But he wasn't able to continue as he was interrupted by a gentle and soft voice.

"Thank you, George."

Looking up again, he saw Sir William's eyes full of gratitude. George was relieved when he realized that his young master understood the reason that led him to disobey his orders.

When they said goodbye and the car started, Albert kept watching as they were going away.

 _Candy, we'll meet again sooner than you expect._

oOoOoOo

It was late at night when they arrived in Chicago. Despite having made a long and tiring trip in the car, she didn't feel at all exhausted, but quite the contrary. She was still completely thrilled by what she had experienced the past two days. She had found Albert, whom she had missed so much in the last months. Despite being a talkative person by nature, she knew when to stop and behave herself but today this was not the case.

During the whole trip she didn't stop talking, telling George what had happened and overflowing with compliments towards him. She was so excited that she even asked him why he had never married and if there had been anyone special in his life. Due to excitement she didn't notice that he moved uncomfortably in his seat while he kept his eyes fixed on the road; so absorbed was she in her monologue. She also asked him all kinds of questions about his work; even how Albert dressed for his meetings. She wanted to know everything about William Ardlay, although she didn't get much; the tight-lipped George was there again. When he left her at her apartment, upon entering she went straight to the bathroom to prepare herself for sleep. She wasn't sleepy, but she knew she had to rest.

That was the first night in months that when she lay down in bed, after embracing the pillow that had belonged to him, tears didn't come. Instead, a dreamy smile was adorning her lips, and it became wider as she let out a sigh, when she fixed her eyes on the drawing that was on the nightstand. She no longer had to try to remember his features or the warmth of his gaze. Although the other drawing, that one by Dr. Martin, was very realistic, nothing compared to having him again in front of her. She had delineated with her eyes each one of his features over and over again whenever she thought he didn't notice. Pressing the pillow against her face, she tried to inhale once more his scent; although she knew it had faded away, this time she could sense it.

 _Can it be the desire to feel it that makes me imagine it?,_ she sighed. _Possibly..._ she answered herself smiling. But her smile vanished when she remembered that despite everything she had lived in Lakewood, there was something missing: the warmth of his embrace.

It was not the encounter she had dreamed of. All the while he had kept some distance but she understood that, or rather, she tried to understand. He was still Albert, but at the same time he was now Great Uncle William, her guardian, the patriarch of the Ardlays. It was hard work for her to know how to behave. There were her feelings and impulses but on the other hand, there was their legal relationship.

 _Was that which made him act like that?,_ she wondered.

Now that she had met him and been by his side, she was sure of her feelings...She loved him. The question of why he had sent her to Rockstown was still in her mind but other more frightening doubts were added: to know what he was thinking about them and which would be the kind of relationship they would establish.

' _I prefer that you look a little older rather than being taken for my little sister...'_

 _What did you mean by that, Albert?_

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[14]. In the manga, Stear made a boat in the shape of a swan for Candy. It had a fountain inside but like all his inventions, it failed on the day of its inauguration, making both of them soaking wet. Those who have seen only the anime, will understand the meaning of the swan boat in the opening song of the series.

[15]. When they go for a walk in Lakewood after Candy discovers the identity of Great Uncle William, according to the manga they visit the three gates. The boat is at the Portal of Water but for reasons of this story, I changed that.

[16]. This little dialogue and Candy's thoughts are part of the retrospections in CCFS, although I have added a phrase. I took them from the official Italian version. We don't know when Candy said those words, at least I don't, but it seemed to me it was in this part, in their first meeting.

[17]. A part of this scene is in Volume 9, Chapter 6 of the manga. Ms. Puddle's fic "Siesta Vespertina" (Afternoon Nap) is about this moment and she mentions that an Albert fan commented that the shape of the chain looked like a heart. Therefore, I borrowed that idea because since I have read that fic I can't stop thinking about it every time I see that picture in the manga.

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

Hello, everybody!

Thank you for following the story although I proceed so slowly.

This chapter in particular was very difficult for me to write since Great Uncle William's revelation is one of the most significant moments of the story and one of the most beautiful in the manga, so I hope I have somehow done justice to it, and if I haven't, please forgive me.

From this chapter on, as you have already noticed, I will begin to vary slightly from the manga. My mind has been working trying to interweave it with the novels and in my opinion several letters in the novel are intertwined with the last chapter of the manga, implying that some scenes happened at another time, so I'll venture to do some exploring about this.

I have also added certain things, like Albert's reaction when he saw her wet clothes clinging to her body or her reaction when she saw him shirtless with a towel around his neck. Despite their education and respect, I think that surely they felt some "embarrassment" seeing suddenly each other that way and especially when their feelings were in a whirlwind, don't you think?

Those who are familiar with the manga must have also noticed that I removed the scene with Poupe in Candy and Albert's walk in Lakewood. The reason is that in CCFS something happened to the skunk and I try this story to be as close as possible to Mizuki's last narration. We'll know later what happened to the little animal.

Thank you to all the silent readers. I hope you'll like the chapter.

Until next time!


	6. Revelations - Part 1

**CHAPTER SIX: Revelations – Part 1**

It was already past ten in the morning when Candy woke up. Despite being a sleepyhead, it had been a long time since she got up so late. Since she had started working, the sense of responsibility didn't allow her to do that; after all, as she always repeated herself, she was an excellent nurse and she thought that also included getting to work on time. But today she could make an exception; it was Saturday. Since she worked with Dr. Martin, she had the weekends free, so she could stay in bed a few more minutes to stretch herself. Slowly, she raised both arms and stretched herself completely, making a small grimace while squeezing her eyes and fists forcefully, and after a few seconds, she began to relax letting both her hands fall on the pillow, just above her head. Little by little she opened her eyes; first the one, then the other, getting gradually accustomed to the bright rays of the sun that were already filtered fully into the room. Still sleepy, she dragged her hands from the pillow to put them lazily on her forehead, blinking in the same way. After staying in that position for a couple of minutes, she turned around to be on her side, took the pillow and folding it in half, she placed it under her head while hugging it. In that way she could have a better view of the drawing that greeted her from the nightstand. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Even if a thousand years passed, she would never get tired of seeing him. Just like the night before, a dreamy smile adorned her lips as she remembered those two days she had spent by his side. It still seemed to her that it was a dream, and that was partly because she had actually revived all those moments in her dreams.

With the smile still on her face, she got up and went directly to the bathroom to take a shower and see if in that way she would not only wake up from numbness but also get down from that dreamy cloud on which she was. Since she entered the shower she didn't stop humming for a single moment and she continued doing that while she dried her body with the towel, while she put on her clothes and while she finished brushing her hair. Being still in a world of her own, she was startled to hear loud knocks on the front door. She looked quickly at the clock, realizing that it was thirteen minutes past noon. How long had it taken her this time to get ready, lost in her thoughts? To tell the truth, she didn't know, but judging by the time, it had been almost two hours.

Then, being still in her room, she heard someone calling her name in the corridor, on the other side of the door; the loud knocks were becoming more and more insistent. Slightly dazed, she came out of the room and hurried towards the door to open it, but when she was in front of it, something caught her attention. Roughly folded, as if someone in a hurry had done it, a note was lying on the floor. Immediately she bent down to pick it up with one hand... [18]

 _Surely someone must have slipped it this morning..._ she thought with some indifference, shrugging her shoulders. _Or has someone left it while I was in Lakewood and last night I simply didn't see it...?_ she wondered now hesitatingly, because if so, her reunion with Albert also had resulted in increasing her distraction.

"Candy! Candy!"

She heard again the voices accompanied by the insistent knocks, taking her out of her thoughts, but being now in front of the door, she began to recognize the owners of those voices. It had been days since the last time she saw them, so, without waiting a moment longer, holding the still unread note in her hand, she finally opened the door.

"Archie, Annie! Patty...? How nice to see you! But...To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" she said smiling. But soon, after having looked them over, her voice faded with astonishment. Shaking her head slightly, she added: "Are all three of you going on a trip?"

"Going on a trip, us?" retorted Archie. "Where have you been? Don't you remember what day it is?"

"Well...Saturday...?" she replied hesitantly, opening her eyes wider while looking in all directions.

"Candy!" exclaimed Annie with disbelief and astonishment, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Come on, Candy, be sensible. Doesn't the name Neal Leagan say anything to you?" snapped Archie, alarmed. "Didn't you read the note I left under your door?"

"It seems she saw it but she didn't read it..." said Patty in a low voice, with her eyes fixed on the object Candy was holding in her hand, pointing at it with her finger at the same time. That made everybody turn quickly their eyes towards it.

"Oh, was it you who left this note?" asked Candy, almost as if it were something unimportant, raising the hand that was holding it. "I've just noticed it."

Annie exclaimed suddenly, horrified: "Candy! Hurry up, Candy, you must run away!"

"Run away...?" she asked frowning.

But when those last words were united with Neal's name in her mind, it took her only a fraction of a second to remember everything; the reason for her unexpected trip to Lakewood...

 _The party for the engagement with Neal is today...I've completely forgotten..._ she told herself bringing her hand to her mouth with a surprised expression.

Now she understood the alarmed state of her friends. Her reunion with Albert had definitely increased her distraction.

"Candy!" called Archie raising his voice, causing her to come out of her thoughts. "I can't believe that you take all this lightly and you haven't even seen or read the note!" he reprimanded her, with the same gesture of surprise she had done before. Assimilating the words Annie had just said, Archie added: "Don't waste any more time! Two days ago I heard the rumor that Neal is going to be enga..."

"But..."

Candy tried to interrupt him.

"Candy, let Archie explain!" Annie interrupted her at the same time, with such a firm voice that even she was surprised.

Panting, Archie continued: "I was telling you that I heard a rumor that Neal is going to be engaged to you. This morning I made sure that it's not a rumor but a real fact. They're arranging the mansion so that the engagement party is held today! And surely before long someone will come to take you there!" He took a breath and added urgently: "Here you can find enough money so that you can run away, get settled and live in another place for a long time. Annie will prepare a suitcase for you so that you leave immediately."

Candy was surprised by all that her friends had done just _to save her_ from that disastrous engagement and deeply touched and at the same time a little amused by the expressions on their faces, she added: "Thank you, my friends. Great Aunt has already mentioned it to me but I will simply go there and firmly refuse in front of the whole family. I don't need to run away and move to another place."

"Candy..." murmured Archie, impressed.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me," she replied with a wink, before the astonished eyes of her friends.

oOoOoOo

Since early in the morning, the main residence of the Ardlays in Chicago was filled by a large number of servants, hired specifically for the engagement party, and by members of the orchestra that was going to play for the event, who were preparing the stage. Madam Elroy had personally supervised every detail with Sara Leagan's help, and both women were extremely pleased to have everything organized in a record time. And it couldn't be otherwise; they had done everything to save Neal's life.

But as if the success in organizing the party was not enough, they were also lucky because members of the Ardlay family, who lived in other states of the country and even in Europe, had started arriving in Chicago since last week for the purpose of attending the annual meeting given by the family, which reported how the family business was going, and they were very interested in that occasion as the official presentation of the head of the family was approaching. Although there was some discomfort about their participating at such a short notice, they couldn't afford to refuse the invitation for the engagement party of, according to the rumors, none other than the adopted daughter of the Ardlays, the patriarch's ward; that would be like digging their own social and commercial grave. The same thing had happened with their business partners, friends and acquaintances of the family.

It was ten minutes to five in the afternoon, and the main parlor was ready to receive the guests. The well-kept garden could be seen through the high windows, giving a magnificent background to the already elegant parlor adjoining the dining room where the tables were fully arranged for everybody. On the second floor of the mansion, Neal Leagan was pacing back and forth in his room, impatient because Candy had not arrived yet. They were supposed to host the party, so she should be by his side to receive the guests; that was what etiquette indicated, and due to his social position, he knew all those rules perfectly well. It seemed that he had to give his fiancée some lessons. But suddenly, a gloomy thought slithered into his mind causing him to start speaking in a loud voice...

"Why are you so late, Candy? Do you perhaps have the courage to oppose Great Uncle William's orders? But I swear that if you don't show up you'll pay for this!" he huffed furiously, giving a blow to the wall. "You'll be mine, even if it is by force, and I'll make you ask for forgiveness on your knees!"

His breathing was agitated due to the intensity of his feelings but when he heard a knock on the door, he took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down.

"Come in," he said with feigned tranquility.

"Neal, it's time for you to come down," his mother told him. "Although I still don't like this connection, our name is above everything and we mustn't give a bad impression."

"Is Candy here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes while fixing his gaze upon his mother to make her answer.

Sara Leagan replied with a snort: "Not yet, but she shouldn't be late. Now go down; as a host it's part of your duty to receive the guests; after all, it's your engagement party."

There was no need for his mother to remind him of his obligations; he knew them well enough! That was exactly what he had been thinking about! Clenching his fists, he took another deep breath and with his eyes still fixed on her he nodded, left the room and headed towards the first floor, without saying a word. Yes, that was his engagement party and the social norms demanded that he should be in the hall. He would settle his accounts with Candy later.

oOoOoOo

It took her some time to convince her friends that she would be fine and that they had nothing to worry about but in the end she had achieved it. Given her salary as a nurse, she didn't have any fine and elegant dresses to attend high society parties, but in case she could afford them, why should she buy them, if she didn't attend any of those pretentious parties? But the fact was that today she would attend one and she didn't have anything decent to wear, at least for the scrutinizing eyes of all those who would be present. However, she didn't care. She knew that they would undoubtedly judge her for her origins, no matter what she was wearing, so, why should she look someone else outwardly when inside she was still the same person? And even more, why should she try to look different when there was a forced engagement she intended to reject? She wouldn't change just because she had been adopted by the noble Ardlay family. [19]

With that resolution, she concluded that a simple and discreet dress would suffice. However, before her friends left, Annie noticed a certain resolution in her eyes and after asking her what she would wear to the party, she urged her to put something appropriate for the occasion, helping her to choose carefully a fine dress among those which were in the suitcase. She also emphasized the hour she had to appear at the mansion. Almost two hours after they had come, her friends were gone and Candy prepared something light to eat. Although she was starving, she couldn't afford to waste more time preparing something elaborate and then having to fix it because it had been burned; not if she wanted to have enough time to get ready. After having cleaned everything in the kitchen, she went to her room to begin her personal preparations; the party would start in about two hours. Actually, she didn't care to arrive punctually as Annie had suggested...Not doing so, would be a factor that would prepare her "future fiancé" for her rejection before the engagement. After a meticulous preparation, she finally looked at herself in the full-length mirror, being satisfied with her reflection. Yes, although she didn't care about the comments those people could make on her clothes, after all, showing up at the party, she would represent Great Uncle William's name and she had to make a good impression, at least physically. If she was dressed like that, she told herself, it was only for him.

With a satisfied smile on her face she left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

.

When the carriage left her in front of the gate of the Ardlay mansion, it was already forty five minutes after five in the afternoon, and as she approached the entrance door towards the hall, she heard the music of the orchestra coming from the main parlor, accompanied by incessant murmur and sudden laughter from the guests. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to summon up her courage, remembering all the time that she had Albert's support. With a decided step, trying to control her nervousness, she walked to the door of the grand parlor...The time to put Neal Leagan in his place in public had come.

 _Neal...you won't get away with this..._ she promised herself.

Every conversation in the grand parlor revolved around the magnificent engagement party that was taking place, and everybody was amazed at the opulence in every detail and the exquisite music in the background.

"Look at the floral arrangements on the tables, my dear. Later I'll ask Sara where she ordered them. Wouldn't it be great to put something like that for Sally's birthday?" remarked an elegant lady to her husband.

"Yes, dear, they are beautiful. Do as you like," he answered her trying not to roll his eyes. Other details he considered more important called his attention, so, turning to his neighbor, he commented: "Alfred, do you know what seems strange to me? It's rare to see so many members of the Ardlay family joined together. Don't you think so?" he added, slightly lowering his voice.

"You are right, Patrick, but I have heard that the bride is the adoptive daughter of the Ardlays, the ward of Sir William himself," he replied exchanging with him a glance of understanding.

In another corner of the parlor, another lady whispered to her husband, bringing her hand to her mouth: "Oh, look, my dear! Aunt Elroy is already here."

"Then let's take our places," he answered looking slyly in the direction his wife was staring at, and then he added: "It seems that soon the party will officially begin."

Madam Elroy entered the parlor haughtily, taking her place at the head of the table as was her custom. Her severe and impenetrable face didn't show any emotion. Neal quickly stood by her side hoping he would see his "fiancée" on the other side of Aunt Elroy. He had managed to keep himself under control when she didn't appear next to him to welcome the guests, to tolerate doing that alone but that was something which wouldn't be overlooked. Candy should be worthy of the Leagan surname, and he would be responsible for teaching her. Now didn't she have at least the courtesy to take her place when the engagement would be formally announced? That was completely intolerable...Feeling anger accumulating more and more inside him, he wondered...

 _But what is she doing? What's keeping her? She should already be here!..._

Suddenly, sensing a presence at the entrance of the parlor, he turned around to see who it was. There she was, elegantly dressed, with a coronet of flowers adorning her loose hair. His eyes delighted in seeing her dressed like that, so much so that he was out of breath and forgot his anger for a moment, but coming promptly to his senses, without thinking twice, he went quickly and angrily to meet her.

Archie, Annie and Patty, who had also noticed her arrival, hastened their steps towards her, staying only a few yards behind Neal and they watched closely everything that was about to happen.

When Neal got where Candy was standing, he furiously protested, taking her arm roughly.

"What took you so long? You're late!" he said frowning, with his face red with anger, and he ordered her authoritatively: "Hurry up and take your place right now!"

Since she had arrived at the mansion, Candy's pulse had wildly accelerated because of what she was about to do and everything that was going to trigger, but it was just enough for her to see the way Neal addressed her to make everything she felt disappear completely and be replaced by a fury that came from the depths of her being. Feeling rage taking control of her, she pulled her arm getting herself free from Neal's grip, and the force of this act caused him to step back, briefly losing his balance. Candy took three steps forward and taking a deep breath, she spoke to the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began with a firm and clear voice, "I have to make a very important announcement." She waited for a few seconds to capture everybody's attention (even the orchestra stopped playing), and when she was sure she had obtained that, she said with defiance and certainty in her eyes: "I, Candice White, flatly refuse to be engaged to Neal Leagan."

After several seconds, the absolute silence in the room changed into a loud whisper produced by the murmurs between the guests, who were perplexed by that unexpected declaration. Since they had arrived, they had been waiting patiently for Madam Elroy to appear and officially start the party by announcing the engagement of the adoptive daughter of the Ardlays, as it had been said. So, what was that? The looks of perplexity and astonishment were continually shifting from Candy to Aunt Elroy. Then they saw the face of the latter become more severe, throwing a murderous look at the newcomer, as she pushed abruptly the chair in which she had been sitting and stood up suddenly.

"But what are you talking about? How dare you do that?" she said raising her voice, with her jaw trembling with rage, making the murmurs that were heard stop completely in a second.

The eyes of the guests were still going from Madam Elroy to Candy and from Candy to Madam Elroy. The old lady was going to open her mouth to force the young girl to retract, when she was interrupted by a powerful male voice that broke through the parlor authoritatively.

"What Candy says is true. She will _not_ be engaged to Neal Leagan," said the voice, emphasizing that word.

Standing next to one of the doors that led to one of the terraces surrounding the parlor, was the imposing, tall and authoritarian figure of a man dressed neatly and gracefully in a fine black suit. His cold and penetrating gaze pierced instantly Madam Elroy. Albert had been waiting outside for some time when he heard Candy's voice; he just wanted to make sure that there was no setback, but when he heard his aunt trying to impose herself, he didn't hesitate to enter the parlor showing his authority.

Completely bewildered, Madam Elroy brought a hand to her mouth, stifling a groan. She suddenly turned pale and looked panic-stricken.

"Wil...William...?" she began to stammer, with wide open eyes and agitated breathing. "Weren't you supposed to be in Lakewood?" she asked in a trembling voice, while Albert was approaching with an air of certainty and power, until he stood in front of her.

The murmurs of those present didn't stop, as they were amazed at the state of shock in which Elroy Ardlay was before the presence of that young stranger. In Chicago's high society she was known as a cold, authoritarian and imperturbable woman. As for the family, besides these characteristics, they knew well enough that she would never allow anyone to address her in that way, so her hesitation, her perturbation and the look her face betrayed had surprised everybody, making them comment among themselves on what was happening. Who was that young man who was capable of altering Madam Elroy in that way? And what's more, everything indicated that she knew him and respected him! But that was a secret which was soon to be revealed.

For Candy, everything was happening in slow motion. She had come into the parlor with her body trembling. Thanks to Neal's reaction she had recovered and without hesitation she pronounced her decision about the engagement, but little did she expect to see him, in that place. But there was Albert, the man who owned her heart and her thoughts. When she heard his voice she couldn't stop her heart from jumping with intensity and a strange flutter from forming in her belly; her mind went blank and all the people around her disappeared. Her eyes could see only him and the aura of authority he radiated. Lost in her emotions, she was brought back to reality by an arrogant voice.

"You! Who do you think you are?" exploded Neal, full of rage, as he stood up beside Aunt Elroy. "Go to your home! You have no business here!" He kept shouting while pointing at him with his index finger and then, talking to his aunt, he continued: "Aunt Elroy, this is the man! He is the one who said he suffered from amnesia and lived with Candy!" he finished contemptuously, watching him with superiority from head to toe.

Everybody gasped at the news, hearing negative comments about Candy having lived with a young man. But to Madam Elroy the situation was totally different. Hearing those words, she brought a hand to her chest, feeling that her legs were beginning to weaken. A chill ran through her spine and the expression on her face was indecipherable.

"But then..." Her voice faded away as she was trying to assimilate the meaning of Neal's words.

"Yes, that is correct. It was Candy who took care of me when I lost my memory," was Albert's firm reply.

Madam Elroy felt as if everything was turning around her. That couldn't be true; William couldn't have been living _alone_ with that girl in that apartment! Taking a deep breath, she tried to digest that revelation and lifting a trembling hand to point out at Candy with her finger, she continued: "Then...it was her...?"

Her hesitant question was again interrupted by Neal.

"But, Aunt, what is he doing here? Who is he?" he snapped almost spitting out of fury, shaking his fists up and down in front of him, adding: "Throw him out immediately!"

Coming slightly out of the state in which she was immersed, Madam Elroy raised her voice: "Be quiet, Neal!" She made a brief pause during which she recovered. "He is..."

But she couldn't continue as she was interrupted by Albert.

"Please, let me do that!" he said, more as an order than a request. And, turning around to be in front of all who were present, with a penetrating gaze and a firm voice, he introduced himself in an articulate manner: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is...William...Albert...Ardlay."

More gasps and a few stifled cries were heard all through the parlor. The expressions of astonishment and bewilderment on the faces of the guests and the family members were tangible, with the exception of Candy and Madam Elroy, who lowered her eyes, tapping her fingers nervously. The expressions of Archie, Annie and Patty, who were near Candy, were even more perplexed than all the rest.

"B...but...how...Al...Albert is...Great...Great Uncle...Wil...William?" stammered Archie, with his eyes wide open while pointing at him and shifting his gaze from him to Annie, Patty and Candy.

He repeated that phrase several times and some of them he said it to himself. [20] For their part, Annie and Patty just looked at them in the same way Archie did, covering their mouths with their hands. A few moments later, some nervous smiles appeared on their faces. Candy smiled with understanding, seeing the impact this news had on them. After all, she had gone through something similar herself. All of them had known Albert, and they had never expected that he was the "eccentric old man", known as Great Uncle William, the patriarch of the clan.

On the contrary, Neal, only seconds before Albert presented himself, had been clinging to Madam Elroy, sure that by her side he would have all the support he needed to throw out that vagabond who had surely stolen those clothes. However, when he heard that man's last words, he turned his eyes to Madam Elroy, just to make sure if what he had said was true. Noticing Great Aunt Elroy's expression of respect and submission, a sudden panic swept over him as he realized what was the meaning of all that. He abruptly moved away from her and now went to look for support in the arms of his mother, who had exactly the same expression with him.

That moment Madam Elroy's submissive voice was heard.

"But, William, why did you come without warning?"

"Because I will never allow my adoptive daughter to marry without my consent!" thundered Albert's voice throughout the parlor.

At his relentless answer, Madam Elroy lowered her head and said in a low voice: "I was going to inform you later..."

But her sentence was interrupted again.

"Then it would be too late!" he snapped in an inflexible manner, with anger reflecting on his face and in his penetrating gaze.

"Albert..." whispered Candy unconsciously.

A strange feeling of anxiety invaded her senses causing her to lower her head and her eyes. That man physically looked like Albert but there was something different about him. The timbre of his voice was still the same, but she couldn't find the gentle tone that characterized him...His eyes, always warm and friendly, were two lakes in the middle of a storm, throwing penetrating and icy glances that supported the veracity of his words...And his face...it didn't have the kindness to which she was accustomed but a stern expression that left no doubt about his position of authority before the others, even Aunt Elroy. Then, one of the dreaded questions Candy had raised the night before began to materialize. She wasn't in front of the free-spirited Albert...She was in front of William Ardlay, the patriarch of the clan. Once again everything around her ceased to exist while a whirlwind of emotions was flooding her being as she remembered his words...He had referred to her as his _adoptive daughter._ Candy felt a severe pain in her chest caused by those words, although she was moved that he had faced his aunt with the only purpose of supporting her. However, would this actually be the role she would play in his life, his ward whom he considered as a daughter...? She was taken out of her thoughts as she heard his voice again, which made her look up.

"I'm sorry, Neal, but it is Candy who will decide whom she wants to marry." He informed Neal authoritatively, making it clear that the engagement he intended would _never_ take place.

When he heard him, Neal felt his initial panic disappearing and being replaced by an uncontrollable rage for being publicly humiliated in that way. His face contorted and his breathing became superfluous. Since he had seen him by chance some time ago, walking beside Candy, he had detested him but he came to deeply hate him when he discovered that he lived with her. He had seen the opportunity to accuse him when he saw him enter the parlor, but he didn't expect something like that to happen. He could _never_ do anything against him...and he wouldn't even dare. That icy gaze was a silent and clear warning from Great Uncle William. Feeling that he could no longer stand the looks and the humiliation, he murmured something to himself and immediately ran out of the parlor, before the astonished eyes of the guests. Only Sara Leagan's face showed some consternation, but Eliza threw a fulminant look at Candy, telling her without words that she was the cause of that situation.

To make the atmosphere more relaxed, Albert turned back to everyone present.

"Friends and family," he began to say quietly, "please excuse us for what happened, but I hope you don't mind a slight change of plans. Since we are all gathered here, there is a dinner prepared and an orchestra waiting, and as there will no longer be any engagement, how would you like to celebrate my official presentation with me?" he finished, with a soft smile on his lips.

He could observe the guests smiling and nodding cheerfully at his words. After making a toast, the party started officially, forgetting the unpleasant episode. The orchestra began again to play beautiful melodies, while the guests were socializing in small groups, commenting in amazement on the patriarch's presentation. Candy made her way among them looking for a way out towards the terrace; after everything that had happened she needed to breathe some fresh air. Since Great Aunt Elroy had excused herself feeling suddenly indisposed, Archie had offered to help her go up to her room, followed by Annie and Patty. While continuing to make her way, she heard some conversations where the ladies commented on how handsome Uncle William was and that they had always thought he was an old man, which no doubt would cause a great impact on high society. This made a smile appear on Candy's face, as she realized that it was not only her who thought how handsome Albert was, although, to be honest with herself, she felt a little jealous hearing such comments. The gentlemen were discussing about the same thing, but in a completely different sense. William Ardlay's appearance indicated Madam Elroy's forthcoming retirement.

As she was almost coming out of the crowd of guests, she felt that someone approached her from behind and began to speak in her ear, startling her: "Candy, could you wait for me near the lake?" With her heart pounding hard she turned to him, but seeing the warmth of his gaze and hearing the sweetness of his voice, she could only nod in confirmation, giving him a radiant smile. Albert's lips curved slightly and he added: "I'll be with you in a moment."

When he said that, he winked at her, turned around and started to walk away.

Candy remained in her place for a moment, seeing Albert passing through the crowd. The anxiety she had been feeling about the way he referred to her began to disappear little by little, when he spoke directly to her, now simply as Albert. Without waiting any longer, she turned around resuming her way to the terrace overlooking the garden, where she would find the path leading to the lake. A different kind of anxiety flooded her now. He had asked her to meet him alone. What did he want to talk to her about? Feeling deeply nervous, she left the parlor.

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[18]. CCFS and the manga give us different perspectives on how Archie interacted with Candy about the engagement with Neal. The manga shows us Archie, Patty and Annie coming to the apartment to look for Candy with the intention of helping her run away so as not to be engaged. In CCFS this scene is replaced by a note Archie leaves under Candy's door, in which he informs her about the unpleasant rumor that Neal Leagan wants to marry her.

According to my interpretation, in CCFS Candy found this note before Great Aunt Elroy called her to let her know about the engagement because in the retrospection Candy mentions that Archie told her that Neal seemed to be serious but she didn't believe that would be possible. That made me understand that when Candy received the note she didn't believe it was true and she believed it only when they ordered her to accept that engagement.

But anyway, because of this story, since Archie appears in both scenes, I mixed the manga and CCFS, altering the scene itself.

[19]. "She wouldn't change just because she had been adopted by the Ardlay family." In CCFS Candy says that phrase in her retrospection when she remembers the engagement with Neal. She doesn't refer to the dress but to how she was judged for her origins.

[20]. In the letter Candy writes to Archie in CCFS after Stear's memorial, she amusedly remarks on how he stammered when he discovered who Great Uncle William was and how many times he asked about it (nine).

oOoOoOo

 **Personal** **notes**

Writing these scenes has been too difficult for me since these events are crucial in the story, and especially because you have something with which to compare them (manga). Again this chapter is mainly based on the manga and most of the conversations are from the English manga version. The reason is that several of them were more consistent with the images or they enriched the story more than the Spanish version. Sometimes I mixed them; that's why they are paraphrased. In relation to the manga, there is no great change in this chapter with the exception of the scene where Archie, Annie and Patty arrive at the apartment.

While I was writing, I noticed a detail that until now I had overlooked, although perhaps it was only product of my imagination. As I mentioned, I have been using the English and Spanish manga versions. In the latter I noticed that the conversations of the guests at the engagement party, although few, referred to Madam Elroy as Aunt Elroy and to William Ardlay as Uncle William, so I was intrigued by the possibility that it was more of a family than a social gathering, like that one which took place in Lakewood when Candy came with the Leagans. Besides, they should know each other even from afar. Therefore, I mention that relatives had begun to arrive, and what better reason for that than the future presentation of the patriarch, although the party of his presentation in only mentioned in the anime. On the contrary, when I read the same conversations in English, they were not only different but when they refer to them they speak more respectfully, as if they were not family members. Actually in the end I don't know what kind of a party it was, social or family gathering, so I chose the first one.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read, a hug for all of you. And my gratitude to Fay, she is making this possible!

Blessings!


	7. Revelations - Part 2

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Revelations – Part 2**

He could still remember the wrath that overwhelmed him when Candy appeared before him to mention that she was forced to be engaged to Neal, and what's more, that it was his order. But having witnessed such a lie intended to be carried out to the end, despite Candy's refusal, made his soul light up with intensity, surpassing the already deep anger he had felt in Lakewood. Having made his best effort to keep his self-control and not let go of all the fury that was burning inside him, resulted in the fact that he was now paying the price; he felt his whole body shudder as he hurried up the stairs to the second floor. He had to talk seriously to his aunt.

Although he had a deep respect and affection for her due to everything she had done for him, one thing was clear to both of them; _he_ was the patriarch and therefore the person with the greatest authority in the family. So, how could she even think of making use of his name to carry out such a perverse plan that would affect significantly the life of another person? The idea itself bothered him but the fact that person was Candy, his Candy, made his blood boil in his veins. He had never before raised his voice to his aunt and much less in front of other people, so he couldn't help feeling slightly mortified because of that. With a firm step he reached the room and he knocked on the door in the same way. A moment later, Madam Elroy's personal maid opened the door that led to the anteroom but when she saw the unknown face of the tall blond man in front of her, she couldn't help making a gesture of surprise.

"Good afternoon, _sir_. What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Good afternoon. I came to talk to Madam Elroy," he said authoritatively, looking at her, but when he turned again his gaze in front of him and tried to advance through the door, the maid got in his way causing him to stop and look back at her, with a cold and penetrating glance.

"Forgive me but you can't come in like this. I have to announce you first and see if Madam Elroy can receive you," she said with a trembling voice, lowering her eyes. The way he had looked at her had made her tremble involuntarily and she felt her legs beginning to wobble, as his eyes were still on her.

Seeing the girl's reaction, Albert understood her position. After all, until a few moments ago, he had been a stranger to everybody and he still was, except to the people who were on the first floor. Besides, what was happening to him to speak like this to that girl, a person who wasn't to blame for his bad mood? He had never been that way but he also understood that he was extremely upset, as he had never been in his life, which had completely clouded his mind. He took a deep breath to calm down, opened his mouth to speak but that was all he could do, as Madam Elroy's voice was heard slightly from the end of the room.

"Who is it, Doris? Is that you, William?"

With his eyes still fixed on the girl, while she was looking up to see his response, Albert replied raising his voice: "Yes, Aunt."

The maid shook her head slightly, squinting her eyes, surprised at the relationship that stranger seemed to have with her mistress, but when she heard how she replied, she simply opened her eyes wide, getting immediately out of his way, lowering her head in signal of submission.

"Oh, my dear...please come in," said the old lady in a slightly weak tone.

Then Albert simply came into the bedroom. Upon entering, he saw his aunt reclining on the bed, resting. The scene itself accentuated the slight mortification he had felt while he climbed the stairs; after all, he had caused this, with his sudden appearance and afterwards with his reaction.

"Good afternoon, Aunt; how are you?" he asked, concerned about her health, and trying to sound quiet. Seeing her in that state made his anger diminish considerably. "Archie told me you felt unwell."

"Oh, my dear William, it's nothing. It's only that your sudden appearance startled me," she said in a strained voice. "I didn't expect to see you for two more weeks until your official presentation." She was hoping that if he saw her like this he would forget that she had abused his trust by misusing his name.

But that caused his anger that had diminished to begin increasing again.

"About that..." Albert made a meaningful pause, "I can realize it, Aunt. I didn't count on my presence today to be able to carry out your... _purpose_...to use my name _without authorization,"_ he finished, accentuating those words, hoping to get an explanation from her.

Madam Elroy lowered her gaze, not knowing what to answer, and without looking up she tried to explain.

"William, it was an emergency. You weren't here and...my only purpose was to avoid another misfortune in the family. Neal was going to enlist in the army!"

"Neal...? In the army...? Oh, Aunt, please!" he exclaimed with a note of sarcasm, making a gesture and vehemently shaking his head. "And what has that got to do with Candy? Why use my name to force her to do something against her will?" Albert was aware of the harassment Candy had endured by Neal and to what extent the latter had come, but would he be able to go further? Wishing to get an answer to that question, he added, letting her see his exaltation:

"You know better than anyone everything she has gone through with the Leagans and the kind of relationship they have! Then why marry her with Neal?"

"Because that was the only way to prevent him from enlisting!" she replied with intensity.

Albert opened his eyes wide, disgusted to confirm his assumption and then he cried, clenching his fists and losing his patience: "But that's what you don't see, Aunt; Neal has deceived you!"

When Madam Elroy heard her nephew's words and saw the firmness with which he spoke just to support that girl, her concern for having misused his name vanished letting loose her own complaint.

"If that is so, haven't you done the same thing, William? Haven't you deceived me?" she retorted, forgetting her ailment as she got up from bed and stood up immediately, while she was pointing at him with her finger and throwing him a fulminant look. "After you recovered your memory and came to see me, didn't you tell me that you wouldn't come back to live at the mansion because you didn't want to abandon so suddenly the _friend_ who took care of you, and with whom you had shared an apartment, without _him_ being aware of your position? And that in order to do that you needed to continue living with _him_ a little longer?" She made a pause after dragging that last sentence while breathing agitatedly, but after a fraction of a second she exploded adding: "YOU HAVE DECEIVED ME, WILLIAM! ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVE BEEN DECEIVING ME! YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH THAT STUPID ORPHAN WHO HAS BROUGHT ONLY MISFORTUNE TO THE FAMILY! YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING ALONE WITH HER!"

"I beg you to measure your words, Aunt!" he answered with a tone of warning. "I remind you that it was thanks to that 'stupid orphan' as you call her that I am alive today! If it hadn't been for Candy, I would probably have died!"

"Hush! Don't say such nonsense! I want you to assure me that..."

"Aunt," he interrupted her, trying to control himself, "when I appeared before you after having recovered my memory, I told you about the state I was in when I arrived in Chicago. I had no wish to go on living, and with my weakened health I would surely have died without Candy's care. It was she who gave meaning to my life and gave me back the desire to live," he said lowering his voice, with his eyes closed; a sign that didn't go unnoticed by Madam Elroy.

Her sixth sense warned her of something but she knew it would be best not to mention it, at least for now. After all, he was a young man with no past, who lived alone in an apartment with a young woman, a _beautiful_ young woman, she couldn't deny it – she cursed to herself - and her sixth sense told her that they had developed a deep relationship and apparently he had developed a deep feeling for her; she just prayed that there hadn't been any romance and above all that nothing had happened between them. Therefore, with extreme caution she ventured to inquire a little more about their coexistence to see how far they had gone.

"William, is there something I need to know?" she began. "During your coexistence, have you..."

"No, Aunt," he interrupted her again quietly, guessing her question. "Candy and I lived together pretending to be brother and sister. The relationship we maintained was strictly that of a patient and his nurse." And looking into her eyes, he added: "You have nothing to worry about. Even as an amnesiac, your teachings had an effect. I knew how to behave as a true gentleman."

Madam Elroy exhaled with relief. Nothing had happened which could bring consequence between them but she noticed a deep feeling in Albert's eyes.

 _It's true that the eyes are the window of the soul..._ she thought.

Now she had to do something to remove that potential problem from her nephew's future.

"Well, I think we have to thank her for taking such good care of you," she said with condescension. "Now that she knows who you really are everything will be easier. Since she decided not to be a part of the Ardlays after leaving St. Paul's College, we'll show her our gratitude, maybe with a generous sum of money and then we'll let her go her own way. I will ask George to be in charge of..."

"Aunt, please stop." Once again he interrupted her, trying to speak as quietly as possible. "I would like to remind you two things. Firstly, my advanced presentation was not just a facade so that you would remain in control of everything as you have done so far. Thank you for your concern but I have to remind you that _I_ am the head of the family, the one who says what should be done. Secondly, Candy is under my direct tutelage. She is and _will continue to be_ an Ardlay; that will _never_ change, Aunt. So please stop making plans about her."

"But..."

"No buts. This is my last word. And please," he added with a slight tone of warning, "don't be disrespectful to Candy again and _never_ speak again in my name without my consent, and much less if it's about something that involves her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to retire. I have an important matter to attend to."

Bowing his head, he said goodbye to Madam Elroy and went immediately to the door, leaving behind him a disturbed and stupefied old lady.

oOoOoOo

When she left the parlor through one of the doors that led to one of the terraces, the rays of the afternoon sun welcomed her. Slowly, she advanced to the stairs that would take her to the garden. She stood in her place for a moment when she reached the first step, and after holding the marble balustrade she closed her eyes filling her lungs with the fresh spring air. The worst was over and now she was free from that forced and ill-disposed engagement.

 _Albert..._ she sighed to herself.

When she saw him, she knew he had left his refuge in Lakewood and the preparation before he presented himself in society, knowing full well that having done so, inevitably all of his burden as head of the family would fall upon him now. And why did he do it? Letting out another sigh, this time audible to any person who had been beside her, she answered herself with a soft smile...

 _He did it for me._

Opening her eyes she started to descend the stairs to go near the lake, just as he had asked her, but taking a few steps after she arrived downstairs, she heard some familiar voices and a whimper coming from another terrace. They were the voices of Sara Leagan and her children, Eliza and Neal, and the latter was crying. Hidden behind a tall bush and feeling extremely impressed by that display of emotions from his part, she couldn't help wondering if she had misinterpreted his feelings and if it wasn't just a whim. Maybe he truly...loved her? Curious and doubtful, she stood in that place to listen to what was happening...

"Mama...I don't want to stay here any longer..." Neal said between sobs.

With a maternal gesture that Candy had never before seen in her, Mrs. Leagan caressed her son's head, comforting him.

"Don't cry anymore, Neal. We'll go to Florida for a while," she told him in a soothing voice. "That will help you get over her."

"Don't worry, Neal. I'm sure you'll find other girls better than Candy there," added Eliza contemptuously, terribly irritated by that situation.

"Really?" he replied turning immediately to look at his sister. His face was still full of tears but his voice had a hint of hope. If that was true, he didn't want to stay in Chicago any longer, so, looking back at his mother, he caught her arms and slightly shaking her he added: "Then, mama, let's go right away to Florida."

And that was all Candy could bear. Being too upset to continue listening to that conversation, she began to move towards the lake. She would never really understand Neal Leagan. His tears and pain for her seemed so real that for a moment she felt compassion for him but then, seeing how his affection for her had changed in the hope that he would meet other women...better than herself? No, that was something inconceivable...And he said that he loved her! That was the kind of love he offered her! And it was not that it really mattered to her, but it was the simple fact how his _whim_ had affected her.

With determined steps, due to her anger, soon she reached the grove that was near the lake. About fifty meters in front of that, the bright surface of the water was glowing quietly, and the soft sound of the small waves brought her back to a peaceful condition. Closing her eyes, she extended her arms to her sides and turned around a couple of times, full of that sense of peace and freedom. When she stopped, she opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on a tall and sturdy tree a few meters away from her. She looked at it and quickly noticed its strong branches; it was like a silent invitation to her. She tried to suppress the temptation to climb it, reminding herself the reason for her presence at the mansion but doing so, her need to climb became urgent. She needed to think quietly and what better place for that than the top of a tree? That always helped her to settle her thoughts. Without caring about how she was dressed, she climbed nimbly until she reached one of the highest branches where she sat placidly resting one hand on the thick trunk.

She looked once more at the shining surface of the lake, but this time from an elevated position. That sight in front of her reminded her of the landscape in Lakewood she had contemplated together with Albert just the day before. That pleasant time seemed so far away after everything that had just happened. Yes, she was free from that engagement, but what was the price? Everything indicated that she had to assume a role, the role of his _daughter._

That simple word caused a shiver to run through her.

 _Daughter?_ she wondered. _No, that's impossible, I could NEVER be his daughter. I always thought I was the adopted daughter of the Ardlays...I have to say that maybe I had the illusion of seeing myself as the daughter of Great Uncle William, an old man...But he...? He is too young to be my father! He's not old enough so that he could legally be my father..._ [21] _And the worst thing is that I don't see him as such..._ she thought with a grimace. _In any case, a serious relationship would be that of a guardian...As George has always presented him to me._

But she had better stop those thoughts now, since they wouldn't lead her anywhere. She started talking to herself again...

 _I wonder how Miss Pony and Sister Lane will react when they know who Great Uncle William is...I have to write to them to..._

But just at that moment, she was interrupted by Albert's voice calling her.

"Candy?"

When she looked down, she spotted him almost immediately. Watching him as he was looking around for her and feeling her whole body reacting to his mere presence, she exclaimed excitedly: "Here, Albert!"

In less than a second, Albert looked up and saw Candy waving her hand to call his attention. He should have imagined it; she would never change, and he loved that. He couldn't expect anything better from her than sitting on the branch of a tree. With a smile on his lips, he waved back at her while he loosened with one hand the knot of his tie.

"Well, you're already up there!"

"You should climb too, the view of the lake is breathtaking from here," she invited him, hoping he would accept.

And she saw with satisfaction that his smile grew wider and he immediately took off his jacket, and right after that his tie too. Yes, that was the Albert she knew, not that one who presented himself coldly in the parlor. Approaching the trunk, he left both clothes hanging on one of the lower branches, skillfully climbing the robust tree. While going up, a twig protruding from the leaves of one of the thick branches ripped one of the sleeves of his fine shirt, so rolling his eyes, he made a small gesture of resignation and a moment later went on climbing until he reached where Candy was.

"Look, I've ripped my dress," she told him with a mischievous smile while showing him the shred.

"And I've ripped the sleeve of my shirt..." he replied with a strained smile and then he added:

"That's why I don't like this kind of clothes. They are too refined." Impulsively, he stood on the branch where Candy was sitting. For a moment he remained standing raising his face towards the upper branches and after he whistled a short melody, a group of small birds appeared suddenly fluttering above his head. When he slowly extended his hand upwards, one of the birds rested briefly on it, which made Albert smile pleased. "Sometimes I wonder if I could work on the top of a tree," he began to say, still with a smile on his face, his voice expressing the joy that would bring him. "You know, Candy, I prefer nature to glory and wealth...even to my name."

There was a brief pause while Candy was thinking:

 _This is the Albert I know, the free spirit..._

She couldn't help feeling excited and hopeful when she heard those words...

 _He talks to me as he has always done...As if there was no legal bond between us...That means..._

But her thoughts were interrupted when he resumed his monologue with a softer voice...

"When I was younger I thought of nothing else than escape from the Ardlay family." He paused again and made a slight gesture; the bird that had remained on his hand until now flew away quickly. Then he turned to her with a resigned smile and after sitting next to her with the view in front of him, he continued now reflectively, looking down. "But my Aunt Elroy is getting old and I think I have to change my ways...I have to be responsible for my family."

Looking steadily at him, Candy was surprised to hear those words but she didn't show him; she knew very well his role in the family. Her dazed mind understood that their destinies seemed to be already outlined as soon as she heard him say that he would have to change, and every hope she had felt just a few seconds ago almost vanished. He would be her guardian and she would be his protegėe. That only confirmed what she had assumed before he came. Nevertheless, since yesterday, in the cabin, another doubt remained in her mind; what Albert had been thinking about them. That was which prevented that hope from disappearing completely. With mixed feelings, she decided that the best she could do for now was support him, hoping that later she could clarify that question or else he would reveal it to her himself.

"Candy, do you think I'll end up looking like my aunt?" she heard him say while he was crossing his arms and putting on a stern expression, trying to imitate the lady in question.

Seeing his face, Candy had to cover her mouth trying to suppress a giggle but she couldn't help it.

"No, no...Not at all!"

Then, bursting into a loud laughter, Albert turned to her supporting his back on the thick trunk, while flexing his legs and bringing a hand to his head. Between suppressed laughter, he managed to reply to her: "That's a very tactful answer! Are you so sure?"

Candy couldn't help blushing, and playing nervously with her fingers she replied with a chaste smile: "Well, I believe you'll manage working on a tree."

Albert's laughter subsided and turned into a sweet smile. Sitting again with the view in front of him, he raised a little the sleeve of his shirt, checking the time on his wristwatch. They still had a few minutes before dinner was served. While looking up, a new smile appeared on his lips as he saw the last rays of the sun shining over the lake; the sky was painted with shades of pink, orange and violet...the view was spectacular...and no doubt the atmosphere was very romantic.

She was aware that he was sitting next to her seemingly lost in his thoughts. Unconsciously she looked at him again...

 _Great Uncle William...You are much younger than I had thought...but as charming as I had always imagined..._ She sighed. _Albert, will I ever be able to reveal what I really feel for you?_

Feeling that he was observed and believing he had heard a soft sigh, Albert turned to look at her and immediately he met her gaze. He was lost at that moment, looking deeply into her eyes. There was something in that look she couldn't identify but it was something that made her heart beat wildly and that only increased when, after looking at his face, her eyes were fixed on his lips. It was as if she was inviting him. Then he noticed that Candy's cheeks became crimson. Fortunately for him, she looked away, breaking that moment; he was sure that if she hadn't, he would have done something crazy. With mixed feelings he closed his eyes...What was that? Could it be that she...? He shook his head slightly trying to get out of that haze his mind was in. Silently, he took several deep breaths and after straightening up, he opened his eyes and turned towards her.

"Candy, as much as I would like to stay here, my duties are calling me," he said quietly. "Dinner will be served soon and as Aunt Elroy felt indisposed, she can't preside over it. Besides, after my presentation, it's up to me to do that." He said those last words with some reluctance. "I think it's time to go back to the mansion now. Will you come?" he finished while he stood up and started to descend, extending his hand to help her.

Candy could only nod with a brief smile.

When they were again on the ground, Albert took his jacket and his tie, putting them back on and after that, with a gallant gesture, he extended his arm for Candy to take it; and so, between the dim evening light and the first songs of the nocturnal birds, he escorted her back to the mansion.

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[21]. In one of the many sites that talk about Candy's adoption I read that the laws of Chicago at that time stipulated that in order for a person to be able to adopt a child legally and be its parent, apart from being an adult, they should be at least 16 years older than that child; on the contrary, they could only act as the child's guardian.

Besides, CCFS refers to Candy as the adopted daughter of the Ardlays, and several times it clarifies the relationship she had with Great Uncle William: guardian-protegėe.

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

I think the reason Albert asked Candy to wait for him near the lake and they didn't go together at once is because he wanted to talk to his aunt about what had happened. He probably felt bad for having spoken to her in that tone and in public and wanted to apologize and speak with her more quietly. Despite the respect Albert might have for his aunt, I don't think that he would allow her or any other member of the family to disregard his authority, having himself the last word. I see that reflected in several scenes of the story, the first one being Candy's adoption.

Thanks again to Fay, without her hard work this translation couldn't be possible, and thank you to all the girls who are reading and following the story.

See you soon!


	8. A hard decision

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry for the delay on updating the story but yesterday it was impossible to me to do it, so here it goes. Once again, my deepest gratitude to Fay. She is working so hard so you can have a weekly chapter.

Hope you all like it. :)

\- QVC

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: A hard decision**

May, 1918.

Spring could be felt in the air, flooding every corner of Chicago with its soft and varied floral fragrances. The smiles of the children invaded again the atmosphere accompanied by the song of the birds. The parks were full of multiple colors, creating a magnificent contrast with the well-kept lawn. It was May; the month was almost flying and leaving the cold of winter behind, welcoming the warmth of the following season. Along the paths many pairs of lovers could be seen strolling, holding hands and whispering loving words. And every afternoon, while walking back from the clinic to the apartment, Candy could see almost everywhere these scenes which increased in number the last working day of the week, causing her a feeling of longing. She longed to be one of those pairs...beside Albert. And today was exactly one of those days, the prologue to another long weekend.

She came slowly to the apartment building of Magnolia and when she entered, as she was passing in front of the reception to greet gently the landlady, Mrs. Bandog called her.

"Miss Candy, here; this letter came for you," she said, extending a small white envelope, without lifting her head to look at her. Mrs. Bandog had been behaving strangely for weeks.

Candy approached and took the envelope in her hands, quickly reading the name of the sender...

 _Pauline Giddings...From Pony's Home! It's a letter from Pony's Home!_ she thought excited.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gloria. If you excuse me, I'm going to my apartment," she said with emotion in her voice. "Have a nice evening," she added with a wide smile on her face, while the landlady, still in the same position, simply nodded.

Feeling cheered up, she climbed quickly the stairs to her apartment. Arriving in front of her door, she inserted the key into the lock and after turning it, the door opened welcoming her home. Closing the door behind her, she hurried to the dining room table, putting the letter on it, and then she took off her coat, leaving it beside her purse, on one of the chairs. Feeling an uncontrollable happiness, she took a seat pulling another chair and taking again the letter in her hands, she hastened to open it...

' _Dear Candy,_

 _How are you? When we read your letter about Sir William Ardlay we were so happy as if that had happened to us..._ '

Candy smiled at that memory but she hurried to keep reading.

' _The children who know you have been asking a lot about you and the new ones are extremely anxious to meet you. Whenever one of the children is adopted, the older ones lecture them on their behavior. They say that if you were here, everything would be different..._ '

 _Who might still be at Pony's Home...?,_ she couldn't help asking herself that question. She was intrigued by Miss Pony's words but coming out of her thoughts, she went on reading.

' _Right now the hill is covered with flowers. Sister Lane and I think that it would be nice if you could come and visit us...And Annie too, if possible..._

 _We are waiting impatiently to see you both..._ ' [22]

A deep sigh came out of her mouth followed by those words.

"Miss Pony...Sister Lane..."

It had been a little more than a month since the supposed engagement party had turned suddenly into the presentation of the patriarch of the Ardlays, but these few weeks had seemed like decades to Candy. She had spent every day in almost complete loneliness; she was lonely because she was not by his side. She hadn't dared to return to the mansion, much less to move there to live for a while, as Albert had proposed. She simply couldn't do that.

( _Flashback begins_ )

Returning to the mansion, after their conversation by the lake, Candy was still holding Albert's arm. She wasn't doing that on purpose, no; it was also due to the slight pressure he was exerting on her arm against his, indicating to her to stay in that position, and for her part, she was delighted at that slight closeness. That continued happening while they went through the dining room, where the guests were already standing beside their respective seats, waiting only for them. When they reached the head of the table, Albert finally released her and with a gallant gesture he pushed the chair to his right, inviting her to take a seat. Hesitantly, Candy sat down; she could feel all eyes fixed on her, but it was not until after Albert was seated, that the rest of those present took their seats and looked away from her. Then Albert nodded in the direction of Adrian, giving him to understand that dinner could be served.

"How do you feel, Candy?" she heard Albert's warm voice.

"Well, I'm still a little overwhelmed. I can't believe you showed up to personally cancel the engagement."

"I told you in Lakewood you didn't have to worry," he replied with a smile. "Besides, I know my aunt's character; she wasn't going to stay so calm after your refusal. That's why I decided to come."

"Yes, but that made you come out of your hiding place in Lakewood and get ahead of the fact that..." Candy stopped short, noticing the absence of a person. "Albert, where is Aunt Elroy?" she asked worried.

"She felt indisposed and retired to her room to rest," was his simple answer. "Don't worry, Candy; before I met you I went to see how she was. She's fine, but she just needs a little rest," he finished in a soothing tone.

Candy only nodded and he gave her a warm smile. At that moment dinner began to be served, starting with appetizers, while everyone tasted the exquisite food. And as it was expected, the rest flowed in absolute calmness. At times Candy remained silent when the guests close to them began to talk with Albert. Some of them wanted to talk to him about business and others were looking for an opportunity beyond that, trying to invite him to their residences since they wanted him to meet the rest of their families. That made Candy begin to get agitated inwardly, as she perfectly understood the secret motive behind such invitations. When they talked about _the rest_ of their families, why didn't they say directly that they wanted him to meet their _daughters?_ But soon this agitation was lessened a little when she heard Albert's smiling answer...

' _We'll see if we can find some free time; my schedule is very tight for the moment..._ '

She would like him to invent any excuse to be always busy, but...And what would happen when he was not busy? While he continued to refuse, it would be best not to think about it.

When they finally finished the dessert, the majority of guests stood up and headed to the adjoining parlor where the orchestra was playing. There they formed again small groups and engaged in various conversations. As a host, Albert couldn't remain at the dining table, so he followed them, inviting Candy to join him. Already in the parlor, Archie, Annie and Patty came to them and the moment they were going to start talking, as if they had been on the lookout, different groups of people approached Albert, so he could only apologize to Candy and her friends with a smile, moving away from them. As a host he had the duty to see to his guests.

"Candy, did you know Albert was Great Uncle William?" Archie asked her, still impressed.

"Well...yes..." she replied hesitantly.

"And why haven't you told us? How long have you known?" he went on inquiring, now between exaltation and indignation.

"Don't get mad, Archie," responded Candy calmly. "I have recently found out; two days ago, to be precise. And don't ask me why I have concealed it," she added, knowing perfectly well what the next question of her friend would be, "because I don't know why."

Then, as all of them let out at the same time a sigh of resignation, they dropped the subject. It was better to talk about things that were not a complete mystery, things more amusing, at least for Archie, Annie and Patty, like the previous reaction of the Leagans. They spent the rest of the evening among laughter, remembering anecdotes of the past. They couldn't help recalling how they had all imagined Great Uncle William...A decrepit and almost dying old man. They also understood the concern of Great Aunt Elroy and George when they said he was very ill...The truth was that Great Uncle had disappeared for a long time and they ignored his whereabouts, which caused them to sink into a state of perennial anguish.

During all the time of the party Albert didn't approach them; the guests kept him very busy with various types of conversations. It seemed that it had turned into a business party where his relatives consulted him about business, the potential trading partners made an endless number of proposals and the wives of all of them invited him to spend some time with them at their villas.

About eleven o'clock, most of the guests started leaving. Even though the party could be extended for a few more hours, their curiosity had been satisfied and now what they wanted most was to rest, apart from communicating to the rest of the family the _good news_ about William Ardlay's identity. Among them, Patty finally said goodbye to her friends before it was too late for her to return home. Candy also thought she'd better go but just as she was beginning to say goodbye, she heard Albert's voice behind her.

"Do you plan to leave, Candy?"

She turned to look at him, getting lost in the intensity of his gaze, and after a moment she managed to say: "Eh...yes, Albert. I don't want to go home too late."

Albert continued to look at her in the same way, trying to understand the truth behind her words. He wanted to tell her that this was her home but he remembered the letter Candy had sent him some time ago, when she had returned to America, telling that she didn't want to depend on the Ardlays but to make her own way. She didn't consider the residence of the Ardlays as her home, although it was possible that now that she knew his true identity, over time that might make her change her mind. Therefore, he ventured to ask her: "Candy, would you like to spend the night at the mansion? I would feel quieter that way."

Candy hesitated for a moment but after a couple of minutes, seeing the concern in his eyes, she nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yes, Albert, thank you."

"Well, let's not talk anymore about that matter. You look tired, and you'd better go to rest now," he told her in a warm tone. And, with a grimace, he added: "Unfortunately, I have to say goodbye to all the guests." Then, turning to his nephew, he continued: "Archie, could you take her to her room? That one which looks to the garden," he added emphasizing the last words. Those who lived at the mansion knew that this was the best room in which they hosted their guests, being assigned exclusively to distinguished personalities.

"With pleasure," replied Archie respectfully but with some hesitation, not knowing how to address his ' _uncle_ '. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Albert, who narrowed slightly his eyes. "Good night then, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Have a good rest."

Albert said goodbye to them, looking at Candy, and after winking at her, he turned and with a confident step headed towards the parlor where the rest of the guests had remained.

After Archie left her in the room, Candy looked around for a moment. It was exquisitely decorated. The furniture, despite not being so modern, didn't lack its elegant touch and was very well preserved. The large bed was decorated with a canopy in golden tones that contrasted sharply with the tapestry of the walls. Candy approached the bed and let herself drop on the comfortable mattress, wondering what her life would be like from now on. She was still an Ardlay and thus she had a right to live at the mansion. If she did that, she could live under the same roof with Albert again, share things with him, but...But it wouldn't be the same as before! Living with him now would only mean that she was willing to assume the role of his protegėe, and to be honest with herself, she was not ready for that yet. Besides, if she moved to the mansion she would have to submit to the rules imposed by the high society, which she didn't like at all. Maybe she would even have to abandon her work and of course she was not willing to do that, but what if Albert allowed her to continue working, as he had done when she told him that she wanted to study nursing? She had so many things to think about before making a decision, but she'd better do that when her mind and body would not be so exhausted. She'd better rest. So, without wasting time, she prepared herself for that and once she was in bed, she fell into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOo

Breakfast was delicious and everything went by in absolute calmness. Archie apologized since he had to take Annie back to her parents, so Albert offered Candy a little tour of the mansion. She remembered that Stear and Archie had done the same thing years ago but everything seemed so distant that she could hardly remember anything, so she gladly accepted the invitation. On their way they passed again through the corridor that led to the living room where Aunt Elroy had informed her about the engagement. She observed again the family portraits but when they entered the living room, a portrait caught her attention. It was a young woman with long blond hair and a sweet smile, yet Candy suppressed the urge to ask who she was. Apparently Albert didn't notice that, as he was busy with his monologue, narrating how his grandfather had used that room in the past, according to what they had told him.

When they left that room, Albert showed her his study where he would spend long hours working when he was not in the office, in order to become acquainted with business. Candy marveled at the elegant doors and the magnificent view to the front garden the study provided.

' _You know I like nature and if I can't live in it, at least in that way I can look at it_ ,' Albert had told her.

He also showed her the two wings of the mansion where the rooms were located.

"That one at the end of the corridor is the master bedroom. It can only be occupied by the head of the clan, so now it will be my room," said Albert, standing in front of the left corridor, while running his hand through his hair with a soft smile. "And the first room to the right, after climbing the stairs, is Aunt Elroy's room."

"Where is she? I didn't see her at breakfast."

"Well, she's still indisposed. Before going down to breakfast I went to greet her and see how she was but, Candy, you already know she is old and needs to rest." Albert didn't want to mention that the real reason his aunt didn't come down was because she wanted to avoid her presence. That disdainful comment had caused a small exchange of opinions between them, so trying to change the subject, he suggested: "Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

Candy just nodded, forcing herself to smile. She was worried about not having seen Aunt Elroy since the day before. She only hoped she would be all right as Albert said. When they went out into the garden, they began to walk slowly along the paths and she could see several flowers here and there, and some sprouts were starting to peek in some of them. It was already May, everything would be in full bloom and she couldn't wait to witness that.

Albert wasn't thinking about spring. If someone could have seen inside of him, they would have noticed that the night before his heart overflowed with joy at the simple fact that she had agreed to spend the night at the mansion and that morning, after the small altercation with his aunt, his eyes shone when he saw her appear in the dining room, wearing the clothes he had sent her through Mary. He wanted her to remain by his side but the first thing for him would always be Candy's happiness and comfort. If she lived again under the protection of the Ardlays, that would mean she had to be adapted immediately to the strict rules of social and family behavior, and attend parties similar to that one of the previous day, to which they were constantly invited. Now what he needed to know before inviting her to move into the mansion was whether she was willing to lead this way of life, and there was no better way to find that out than ask her how she had felt the night before.

"Candy, how was last night?"

"I slept like a baby! I haven't slept in such a comfortable bed for a long time!" she told him with a radiant smile.

Albert couldn't help smiling at the sincerity of her answer but that was not what he wanted to know.

"I'm glad to hear that, Candy. But how did you like the party? I saw you remained only in the company of Archie, Annie and Patty. Was everything all right or were you bored? Forgive me but I couldn't get rid of the guests."

Candy replied sincerely: "Everything was all right; I had a great time with them. It's just that I don't feel at ease among the members of high society, trying to behave in a certain way just to keep up the appearances and not be criticized as in the past...Even so, I feel that everybody looked at me strangely, as if I were not one of them," she said shrugging her shoulders and making a grimace.

And that was all he needed to know. He restrained himself from asking her to move into the mansion; he couldn't impose that kind of life on her, but deep inside him he didn't want to be separated from her. With his eyes fixed in front of him he began to speak thoughtfully.

"I understand, Candy; I feel like a stranger among them myself, but I suppose I'll have to get used to it. Everything comes hand in hand with my responsibilities." Albert kept looking straight ahead, reflecting on what words to say next. "But you are free to decide about your life," he said turning towards her. "If you like you can move into the mansion or return to the apartment. If you decide on the latter, you are welcome here any time you want, and you can even stay here with us for a while, whenever you feel like it..."

 _Maybe you just need time but I want you to know that you have my support..._ he thought.

Candy stopped, which made him stop too, and she turned to look at him. When their gazes met, she could see once more the usual warmth in his eyes. Her heart was beating wildly taking her back to the same point as the night before in her room where she had to make a decision, but now she couldn't delay it more. Everything was clear, he wouldn't impose anything on her. She didn't even need to ask him; she would still be an Ardlay but she still owned her destiny. He left it in her hands. She wanted to remain by his side...she wanted to live with him again...but on the other hand, she couldn't do it yet...she wasn't ready to accept his role as her guardian...And what about her feelings? Or the doubts she had about how he felt? She'd better return to the apartment, at least for now.

"Thank you, Albert, but I'll go back to the apartment; it's close to the Happy Clinic. Besides, you'll be too busy with your work. I think it would be best if I stayed there but we'll see if I can come and spend some time here." She only hoped her eyes wouldn't reveal the longing she felt to spend more time with him. She didn't know if she had managed that; the way he was looking at her made her heart rumble, and it was after several eternal seconds that Albert just smiled as he nodded.

The rest of the walk was silent. They just needed to feel close to each other, even though there was no physical contact this time. Albert was walking with his hands in his pockets and Candy was advancing every now and then to inhale the scent of some flower or to see some butterfly that had settled on them.

All this was observed from a distance by a pair of eyes. The previous day she had been enraged by that girl's insolence to refuse the engagement with Neal. Later, fury became astonishment when William appeared. Then astonishment turned into shock when she found out with whom he had been living all the time he had amnesia, and to what person, of all people, she owed her nephew's health. And later on, shock turned into fury again when she suddenly let out all her accumulated frustration and impotence in front of her nephew. She had hardly expected that he would defend Candice so vehemently, which left her absolutely perplexed. There was no doubt that he had developed strong feelings for her and apparently, as her experienced eyes saw, she had strong feelings for him too.

Elroy Ardlay had carried for years the family burden on her shoulders, taking personal charge of business. It was not that she liked it or that she had been chosen for it; that position came automatically to her as William's guardian, but it was a role she gladly accepted, only to protect her dear nephew's interests and the future of the clan. Since she was a little girl she had a strong character but that only increased when she assumed the position of the matriarch, turning into a severe woman with no emotions so as to objectively ensure the family heritage. Although everybody thought that the orders were issued by Great Uncle William, who all thought he was an old man, which she only ensured it would be accomplished, the truth was that those decisions were made by her, except for the times William intervened, like yesterday. Yesterday William had made it clear to her that she couldn't do anything directly related to Candice; she only prayed that her nephew wouldn't realize that his feelings were reciprocated. Otherwise, he would do something crazy. Although deep inside her she thanked that girl for taking care of her nephew, she still held grudges against her because of all the pain caused in the past, as with Anthony's and Stear's deaths, the shame her conduct had brought to the name of the Ardlays, not to mention Sara's accusation, theft. The most recent of all was to have her ridiculed in front of all the guests when she refused the engagement. Why didn't she come to her before and refuse in secret? But Elroy Ardlay knew that it would have been useless if Candice had approached her; knowing herself, she wouldn't have listened to her. Yet, she would not and could not forget easily that humiliation. And what's more, although she had managed to leave all that in the past, Candice's social position was something that would never change. She was an orphan girl, of unknown parents, and William's wife couldn't be someone with no past, but a young woman of the same lineage with William. Giving them one last look from the window of her room, she sighed and turned away. She would let time be her ally and hopefully help her get that girl away from her nephew, and for her part, she would try to tolerate her presence when necessary, although she couldn't do that for the moment.

.

When Candy and Albert returned to the mansion, they were a little warm from the morning sun. Albert ordered cold lemonades to be brought to them in the living room for refreshment. When they had almost finished them, Albert remarked: "Candy, yesterday Mr. Stanley invited us to have lunch with him and his family today. He insisted so much that I couldn't refuse." He spoke with a slight apologetic smile and then he suggested: "I don't know if you would like to join us."

Immediately Candy felt uncomfortable imagining herself again in an environment full of social rules, where every movement of hers would be meticulously observed by the scrutinizing hosts. And even worse, she would be presented more intimately as the adoptive daughter of the Ardlays, as Albert's adoptive daughter. No, she didn't want that! And if things could get any worse than that, she might have to witness how they would introduce to him one of their daughters. At the party she had heard Mrs. Stanley searching for an opportunity to do that. No, she definitely didn't want that.

"Thank you, Albert, but I would rather not go. Please forgive me."

Albert nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry, but at least let me take you back to the apartment."

"Thank you, but I prefer to walk." She didn't want to sound rude, but apparently that was what happened, and she realized this by Albert's gesture. Wishing to explain herself, she added with a smile: "It's a lovely morning and although we've already had a bit of sun, I'd like to go on breathing the spring air." The truth was that it would be very difficult for her to say goodbye to him in the apartment, especially as she knew where he was going. It would be better if she said goodbye to him at the mansion, and searching for a more believable pretext, she also added: "Besides, I have to go to the market to buy food for the week."

"All right. I wouldn't like you to go hungry because of me," he answered her with a forced smile.

oOoOoOo

Next week was very difficult for Candy. After spending some moments alone by his side, at the party and in the morning following the annulled engagement, she had to separate from him again. When they said goodbye that Sunday, he reminded her again that she was welcome at the mansion whenever she wanted, but she hadn't been encouraged to return, not after her meeting with Madam Elroy as she said goodbye to Albert. It was evident that she wasn't welcome in that place, at least for Great Aunt who seemed annoyed and indisposed by her mere presence.

She wanted to stop thinking about Albert but everything seemed to want to remind her of him. The first pages of the newspapers that week, without exception, spoke of nothing else.

' _The surprising appearance of the patriarch of the Ardlays in Chicago'_

' _The mystery of William Ardlay's name has been finally revealed_ '

At the Happy Clinic, Dr. Martin never dropped the subject, mentioning how Albert had deceived them all, including him.

It was Thursday afternoon and there were no patients to attend to. Common season allergies had slowed down as it was full spring. Candy was eagerly cleaning the small clinic with the only purpose of redirecting her thoughts to something else than Albert, and it seemed that he occupied her mind so much that she could even hear his voice greeting her...

"Hello, Candy..."

She shook her head as if to get that voice out of her mind but the voice was coming back again and again.

"Hello, Candy."

This time Candy heard it clearly. She was startled at the sound and turned around. The last she could think of was that he would come to the Happy Clinic but her heart was beating hard at the thrill of seeing him again.

Albert let out a cheerful laughter when he saw her face, both frightened and bewildered.

"Forgive me if I scared you. It seems you were so absorbed in your work that you didn't hear me the first time I spoke to you."

"Who is it, Candy? Is there someone to attend to?" asked Dr. Martin coming out of a small room. But when he saw who the visitor was, a cheerful smile appeared on his already friendly face. "Albert, my boy! How are you?" he said coming close to him and giving him a big hug. "Or must I call you Sir Ardlay?" he teased him, nudging him jokingly.

"Please, Dr. Martin, call me simply Albert. I'm still the same but now I'm wearing this suit," he replied while making a gesture pointing at his clothes.

The doctor gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder in response.

"Thank you, Albert, but tell me, to which do we owe the honor of your visit? Candy told me you must be very busy since we almost never see you," he said winking at her. She blushed lowering her head, looking at the two men without being able to say a word.

Albert only smiled.

"You're right, Dr. Martin. There are many things I want to catch up with but today I would like to go and visit one of the hospitals of which we are benefactors and I want to ask you if Candy could join me."

"Of course, my boy. As you can see, this is a quiet afternoon." Turning his eyes to the girl, the doctor continued with a friendly smile: "Don't worry, Candy; you can go with Albert. I can take care of the clinic for the rest of the afternoon."

"Thank you, Dr. Martin," responded Albert. And, turning to Candy, he asked her: "Well, Candy, shall we go?"

"Yes; just let me go get my coat and my purse," she said, still bewildered.

"I promise to come and visit you as soon as possible. We have a lot to talk about." Albert turned again to the doctor and extended his hand to him in farewell. The two men shook hands and then they hugged each other. At that moment Candy came back to the room.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Martin. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Candy," replied the kind doctor, waving his hand. "Good afternoon to both of you."

.

In the car, Candy asked him to which hospital they would go and why he wanted her to join him.

"Wait and see," was his only answer accompanied by a smile that hid something more. And the smile remained as he continued driving.

As they were approaching their destination, she realized where they were going.

"St. Joanna's Hospital!" exclaimed Candy surprised, causing Albert's smile to become wider.

"I thought you would like to say hello to Dr. Leonard," he said winking at her.

Candy didn't understand what all that was about; she only knew that she felt a little uncomfortable remembering the doctor's opinion of her. In the past he had misinterpreted her relationship with Albert, and that had cost her discharge from that hospital.

When they arrived at the reception, Albert announced that he wished to speak with Dr. Leonard.

"Do you have an appointment?" was the short answer of the nurse at the reception, who didn't even bother to look up.

"No, I don't," responded Albert, "but I don't think Dr. Leonard will refuse to receive me," he added quietly.

Smirking, the nurse looked up. Who was that man who believed himself so important that he could be received without any previous appointment? Her smile froze when she recognized the man's face.

"Sir Ardlay! Please forgive me. I'll announce you immediately."

Then, that exclamation of surprise made everybody look towards them. William A. Ardlay's face was now very well known; newspapers had done their job magnificently. The nurses who didn't know what had happened in the past looked at him enchanted; they had seen his photograph but seeing him in person was another thing, quite different and impressive...The older ones, who recognized them, simply looked down when he passed beside them.

A little more than a minute after that slight commotion, they were promptly invited to pass to the director's office. When they entered, the doctor left his desk hurriedly to receive them.

"Sir Ardlay, you are welcome," he said extending his hand nervously. "Candy..." The doctor only nodded respectfully in her direction. How should he know that Candice White was an Ardlay? "Please, sit down. Would you like something to drink?" he suggested.

"No, thank you, Dr. Leonard," replied Albert. "Actually our visit will be brief. I only came to thank you for all you have done for me when I was hospitalized." The stout doctor's face was undecipherable. His breathing quickened and small drops of sweat could be seen on his forehead.

"We...we...we did everything we could, Sir Ardlay," he stammered with his eyes lowered. He didn't dare look into his eyes. "Please, I ask you to forgive me if I couldn't do enough for you and for Candy back then...I...I..." His voice faded; there was nothing he could say to repair his mistake. At that time the doctor had been deaf to Candy's explanations and was carried away by the rumors that revolved around them. He had misunderstood their relationship and now, although it was very late, he realized it.

The uncomfortable feeling Candy had when they arrived suddenly changed to amusement when she saw the doctor's reaction. It was so funny that she had to look away to contain a giggle. She would never have expected to see the strict and impermeable director in that state but she believed he deserved it, not having listened to her in the past, although deep down she recognized what had led him to make that decision. Now she understood the reason why Albert wanted her to accompany him.

"Don't worry, Dr. Leonard," responded Albert with kindness. "I understand why you acted that way. You did what you thought was right at that moment as a director of this institution."

The truth was that in spite of everything he was grateful to him. At that time he had come there as a person without a past, with a suspicious identity, and although he had been in that horrible room, he had received care and attention. Likewise, he understood very well his position as a director respecting Candy's dismissal; he had to keep discipline at the hospital. The purpose of his visit was to thank him but on the other hand he also wished to repair in some way Candy's reputation. He had known in advance that in bringing her with him he had achieved that.

When he heard those words, the doctor looked up, surprised. He had imagined a different reaction.

"Thank you, Sir Ardlay. I just want to make it known to you that the Room Zero no longer exists. We have made sure that all our patients have the same quality of services and are treated equally."

Candy's amusement completely stopped and seeing again Dr. Leonard, a radiant smile appeared on her lips. She was immensely happy about the changes that had been made.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Albert nodding with pleasure and getting up, he added: "We'll not take any more of your time. Thank you for receiving us without a previous appointment." He extended his hand to say goodbye to him.

"Please, Sir Ardlay, you can come whenever you like," he responded shaking hands with him and then he turned to the young girl: "Candy, the hospital will be open for you whenever you wish to return."

"Thank you, Dr. Leonard," replied Candy, astonished. "Good afternoon."

And after saying goodbye to him, they left the office. [23]

.

"Candy, I have to go back to the mansion," Albert told her when they were again in the car. "I must prepare some documents since tomorrow I'm leaving for New York on a business trip. Would you like to spend the night at the mansion or do you prefer that I leave you to the apartment?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather go to the apartment," she answered, looking at him sidelong.

"As you like," was his only reply. Actually he wanted to spend more time with her, at least to feel her close to him, but he knew he couldn't force her. He had to let her go at her own pace.

When they arrived at the Magnolia building, Albert parked the car and quickly got out to open the passenger door for her. Extending his hand, he helped her get out and after locking the car, he went up with her to the apartment.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Albert. I wish you with all my heart to have a nice trip."

"Are you so desperate to see me leaving, that you don't even invite me in?" he answered her, trying to sound amused.

Candy blushed. In fact she wished to spend a little more time with him, but she hadn't dared to ask him to come in.

"Of course not, Albert! How can you even think that! It's only that you said that you have some things to do before your trip and I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible. Come in, please," she said, opening the door of the apartment.

The moment Albert entered a feeling of longing completely enveloped him, causing him to remain still. His mind was flooded with endless memories. He slowly looked around the whole room. The sofa remained in the same place as always, where he had sat so many mornings to read the newspapers. At the end of the room, near the window, was the dining table, where they had shared the food he usually prepared. He felt his eyes slightly moist when he observed the kitchen shelf; Candy was still keeping the cup with his initial. He blinked rapidly trying to suppress the emotion that caused him; he didn't want her to find out.

"The apartment is still the same as I remembered it, Candy," he remarked trying to sound calm. "I thought you would have done some changes after my departure."

"I didn't have to, Albert. Everything works very well as it is. Moreover, come here!" she said spontaneously, taking him by the hand to lead him to the bedroom. "Look, I still keep the bunk bed!" she added with her face shining with emotion, without realizing what that demonstrated.

Albert's agitation increased when he stood in the middle of the room they both shared for so long. He had hoped she would have changed the bunk bed for a single one, but when he laid his eyes on the small bedside table, he felt his heart racing. He couldn't look away from that picture frame that contained a drawing of what looked like a blond man with blue eyes...

' _Miss Candice searches for you every afternoon after leaving the clinic, with the help of a portrait..._

' _After leaving the restaurant, Miss White started searching for a man called Albert. She asked if anyone had seen that man showing them a portrait...'_

George's words and those in the detective's report from Rockstown echoed in his mind. Fighting his impulses he managed to control his emotions...Everything remained the same since she kept hoping that he would return to the apartment.

 _Is it possible...?_ he wondered, but he knew he had better keep that question, at least for the moment. If his suspicions were true, first he should settle some matters concerning his obligations and his position, so that he could offer her a future.

"Who is that handsome man in the portrait?" he asked her with a smile, controlling the emotion in his voice.

Candy turned her eyes to the bedside table, smiled and replied laughing, in a thoughtless manner: "Oh, that's you, Albert! It's a drawing I made while I was looking for..."

She stopped immediately when she noticed her words. Her cheeks blushed when she realized her declaration, while she covered her mouth with one hand.

An odd silence fell between them. Having heard it from George's lips and read it in the detective's report was one thing, but it was quite another thing to hear it from Candy's own lips. It seemed like a dream.

"Is that true? You were looking for me?" he asked her surprised. After taking the portrait in his hands, he decided that it would be best to change the subject; that conversation wasn't convenient for him either, so he added: "You did a great job, Candy." The girl said nothing but inside her she was grateful he didn't go further into that matter. For his part, after slowly observing the portrait, he asked her with a smile: "Since you found me, would you mind if I kept it? Actually I like it very much."

"But..."

She wanted to protest but she couldn't as she was interrupted.

"Please, Candy."

Candy's eyes brightened as she was touched by his request. She could only nod with a smile on her face, while she hurried to wipe a tear away. Albert was only watching her intensely, holding the portrait with one hand against his chest.

"I think it's time to go back to the mansion," he said after several long moments. He couldn't stay longer in the apartment or his feelings would betray him. With a decided step he left the room and standing at the door of the apartment, he added: "Please take care of yourself. For anything you need in my absence, you can ask George. I'll be back in ten days. I'll try to visit you as soon as possible after my return but, Candy..." He made a brief pause to accentuate his words. "If my commitments prevent me from visiting you, remember you are welcome at the mansion...Thank you for the portrait." He pronounced those last words with a soft smile, lifting it up with his hand.

Candy smiled back at him.

"It's nothing, Albert. Have a nice trip." [24]

( _Flashback ends_ )

Candy placed gently the letter on the table and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she automatically turned her gaze to the newspaper she had left on the table in the morning, now located a few centimeters away from the letter. Taking it, she looked again at the photograph on the first page and read again the header.

' _Sir William A. Ardlay has captivated the whole society of New York. In the past weeks he was observed at different receptions, accompanied by the most important men of the Big Apple_ ' [25]

In the photograph Albert posed with the owner of the most important steel industry in that city, and between them were two women, apparently that man's wife and daughter. On the inside pages there were also other photographs, all of them showing Albert interacting with different persons. Candy easily understood that would be his life now. He should move on and relate to the members of the upper social class whether for business or for simple social contact. Even though he told her himself that this kind of life didn't suit him, he also told her that he should be responsible for his family, changing his ways. However, she felt that he was still the same but that only happened in the brief moments they shared alone. For her birthday, earlier that month, he had sent her some gifts apologizing for not being able to be present because he was still out of town and when he returned he would make up for it. Although she understood his responsibilities, she had missed him terribly and had wondered when she would see him and if so, how often that would be.

She heard of his return a week ago from Annie. She had come to visit her, overflowing with joy, to share with her the great news that Archie had finally proposed to her and that Albert, who had just come back from his trip, was the first to know. She waited for him to come and visit her but apparently he was so busy that he didn't come all week. It wasn't until today that he appeared briefly at the Happy Clinic to apologize for having neglected her but because of the fact that there was more time than he had planned he had had countless meetings that couldn't be postponed any longer. With a guilty look and with a tone of regret in his voice, he apologized again because next week he would have to go on another trip. He wanted her to be aware of that and he reminded her that if she needed anything she could call George.

Evaluating the situation, Candy realized that the past weeks had only been a small example of what awaited him if he continued to live that way. He would be immersed in his countless commitments, and she would wait to share a few moments with him whenever he had some free time. The worst of all was that this was just the beginning. Albert was starting to take control of things and seemed to have no moment of freedom...What would happen when he would be in charge of everything? No doubt he would have no free time at all, and what would she do then?

In January, after he left the apartment, the reason for her staying in Chicago was that she kept the illusion that she would find him or that he would decide to come back. Now that was the least...She had already found him and by doing so, she discovered the legal bond that united them...The dream she had yearned for during his absence was not possible anymore...She wished she could continue living with him but that would be if she was willing to assume the role of his protegėe... She knew she wouldn't do that, at least for now. In order to do it, she had to fight first against her feelings, searching for a way to make them disappear. And that would be much easier if she didn't live with him, although she was lonely. But she didn't want to live that way either.

Leaving the newspaper on the table, she took again the letter and slowly read it once more...She would always have Pony's Home, where she would be surrounded every day by people who loved her and she wouldn't feel so lonely as she felt now. Besides, she could work as a nurse at a nearby hospital and somehow help Miss Pony and Sister Lane. After thinking about it for a moment, she finally made a hard decision...She would return to Pony's Home, despite her contradictory feelings and her wish not to be separated from Albert. Tomorrow she would visit the Ardlay mansion, and then surely she could meet him.

oOoOoOo

When she arrived at the door of the mansion, Adrian solemnly greeted her, as usual. When she asked about Albert, he led her down a corridor towards the study, where the master of the house was. At the failed engagement party he had heard about the relationship she had with Sir William, so he didn't dare let her wait in the hall, as he had done with any other unexpected visitor. Besides, everyone had been told to inform immediately their master when she appeared. When Candy stopped beside Adrian, in front of the huge double-leaf door she had seen weeks ago, the faithful servant knocked softly.

"Come in," was the firm and brief answer pronounced by a deep voice from inside.

Slowly, the butler opened the door a little, enough for him to pass through, and after indicating to Candy with a gesture to wait outside for a moment, he went into the room.

"Sir William, Miss Candice is asking for you."

Albert looked up and quickly stopped what he was doing.

"Please, let her come in," he said while he stood up and going around the large mahogany desk, he hurried to welcome her. Her sudden visit after he had informed her about his trip made him a little worried but he hid it under a wide smile that began to adorn his lips.

Adrian only nodded, and opening the door wide, he made a gesture towards Candy, indicating that she could pass. With slow steps he left the study...Her heart was beating wildly with joy for seeing him again but at the same time it was torn apart because of the reason of her visit...She had come to ask him to allow her to go back to Pony's Home [26] [27]. After all, she was still under his tutelage. Her heart fluttered when she saw the smile Albert gave her as he was approaching her; she was about to run and throw herself into his arms. But when Albert stopped at some distance with both arms at his sides, without extending them as he did in the past, and spoke to her, her little impulse vanished.

"Hello, Candy!" he greeted her from his place. The tone of his voice vibrated between emotion and concern. "Is everything all right? Do you need anything?" He couldn't help asking that question.

Candy proceeded a little more, with a brief smile in return.

"No, thank you, Albert. Everything is fine."

Albert let out an imperceptible sigh of relief and promptly asked her to sit down in a fine and soft chair near the fireplace. She thanked him, but she told him she would rather stand as her visit would be short.

"Very well," he replied slightly narrowing his eyes. "So, what can I do for you, Candy?" he asked her, while at the same time he went back to his desk to put in order the books and the papers with which he had been working.

Candy followed him and stood a few steps away from him, between the desk and a fine bookcase. She quickly observed the contents of that bookcase; behind the glittering glasses that served as sliding doors, was neatly placed a great number of books, as many as the shelves allowed. All books were covered in brown leather. It seemed that it was his custom to bind the books that way.

Trying to gather her courage to tell him what she had come for, she brought her hands together in front of her and lowering her head, she began to speak with hesitation: "I received a letter from Pony's Home yesterday..." She made a brief pause. "Miss Pony and Sister Lane want me to go and visit them but..." Her heart was pounding hard because of what she was going to say next. Albert left for a moment the papers he had in his hands and turned to look at her. "...I would like to return to Pony's Home...permanently."

There, she had said it but she didn't dare look up.

For a few seconds an absolute silence fell between them. Nobody spoke. Candy remained in the same position, with her head and eyes lowered. Albert kept looking at her incredulous, with the papers in his hand. Promptly, as if he were coming out of his stupor, he continued arranging the documents. The worst of his fears was now present; Candy was leaving away from him. How could he carry out all his plans now? Much to his regret, deep down, he understood her. It had been over a month since his presentation in society and during all that time he hadn't been able to share with her as he had liked. She would surely feel the same way, but the commitments his new position demanded of him left him exhausted day after day, as most of the time he didn't finish working until late at night. Besides, whenever he wanted her to accompany him to a social gathering she refused, and he didn't want to insist. He had a commitment to his family, and he had to enter voluntarily into a golden cage, in which the bars were the rigid norms of the high society; but what about her? The last thing he wanted was to drag her along with him in that situation. Candy was a free spirit and the least he wanted was to deprive her of her freedom. The time to make a decision had come, and however hard it was, he knew he should let her go.

Placing the documents under one of the books he was working on, he took another book and going towards the bookcase to put it on one of the shelves, he turned to Candy and asked her in a quiet voice: "So, you want to return to Pony's Home?"

"Yes..." Candy responded in a low but firm voice. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor. Although her voice sounded relaxed, she didn't know how to handle the tide of feelings inside her. Maybe it was best to tell him what her _reasons_ were. Encouraging herself to look up, she began to explain: "Miss Pony and Sister Lane have always supported me ever since I was a little girl and I have done almost nothing for them until today. So I was thinking that I would like to help them...Maybe working at a hospital in a nearby village or at the local clinic. The neighboring village has only one doctor who works without the help of any qualified nurse. Besides, having a nurse at home would help my foster mothers whenever any of the children gets sick."

Although she didn't notice it herself and her face didn't reflect it, in the end there was some emotion in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Albert.

"If that is what you wish, Candy, it sounds good to me," he replied, forcing himself to smile. "When do you think of leaving?" he asked turning to the bookcase, putting finally the book in its place.

Candy felt a sharp pain in her chest... _I don't want to be separated from you, Albert..._

"I don't know yet. First I must take care of all the things in the apartment and tell Mrs. Gloria. I have also to write to Miss Pony and Sister Lane to let them know."

"Well, if you like you can stay at the mansion while you take care of everything," he suggested.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't like to trouble Great Aunt Elroy," she answered with sincerity.

Albert only smiled.

"Don't worry about her, Candy. Two days ago Aunt Elroy went to Florida to help the Leagans with their hotel project. They are seeing the details about ordering the decoration and Sara thought that Aunt's experience was indispensable. But even when she's here, you are always welcome."

"Oh...!" She couldn't help expressing her surprise at knowing that Great Aunt Elroy wasn't in Chicago. "Thank you, Albert; I'll keep it in mind."

.

After saying goodbye to him, Candy went slowly out of the study. Her heart was heavy as she was imagining that surely this would only be the beginning of their separation. When the entrance door of the mansion opened, her lungs were flooded with the fresh fragrances of flowers. That changed slightly her sadness, causing a sweet smile to illuminate her face...Pony's Home, the top of the hill, running freely in the fields, being surrounded by the children and her foster mothers. Soon she would be there...with these thoughts in mind, she went downstairs to the front garden and once there, she had the feeling she was observed. She turned slowly towards the mansion, where she took a glimpse of Albert's tall figure behind the high study panes. She couldn't help smiling wider and raising her hand, she waved goodbye to him. She quickly saw him return the greeting and so she turned around and went away.

Inside the mansion, Albert remained standing in the same place watching her as she was going away.

 _Candy, there is no woman like you in the Ardlay family...You are so independent and vivacious..._ [28]

Despite the affliction he felt when he heard about her decision, he also felt deeply proud of her because of the way she was facing life. He had to be responsible for taking on all his newly acquired obligations, which tired him more and more. He was about to go on a new trip; he only hoped he could be back before she left, but if by leaving she thought he would stop being a part of her life, she was very much mistaken. He would always be present and most importantly, he still needed to know what she felt for him. Something in everything that had happened lately told him loudly that she reciprocated his feelings. He had one last card to play...he only had to wait for the right moment to use it but to do that, he had to put his life in order first.

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[22]. A letter Candy received from Pony's Home in the manga. I mixed again the English and the Spanish version. The paragraph about the children at Pony's Home is my imagination.

[23]. A part of Dr. Leonard's conversion is taken from one of the letters from the epilogue in the old novel and another part is taken from Candy's retrospection in CCFS.

In the old novel, this scene occurs when Candy returns to Chicago to celebrate her birthday at the mansion, but I wanted to put it at this moment in the story, so that the plot becomes more similar to CCFS.

[24]. In CCFS, Candy tells us that Albert had that portrait in his office. In my opinion, I believe that he somehow discovered it while Candy still lived in Chicago. After she returned to Pony's Home, I don't think she put it in the living room or that Albert entered her room at the orphanage and found it there.

[25]. The Big Apple – although this nickname referred to New York City was made famous during the 1920s, I couldn't resist using it.

[26]. I believe Candy went to inform him about her departure but somehow to ask for his authorization too. Later in the manga, we see that Dr. Martin tells her that if Albert lets her go, he can't object to that. But this is just my interpretation.

[27]. In the anime we see that when Candy discovers Albert's identity, he asks her to spend a few days at Pony's Home. This scene is much different in the manga. Here it is Candy who wants to return to Pony's Home and she goes to the mansion to tell Albert.

[28]. Words told by Albert in the manga. Some of them were taken from the Spanish manga version and part of them from the English one.

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

Hello!

Since I started writing this story, I knew very well it would be my own interpretation of everything Mizuki wrote. At first I thought how Prince on the Hill's revelation would be like; would it be as it is in the old novel and the manga or how Mizuki narrates it in CCFS?

Finally I decided on the second option and that's why I based the chronology of the story on that. Why? Because in CCFS the writer reveals to us more information and I wanted to venture a little, narrating the story from this new perspective. Some of you will wonder if it is the same. The answer is yes and no. The truth is that, although the same things happen, they happen in different moments. The only thing that remains unchanged is the time of the confession which always happens in the spring.

After trying to create the chronology of the story by using the spoilers I had at that time, I wrote everything on paper. While continuing to write, an opportunity was given to me and I began to discuss the chronology with my friend Ms. Puddle, and for a long time we both went crazy trying to find some logic. Whenever we chronologically arranged something, something else came up disagreeing with the rest, and in the end, nobody knows how Mizuki conceived the chronology in CCFS; for me, it is still a complete mystery, because despite having made sense now, I still keep questioning.

It can also be said that I changed the order of events several times. Ms. Puddle and I consulted other sources at the time and we are still in the same place. We both agree that CCFS gives us a new chronology, with the same events but happening at different times (seasons and even years), and that Mizuki used in CCFS the content of the letters in the old novel without bothering to consult in which time and moment she had placed them.

CCFS doesn't tell us either in which season Albert leaves the apartment nor when the engagement with Neal happened, but it does tell us that Albert revealed his last secret before Candy's birthday and that he was _waiting_ for spring to do it (end of March or April). That makes us think that in CCFS at least the engagement with Neal and the discovery of Albert's real identity may not have happened in the spring but probably in the summer (July – August). Reading the letters in the epilogue of CCFS also implies that certain events happened before the final confession. "What?" you will ask. The truth is that by reading the novel each one makes their own interpretation. Personally I understand that before the confession of Prince on the Hill, Candy visited the Chicago mansion several times (she spent the night there) and Albert, for his part, visited her several times at Pony's Home (her heart was already accustomed to his unexpected visits).

Together with Ms. Puddle we discussed the chronology but by then I had already begun to write the story, assuming that the engagement with Neal was in the spring, as told in the manga and in the old novel. So please bear with me a little because the confession of Prince on the Hill isn't coming yet. That's why I wrote this chapter in that season, in the spring.

Please keep in mind that I'm _not_ an expert in CCFS or pretend to be, although I'll always try to remain close to that chronology, but to be honest, that is impossible. Therefore, there will be things that will happen at a certain time without my knowing for sure when they actually happened in the author's mind, but I'll always comment on them. So, thank you for your understanding and support. You must know that I'm not interested in making our beloved couple suffer. As I write I'll tell you about the things we're discovering, assuming and interpreting. From now on, any comments will be more than welcome. I'm interested in knowing your opinion, although the chronology itself, from this point, doesn't modify anymore. Later, after finishing the translation of the novel, I worked on the chronology with another friend, Luz, but the story was well advanced (if not almost finished) and I couldn't even remotely adapt anything. So the story is based on what we were able to do at that time with Ms. Puddle.

A data Ms. Puddle and I found important is how long Albert lived in the apartment. At first I had the notion that it was more than a year if we rely on Stear's death (possibly 1915 or 1916), but Albert was still living with Candy in the apartment until spring of 1917. We can see this in the letter Patty wrote to Candy in CCFS, where she wonders whether Dr. Martin can help Albert recover his memory and also mentions about America's imminent entry into the war. So how long did they live together? According to what I understand from CCFS, it was at least more than two years. Maybe some of you already knew that but this was completely new for me. It's easy to imagine the kind of feelings that can occur during coexistence between two young people for a long time, don't you think?

Changing the subject, the previous chapter raised many feelings about Great Aunt Elroy. The truth is that I don't consider her a cruel, proud and indulgent person, but also like some of you, I believe she was the victim of the family burden she had to carry for Albert when she became his guardian. I wanted to reflect a little on that in this chapter, so don't worry; Aunt won't be an insufferable woman but I believe she won't change her attitude towards Candy overnight.

Again my sincerest thanks to all those who are following this story.

Blessings. Until next time.


	9. A place I can always return to - Part 1

Thank you Fay for your hard work! This is only possible because of you. :)

 **CHAPTER NINE: A place I can always return to - Part 1**

England, 1934.

" _Dear Candy,_

 _I almost have the impression I can hear your voice asking me: 'Sister Lane, is that true? You're not saying that just to reassure me?' So I also want to send you a letter from Miss Pony. I'm sure that, when she feels a little better, you will receive a much larger letter from her._ "

Candy took the sheet of paper and delicately folded it, putting it back into the simple white envelope. From there she took another sheet of paper, carefully folded, and opening it, she read again its brief content in a rounded handwriting.

" _Dear Candy,_

 _I'm sorry I have worried you, but now you can rest easy. I still have a lot to do for my children and I have no intention of dying before I can hug you again._

 _I'm sure God will listen to my prayer._

 _Pauline Giddings_ " [29]

Candy touched with her index finger the signature drawn there, while big tears were running down her cheeks. These letters, coming in the same envelope from the other side of the Atlantic, had arrived the previous day, and since she had heard of her foster mother's illness, she had been writing to her almost every day to support her. Sitting in the comfortable armchair, Candy looked up at the painting over the fireplace, and then she whispered:

"Miss Pauline..." [30]

Although for some time she hadn't worked as a nurse, she still remembered everything she had learned and she was updated with magazines and medical books which Albert brought home regularly. She wished to be by Miss Pony's side and thus lessen her ailments by putting into practice her medical knowledge but most importantly, she wanted to give her courage with her presence. However, that was not possible now. Looking at the picture, Candy thought how far Pony's Home was, across the sea. She had never regretted this before...never before until today. Everything would be simpler if they lived still in Chicago but although she would like to be of more help to Miss Pony and Sister Lane, she wouldn't travel...

 _He wants me by his side and I don't want to be far from him either,_ she thought... _I know she will soon recover completely._

Pony's Home, the place that had always been her home...The place where she had grown up...A place she could always return to.

oOoOoOo

Chicago, May 1918.

On Monday, when she first entered the Happy Clinic, Candy's face conveyed a certain sadness. That didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Martin, despite the cheerful greeting his nurse gave him.

"Good morning, Candy," replied the doctor, smiling kindly from the chair in which he was sitting in front of the table. "How was your weekend?" He wanted to see if he could make her talk. He wished to help her.

"Everything was fine, Dr. Martin. Thank you for asking. How was yours?" was her simple answer.

"Swell, I was drinking the whiskey Albert gave me."

The doctor's slight smile became a smile from ear to ear.

"Albert did what? When?" asked Candy astonished, opening her eyes wide. "I have to talk seriously with him..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Candy," the doctor interrupted her. "Albert came last week and in order to thank me for everything I have done for him, the illustrious Sir William A. Ardlay offered me the supply of whiskey for a whole year!" Dr. Martin's eyes were shining with happiness and he continued quickly, before Candy could retort. "But, unfortunately for me, he diluted the whiskey with water..." he added with a small grimace.

"And you have already drunk it all?" asked Candy, with concern on her face and in her voice.

It was the kind doctor's turn now to open his eyes wide as he understood the meaning of her words and with an expression of embarrassment, he hurried to respond: "Let's not exaggerate, Candy. I've just tasted a little with the tip of my tongue..." he declared smiling mischievously.

"That's incredible! Although I'm absent, Albert will be responsible to watch over your love for drink!" said Candy, covering her mouth with a hand trying to suppress a giggle, which she couldn't altogether manage. But soon the amusing conversation turned a little more serious when the doctor spoke again.

"You, absent? Are you going somewhere, Candy?" he asked her bewildered.

"Yes, Dr. Martin. I wanted to talk to you later about this but now that I have the opportunity, I'll do it." Her good mood vanished completely. "I went to see Albert on Saturday and I informed him about my wish to go back and live at Pony's Home," Candy began to say quietly. "I'd like to be able to help my foster mothers as a nurse. In the village where they live they lack medical clinics and there is no hospital either. The doctor of a neighboring village attends to all the surrounding villages and he doesn't have an appropriate clinic. Anyway, I'd like to be able to work for him or at some of the hospitals of the nearby villages. I know I'll be a great help to them."

She didn't want to go deeper into her other reasons.

"I see," replied the doctor, bringing a hand to his chin and moving his index finger up and down along his jaw. "And what did Albert answer you?" His question went a little further. He wanted to know if he had finally had the courage to reveal his feelings to her.

"He gave me his permission," she said, lowering her eyes, and then, changing the subject, she looked up again and continued: "I wanted to tell you in time so you could get a new nurse."

"Didn't Albert tell you anything else?" insisted the doctor with curiosity. Candy only shook her head. "Hmm...If Albert has given you his permission..." he continued, and after a brief meditation, he put both elbows on the table so as to support his face on the palms of his hands, adding: "...in that case I can't refuse."

Dr. Martin returned to his thoughts and went on meditating more deeply...

 _Now I understand why she looked like that...It will cost her to be separated from Albert now that she has found him...Albert also will feel very lonely without her...It's a shame he didn't tell her anything else...On the other hand...I'm going to feel lonely too...I'm just sorry to lose such a good nurse...I too have to face that with courage..._

The doctor got up suddenly from the chair and went to a nearby piece of furniture, taking something into his hands. When he was back beside Candy, he turned to her again.

"Here, Candy, this is a farewell gift. Believe it or not, it's a remedy that heals the nerves. Try to solve it in your free time," he said, opening his hands and showing her the metallic puzzle he used to play with.

As a doctor, he knew for sure the anxiety some people experienced when they made important changes in their lives. There were some who even had attacks of hysteria. Candy's case was not different. He knew very well the relationship she had with Albert for a long time and even though they insisted on treating each other like siblings, their eyes made clear their true feelings. Only a blind man couldn't realize that and apparently that was their case. He had to help her to distract her mind when she was not immersed in her daily routines.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin," she answered while she cupped her hands to receive the puzzle.

"I believe too that small villages have more need of nurses than big cities like Chicago," added the kind doctor with an understanding look. I wish you luck, Candy."

"Thank you; I wish you the same, Dr. Martin."

"Please, just let me know when you're leaving," he asked her with a smile.

"Of course, Dr. Martin. I'll let you know. I've already written to my mothers telling them I'll go back within a month, as I have to leave the apartment and sell my belongings, but I haven't fixed the date yet."

"If I can help you in anything, don't hesitate to ask me," he suggested, while at that moment his first patient was entering the small clinic.

oOoOoOo

The next days passed quickly. Candy accepted the help offered to her by Dr. Martin who, knowing the economic needs of his patients, had suggested who could buy everything in her apartment. However, Candy, not being able to avoid it, in the end had donated most of them. So the month she had estimated she needed to leave everything solved in Chicago was reduced to little more than two weeks and by that time, her foster mothers and all the children at Pony's Home were impatiently waiting for her. The previous day she had finished evacuating the apartment, so that she could finally give the keys to Mrs. Bandog. Being gradually left without any household goods, she had to accept Albert's offer to temporarily reside in the mansion, before leaving Chicago. She had been staying there for a week and only the first two days she could see him briefly at breakfast and just once at dinner. On the third day of her stay in that place, Albert had a sudden business trip, so he had to leave the city, leaving her alone with Archie.

 _It's fortunate that Great Aunt Elroy is in Florida,_ Candy had thought, relieved that she didn't have to keep all those social norms in front of her and live with her without her guardian's support. Moreover, the little time Albert could dedicate to her only served to reaffirm her that she had made the right decision. In the end it was a good thing he was not present at the time of her departure. If he had been there, it would have been a thousand times more difficult to say goodbye and leave behind an important part of her life. She didn't want to hesitate at the last minute.

The night before her departure, Archie, Patty and Annie had given her a farewell party which consisted of an intimate dinner in the treehouse. [31]

"Candy, we would like to go to the train station to see you off," said Archie, taking Annie's hand.

"Thank you, my friends, but if you don't mind, I would prefer to go alone. It would be harder for me to say goodbye to you if you accompanied me," was her answer.

And it was true; she didn't want them to see her crying as she was going away from Chicago, away from them, away from him. But there was one more reason; she wanted to go to the cemetery to say goodbye to Stear, [32] and she wanted to do that alone.

"It's all right, Candy," replied Annie. "Please say hello for me to Miss Pony and Sister Lane. Tell them I'll come to visit them soon."

Even though her foster mothers had invited again Annie to visit them, this was not possible for the moment. She wanted to support her adoptive parents in the difficult financial situation her family was going through.

"We'll miss you very much, Candy," said Patty finally, with tears overflowing her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, guys."

And with that, the four friends joined in an affectionate hug, full of emotions.

Early in the morning, Candy left the mansion with her little luggage that consisted of two small suitcases. As soon as she got into the coach she had rented, she asked the coachman to stop briefly at the local cemetery, before taking her to the train station. When she got there, she looked for Stear's symbolic grave in the Ardlay mausoleum, and remained standing in front of it. Next to it there was the rosebush she had planted a few days after his funeral. It was in full bloom [33] and she felt in her heart that was the way Stear was saying to her: " _This is not a goodbye, Candy...Don't be sad...We'll see each other again on Pony's Hill..._ "

After looking fixedly at the little plant, she read carefully the legend written on the tombstone, and then she stood for a moment without looking at it.

 _Stear...You always lived your life as you believed it was right to live it, no matter what the consequences caused you...You took care of us at all times and tried to encourage us with your inventions just to make us smile...Your passion was flying...You always tried to find a way to lift yourself off the ground...You died according to your ideals, feeling completely free..._ Looking up at the sky, she went on thinking: _Stear...For me you'll always be somewhere in the sky...Yes...We'll see each other again on Pony's Hill...Till we meet again, Stear..._ [34]

And with that last thought and a smile on her face, she went back to the coach that would take her to the train station.

oOoOoOo

A gentle breeze was blowing on her face, flooding all her senses with the soft scent of nature. She stopped, leaving her luggage aside, and after inhaling deeply, she filled her lungs with the fresh spring fragrance, while she was raising her left hand to place it over her eyes like a visor. In the distance, between the hills and in front of a leafy grove, she could see the small orphanage where she had grown up...

 _Pony's Home..._ she thought, with a radiant smile coming from the depths of her being.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a frantic bark and when the owner of that loud noise appeared running among the grass, Candy ran to meet her with open arms.

"Mina!" she cried excited while the enormous dog which had once belonged to Mr. McGregor was waving its tail and licking her without stopping to greet her.

The great commotion made the inhabitants of the small orphanage come out hurriedly to see what was happening.

"Chief!" shouted Jimmy when he recognized the unexpected visitor, hurrying his steps towards her.

Although everybody at Pony's Home had been expecting the day when Candy would come back, they hadn't thought it would be so soon. She didn't want to notify them either that her return would be earlier than planned as she wanted to surprise them. And she had achieved it!

"Miss Pony! Sister Lane! Good morning!" exclaimed Candy waving a hand while she went on stroking the enormous dog with the other, and with an enthusiastic smile she added: "Jimmy! How you have grown!"

When the not so little anymore boy came to where Candy was, after a strong hug, he offered to carry her luggage. As soon as they were in front of the building, Candy ran to the arms of her dear mothers, shedding tears of joy.

Miss Pony, with her face full of tears, said, covering her mouth with her hands: "Welcome home, Candy...my little girl..." And, after a brief pause caused by emotion, she continued: "I can't believe it! You have really come back!"

She didn't need to say anything more. Any additional words were completely unnecessary. She had returned to the place she considered as her home and this time it was forever. Letting the arms of her loving mothers surround her, Candy cried with them for a long time, managing at last to unleash the accumulation of feelings she had been containing the previous weeks. After a while they finally entered the small building, and when she greeted the rest of the children and settled into what would be her room from now on, they sat in the living room to talk.

"I still can't believe you have returned, Candy," said Sister Lane, while a contained tear trickled out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't believe it either. It's like a dream come true!" answered Candy with sincerity. "I had always wanted to come back and now finally I have. I still remember the time when I went to study nursing. I wanted to find my own way in life and somehow be useful to you here. I think that I can finally do that now," she finished with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Candy; your knowledge will certainly be very useful," replied Miss Pony. "The children are always restless and although we try to prevent them from getting hurt, accidents happen all the time. And when one of them falls ill, although we try to protect the others, we can't avoid some small epidemic," she concluded, smiling at Sister Lane, who returned her smile with understanding.

"That's how it is, Candy, but the most difficult part is when we have to say goodbye to those who are adopted. They always leave a void in our hearts," added Sister Lane.

Candy nodded understandingly and couldn't refrain from asking a question: "Speaking of that, Miss Pony, Sister Lane, where is Slim? [35] I haven't seen him yet, and he was always the first to come and say hello to me."

"A little more than a year ago he was adopted by a blacksmith in a distant town," [36] answered Miss Pony quietly.

"It's a shame," continued Sister Lane. "We would have liked him to be adopted by a family that had to do with art. Slim possesses great talent, and besides, painting was his way of expressing himself and we felt that it helped his shyness. Sometimes Miss Pony and I wonder how he would live in a world that has nothing to do with painting."

"I remember he was very affectionate with me," interrupted Candy with nostalgia and then added, trying to suppress a giggle: "He wetted his bed very often and tried not to let you realize it but you always discovered him."

The two older women only shook their heads, slightly amused.

"We can only ask for him to be well. We pray for him every day, just as we do for all the children who are or have been under our care," added Miss Pony in a protective way.

When they finished their conversation, Candy apologized to her mothers because she wanted to go for a moment to Pony's Hill. She ran up with her hands outstretched while her heart was shouting inside her:

 _I'm back on Pony's Hill...My home..._

When she reached the top, she realized that it was still covered with spring flowers as Miss Pony had written in her letter and turning around, she looked steadily at Pony's Home which emerged among the lush green trees that served as a background, surrounded by lupines and black-eyed-susans with vivid colors. Long, green grass grew along the way, completing the wonderful picture in front of her eyes.

She turned around again, looking at the extensive green field, divided by a stream that flowed peacefully among the colorful vegetation. In the background, the vast mountains, now also painted in different greenish tones, emerged imposing, finishing the framing of the view she had before her. Prey to her past emotions, she couldn't help evoking some thoughts:

 _Anthony...you wanted so much to come to this hill...You were gone without being able to do it..._

She felt a sharp pain in her chest because of the way that tragic accident truncated so many dreams. She didn't want to think about that now; she didn't feel ready to talk to him yet. With tears running down her cheeks, she decided to think of something else:

 _And that winter day, when Terry stood in this same place..._

She smiled when she remembered how she had followed him to America more than four years ago. [37]

 _This hill brings me so many memories...All that laughter...All those tears...So many memories of my childhood...My Prince on the Hill...I never saw you again...I hope some day life will grant me that..._

She closed her eyes, pressing hard against her chest the badge which she had always with her and which belonged to that boy whom, after their brief encounter, she had always felt present in her life.

oOoOoOo

Quickly, shortly after Candy's return to Pony's Home, she became again the tomboy she had always been, [38] challenging all the children with fun games. Besides, it wasn't hard for her to find a job as a nurse in one of the nearby hospitals, feeling satisfied not only with helping her mothers at Pony's Home with her medical knowledge but also with the fact that soon she would start to contribute economically to the children's support, something the orphanage needed. However, although every day brought to her new joys and satisfactions, her heart longed more and more for Albert's presence.

By now, three weeks had passed since her return and almost one more since the last time she had seen him. Candy thought that distance, instead of helping her get rid of her feelings, had only made them deeper and deeper. She didn't know how to handle his absence, much less the vacuum this caused to her. The only way she had to let off steam was to climb Pony's Hill and from there, looking at the sky, she shared her feelings and afflictions with Stear. On her days of rest, she spent her time in housekeeping and helping her mothers, trying to redirect her thoughts.

Today was exactly one of those days. She was finishing the dishwashing after lunch, when she was interrupted by Sister Lane.

"Candy, a letter from Chicago has come for you," she notified her from the kitchen door. "I'll leave it in your room."

"Thank you, Sister Lane."

With joy and excitement, thinking it was a letter from Albert, Candy stopped immediately what she was doing and hurried to go and read it. However, when she read the sender's name, she felt a twinge of pain seeing it was not from him. It was a letter from Archie.

" _Candy,_

 _Sorry to bother you but I wanted to inform you that Annie can't come for a visit as she had promised. She feels devastated and I believe she doesn't know how to handle her emotions. Although I feel the same way, I try to be strong for both of us so I can give her strength too. However, it hasn't been easy._

 _I'm sure you're already wondering what's going on. Here it is: Annie told me that when you were still in Chicago, she confided to you that I had proposed to her. There is something she doesn't know and I didn't want to worry her at the time since I didn't consider it so important, but...but all my plans failed instantly._

 _Before Great Aunt left for Florida, I shared my happiness with her and even though she was not entirely in agreement, she didn't show much opposition either. Apparently her stay there was good for her. After her return she is recovered and in good health but there was also something negative: her attitude towards my engagement with Annie changed, and she didn't come back alone but in the company of Neal and Eliza. It seems that these rats live only to cause evil and now they have insisted on wanting to bother and hurt Annie and me. Everything indicates that Great Aunt told them about my future engagement upon arriving in Florida, and now they have convinced her otherwise and returned to Chicago with her, opposing the engagement. As if that was not enough, they have obtained the support of my parents and all the other members of the family._

 _I don't know what to do, Candy. I'm desperate. Imagine the fuss they made in the mansion, causing Annie to find out about the opposition in such a cruel way. I know Mr. Brighton's financial situation has been affected and that he has become greatly indebted, but I don't care about that! Moreover, the Brightons have humiliated themselves and have come to talk to Aunt Elroy and Great Uncle William, giving them their word that they wouldn't cause any problems to the Ardlays. Candy, it took me a while to realize it, but I love Annie very much and I really wish to marry her. I confess I would like Stear to be here with me right now..._

 _At least I have the consolation that I've got Great Uncle's support. That should be enough for me because according to the rules of the family, I only require his authorization and blessing to marry Annie and I have them. However, to be honest, I would like to have the whole family's consent, mostly that of my parents and of Great Aunt Elroy._

 _I ask you to forgive me for having bothered you with my problems but I didn't know to whom else I should talk. I know I'll be fine._

 _I send you my love,_

 _Archie_ " [39]

Candy felt sadness and anger growing inside her. The Leagans couldn't be so selfish as to want to separate two people who loved each other only because of social class differences. But how silly she was! Of course they could! She had seen that selfishness by herself! She had suffered for a long time Neal and Eliza's contempt because of her origins and when they found out that Annie came from the same orphanage, they made her feel their contempt too, by marking the differences. And how far those low beings could go? She had experienced that too. They wanted to deceive her and force her to be engaged to Neal.

For a long time she had been a silent witness of how Annie had fought for Archie to reciprocate her feelings, and when finally the love and devotion of her friend triumphed and prevailed upon everything, now the evil of two spoiled and selfish children wanted to intervene. With these thoughts in her mind, she left the orphanage and headed to the hill, to calm her soul by talking to Stear.

" _Stear,_

 _I received a disturbing letter from Archie. As always, the Leagans have decided to keep causing trouble, convincing your parents, Great Aunt Elroy and several members of the Ardlay family to oppose Annie and Archie's engagement._

 _Stear, I don't know what to do to relieve their anguish. Albert has already given them his blessing but you know there is nothing like having the support from your own family. You know better than anyone all the ins and outs. Please, help them from where you are, if it is possible. They deserve to be happy..._ " [40]

Candy sat on the grass, lost in her thoughts; she was thinking about what she could do to help them in that situation. She didn't realize how long she had stayed there until Jimmy came to call her for dinner. Later, after having cleaned everything in the kitchen and having put the children to bed, she retreated to her room, still pondering. She kept walking back and forth in there, still in deep meditation. Suddenly she stopped and armed with courage, she left the room. She entered hastily the small office of the orphanage, sat in the writing desk, took a notebook and a pen and exhaling deeply, she began to write:

" _Dear Great Aunt Elroy,_

 _I'm happy to know that you are in good health. After a long consideration, I have armed myself with courage and decided to write to you. I beg you to be so kind as to read my words until the end._

 _I would like to talk to you about Archibald Cornwell and Annie Brighton._

 _I know very well you'll get angry, saying that these things don't concern me, but I absolutely need you to hear me out._

 _These two love each other for a very long time. Annie already loved Archie before he moved to Lakewood and she has continued to carefully harbor that feeling, being always by his side and gently supporting him. With time Archie also began to reciprocate, and during all this time I have witnessed the path they are traveling together. I beg you, Great Aunt, accept the sincere feeling that unites them!_

 _I received a letter full of anguish from Archie, in which he tells me that you, Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell and all the members of the Ardlay family have opposed to that engagement. I suppose that one of the reasons for so much hostility is Annie's origins, since she has grown up in the same orphanage with me._

 _We were abandoned and, as much as we may wish it, we'll never know who brought us into the world. I'm convinced that our parents were forced to make such a sad decision, but their decision is no fault of ours._

 _Miss Pony, the woman who brought us up, has always defined what happened to us as a small negligence of God. The kind of family in which we are born may depend on a slight error from God, but we don't have to grieve or be angry about this. Miss Pony also affirms that it doesn't matter where we originate from: what counts is, when we leave this world, to be able to feel that we have lived a full existence._

 _In the eyes of the people, we may even seem like girls who have had a difficult start, but today I am an incredibly happy person. Moreover, unlike me, Annie was adopted by the Brighton family since she was a little girl and, as you know very well, she was loved and brought up like their true daughter._

 _I can't deny that the rank of Annie's family is inferior to that of the Ardlays, and I also know that she has been recently aware of the fact that the Brightons have incurred debts of a considerable sum. However, Mr. and Mrs. Brighton have declared that they have no intention of causing you any trouble, and Archie himself has no concern regarding this matter._

 _Great Uncle William has already given his blessing, and they would have no reason to doubt about making their dream come true, but Archie wishes to have the sincere consent of his parents and of the Ardlay family._

 _Please, Great Aunt, bless the union of these two young people who are so much in love. I implore you! I'm sure that, once they have obtained your consent, even Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell will change their minds._

 _Great Aunt, thank you for having read this long letter to the end! Archie doesn't know that I'm writing to you and, of course, the same goes for Great Uncle._

 _I beg you to forgive me for this meddling of mine, but I ask you one more time to appear magnanimous towards this young couple._

 _I pray for you to be always in good health._

 _Candice W. Ardlay_ " [41]

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[29]. My translation from the Italian edition of the letters Candy received from Miss Pony and Sister Lane in CCFS prologue.

[30]. In CCFS prologue, Candy whispers Miss Pony's name and recalls that she didn't know her real name until she grew up. She also remembers how Sister Lane revealed her own real name.

[31]. In the anime, Candy and Annie spent the night in the treehouse because Great Aunt didn't allow them to sleep in the mansion. In the manga, Stear and Archie showed the treehouse to them and they just stayed there in the afternoon "having their tea", but Candy and Annie shared a room in the mansion.

[32]. This is a scene from the manga. I always believed Candy said goodbye to Stear in front of his grave when she returned to Michigan and watching carefully the manga, I saw that she first said her goodbye in the cemetery, before leaving by train for Pony's Home.

[33]. In the manga, a bunch of flowers appears next to Stear's grave. I supposed they were roses since they looked like them and I also supposed that she was the person who planted them since she was not allowed to attend his funeral.

[34]. The second part of Candy's thoughts is from the English manga version although it is very similar to the Spanish version too.

[35]. I had always believed that Slim could be little John from the anime and that in CCFS they changed his name as they had done with others. However, when I discussed about it in Ms. Puddle's blog, I realized that John doesn't appear either in the old novel or in the manga, so it couldn't be Slim. We need to remember that all the official characters of the anime were based on the manga or the old novel. Slim is a completely new character in CCFS and he is mentioned since he was the artist who painted the picture Anohito found in the flea market.

[36]. In the prologue of CCFS, Candy remembers that when she returned to Pony's Home, Slim was no longer there because he had been adopted. I have written that he had already been adopted when Candy came back to live at Pony's Home after returning to Chicago. I can't find any other occasion in which Candy left Pony's Home and came back. I believe that when she left again Pony's Home, it was only because she got married.

[37]. Candy returned to America the winter before the outbreak of the First World War. That happened on July 28, 1914.

[38]. CCFS reveals that information.

[39]. This letter is product of my imagination. It was written based on the ideas CCFS doesn't tell about the reasons for the opposition to Archie and Annie's engagement.

[40]. The first letter to Stear is also product of my imagination. CCFS tells us about the letter Candy wrote to Stear telling him that everything was solved, so I supposed that she must have written a previous letter to explain that problem to him. CCFS also reveals that she spoke frequently to Stear, writing to him in her heart.

[41]. My translation from the Italian edition of the letter to Great Aunt Elroy in CCFS. The letter contains a first paragraph which I omitted and which gives us to understand that the refusal to Archie and Annie's engagement occurred long after Candy returned to Pony's Home. When Candy wrote this letter a winter had already passed since her return, but for reasons of this story, I located it in the spring she had returned and not the following one. I don't know either if Candy wrote to Great Aunt immediately after receiving Archie's letter or if several days had passed, but again for reasons of the story, I made it all happen on the same day. Here I give you the paragraph I omitted:

" _Even in this village, covered with snow for a long time, spring finally came, and the little birds have started singing again. Soon the flowers will bloom again and Pony's Home will be surrounded by corollas of every color._ "

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

I hope you liked this chapter in which we finally say goodbye to the manga. The first part of the chapter, where Candy is in her present, was written based on the prologue of CCFS. It was long after I started writing the story that I could read the complete prologue, and there CCFS begins when Candy tries to write to Miss Pony, which she had been doing daily because of her illness. One thing led her to another and so Candy began to remember her whole story, since she came to Pony's Home and the day her life changed: the day Annie was adopted and she met Prince on the Hill.

Those who are familiar with the manga and the anime (especially the former), will notice that I changed completely Candy's return. In the previous chapter I anticipated that I would write the revelation of Prince on the Hill as it is in CCFS, and that's why it doesn't happen on the same day Candy returns to Pony's Home. There was not a welcome party either, at least not from Albert, Annie, Patty and Archie. I also thought of mentioning Slim here, since the picture he painted is the key to Candy's future.

As always, thank you to all of you who follow the story, and this time I can mention **kellyelin and Madelrose.** We really appreciate your comments.

 **kellyelin:** Thank you for your words. I know, I also wanted a kiss between them but it wasn't the right time, hehehe, at least in the new chronology the author gave us :( Hope at the end, the story fill out your expectations.

 **MadelRose:** Y que te puedo decir a ti. Mil gracias por seguir la historia en español y ahora también en inglés. Perdón por no haberte respondido antes pero me he visto sin tiempo como pare responderte cómo te mereces así que mejor aprovecho este momento. Créeme que estuve esperando con ansias cada uno de tus comentarios y los sigo esperando, jajaja, no, pero en serio, me dejaste en ascuas sobre que pensabas de los últimos capítulos. Espero que hayan sido de tu agrado. Claro, aun me falta terminar la historia… buu para mí.


	10. A place I can always return to - Part 2

Hello there!

First at all, I want to apologize with you all for haven't updated the story earlier. It wasn't Fay's fault but mine. From late November thru two weeks ago (more less), I had a terrible internet connection so I couldn't even load a webpage. Meanwhile, Fay kept working hard with the translation. Thank you so much again, Fay!

Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

QVC

oOoOoOo

 **CHAPTER TEN: A place I can always return to – Part 2**

The days had passed, turning to weeks, and now the summer warmth was imposing more and more its presence, giving way to the flowering of different species of plants on Pony's Hill. Having left spring behind, the children had different kind of season activities and Candy, together with Miss Pony and Sister Lane, had to take care of them so that they were not too exposed to the scorching rays of the sun, in order to avoid serious burns. They also saw to it that they drank enough liquids to avoid dehydration. In her daily work as a nurse in a hospital, Candy had witnessed those serious problems, and she personally took the responsibility to prevent any of the children of Pony's Home from being a victim of them. The director of the hospital, a relatively young doctor about forty years old, had kindly donated to the orphanage an ointment for burns and some doses of physiological saline, in case they would be necessary. He knew where Candy lived and he also knew the unselfish dedication of her foster mothers, and that was his way of contributing a little to the orphanage.

It was a warm afternoon and Candy had again a day off. After finishing her housework, she went to the hill as usual and climbed the thick branches of the large oak tree, until she almost reached to the top. Sitting on a sturdy branch, the soft and warm breeze that was blowing somehow refreshed her body and mind. Almost two months had passed since she had left Chicago and returned to Pony's Home. She had always found there the comfort she needed but like every day, it seemed that everything was determined to bring her some memory of him. Night after night, she kept thinking about Albert while looking at the portrait Dr. Martin had drawn, and during the day, the nature that surrounded her was only synonymous with a name... Albert.

 _What are you doing now...? Under which sky are you...? If only you knew how I long for your presence...But no..._

She shook her head frantically...

 _I must try to get rid of these feelings that won't lead me anywhere...If only it were so easy for them to change as day and night change, but unfortunately for me, they seem to be rooted in my heart, penetrating deeply my soul as the scorching rays of the sun penetrate my skin... Albert...Where are you...?_

And, as if her mind wanted to play with her, presently she heard a soft voice whispering near her.

"Hello, Candy."

Opening her eyes wide, Candy remained frozen on the branch. It couldn't be true...that was not possible...and as if she wanted to make sure that her mind had actually played a joke on her, she turned her face only to disillusion herself, but what she saw less than a meter away made her eyes shine with happiness and her heart almost burst inside her chest. She saw a sweet smile and a pair of blue eyes, deep blue as the morning sky, looking at her with... _hope...?_ No, surely she misinterpreted his look and all this was a product of her own excitement.

"Albert!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, with a radiant smile and giving a small jump at the same time.

However, she jumped with so much emotion that she briefly lost her balance and made the reason for her sleeplessness hold her by the waist, thus avoiding what would be a strong fall. That made Candy blush painfully, so freeing herself from his grip, she settled back on the branch, safely now.

"You'll never stop being lackadaisical as you have always been, Candy," smiled Albert amused. "If you climb a tree you have to keep in mind that you are several meters above the ground and that there are certain things you can't do without holding yourself properly. You can't react in that way to greet someone without holding yourself but...let me tell you that I'm very pleased that you enjoyed so much seeing me," he said winking at her. And that was true; his heart skipped a beat with joy when he saw the excitement his presence caused her and his hands tingled slightly when he grabbed her by the waist. "Miss Pony told me you were here and when I saw you were not on the hill, I assumed you would be in your place of honor, on the top of a tree."

"I see you know me very well, Albert," she replied cheerfully and then added: "I bet you haven't climbed a tree since the last time you did that with me in Chicago."

"And I see you know me very well too," he joked. And then, slightly frowning, he added: "Or is my lack of freedom so obvious?"

Hearing those words, Candy felt some concern.

"I hope everything is fine with you. Please, don't work so much. I don't want you to fall ill."

Thank you, Candy, but don't worry. It's only that I have so many things to catch up with that I barely have any free time to eat and sleep. But then, I didn't come here to distress you. Since they were going to put this in the mail..." he said while he handed her an envelope, "I took the opportunity to take a short break and come to visit you. I apologize for not coming sooner."

Candy took the elegant envelope, carefully taking out its content. It was a beautiful card, decorated with a white lace ribbon, and when she started reading the letters printed on it, she couldn't help shedding tears of happiness.

"It's the invitation for Archie and Annie's engagement!" she exclaimed, with her voice slightly broken with emotion.

"That's right, Candy," responded Albert quietly. "Finally, after a long time, it was possible to fix the date for the engagement party. I don't know if Archie or Annie told you that there was a strong opposition for this to be carried out."

"Yes, Archie wrote to me and told me everything," she nodded. "I felt the anguish in his letter but I'm glad that everything has been resolved."

"You know, actually I didn't expect Aunt Elroy to oppose in that way. I don't care about the origins of people and that led me to argue with her because of the strong opinion the whole family has about it; however, despite that singular way of thinking, it always seemed that Aunt Elroy liked Annie very much and never showed any objection to her personally because of the social position of the Brightons. It's true that when she heard about the engagement she seemed to disagree but it was not until she returned from Florida with the Leagans that she had a completely different attitude." And he added, frowning: "I prefer not to imagine what the Leagans might have told her. Actually Sara never put a limit on Neal and Eliza and it's frightening how far their schemes can go. Sometimes I'm astonished at the way they influence Aunt Elroy, and this time their words even influenced Janis, Robert and the rest of the family to strongly oppose."

"I don't know, Albert. The good thing is that they have reconsidered and now Archie has everybody's support."

"That's true...but it was also thanks to my power of persuasion and my position of authority in the family," replied Albert with a smile of superiority while raising and lowering his eyebrows, at which Candy only smiled. Then, with a serious face and with his gaze fixed on the horizon, he added quietly: "My position brings with it many burdens and responsibilities but also has its benefits. I have the last word on any matter and nobody can oppose my decisions, even when they are about marriage. I confess I'm a little afraid when I see the power I have as the head of the Ardlays, but if I can use that power to do good and avoid injustice, I'm glad to have it. From the bottom of my heart, Archie and Annie have my blessing. I know they'll be very happy."

"I know that too, Albert. I've never met a couple who love each other as much as they do," she answered with a touch of nostalgia, remembering who Albert actually was. "You know, there are times that I find myself writing to Stear in my heart. I can't wait to share this feeling with him."

"And what about me?" asked Albert playfully.

That was a simple question he had already asked her several times as a joke, whenever he realized that Candy was beginning to build a wall between them. How much he longed for her to open up for him as she used to do before, thus sharing the deepest parts of her soul.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" she replied with a wink, at which Albert smiled, although deep inside him he knew that was a lie. That wall she had suddenly built was there.

Candy and Albert remained sitting silently next to each other, on a branch at the top of the tree, each one lost in thought. He was wondering what the reason for those sudden changes in her behavior was and what he should do to stop them. His heart was always excited when he thought that was due to the fact that she reciprocated his feelings and she didn't know how to handle the situation, or, on the contrary, he was frustrated thinking that she still had trouble seeing him simply as Albert and she saw him as Great Uncle William. In the first case, he was anxious to solve their legal situation and thus start discovering what she really felt; in the second one, he would simply have to try to visit her as much as he could to provoke the natural approach, so that she would realize that the man she knew was still there, under the name of William. On her part, she was dying to share with him her deepest feelings but she knew that in doing so she would let him see what she truly felt for him. She couldn't do it, since she didn't know the legal relationship that united them, and since he, although he seemed to be simply Albert, was actually William A. Ardlay, the head of the family. For the moment, there was only one person who really understood her dilemma.

.

Lying on her bed, Candy was thinking about what had happened that day. Even though her soul was yearning for him, she had never expected that he would visit her. She had thought that leaving Chicago she would leave behind her relationship with the Ardlays but she saw clearly that nothing would be as she had estimated it...All of Albert's actions told her that he was still the man she knew, nothing had changed in his behavior towards her, although she remembered who he actually was...The barrier of the legal bond that she unconsciously placed between them, when it was in the least felt, was quickly knocked down by him in his natural way.

That day, before getting into the car, Albert promised to visit her as often as possible, and she knew that with those visits her love for him would just keep growing. [42]

Candy fell asleep with a smile on her lips, while her mind repeated again and again Albert's words on the top of the tree: " _I have the last word on any matter and nobody can oppose my decisions, even when they are about marriage_."

It seemed that luck was on her side in that aspect...If he came to feel something for her there would be nobody who could oppose their union...The question was...What she meant to him.

oOoOoOo

A couple of days later Candy received a message from Archie, in which he shared with her the details he had planned for the engagement, which made Candy smile. Several days later, after finishing her housework at Pony's Home, Candy went to the hill. She lay on the soft grass and using her arms as a pillow, she started looking at the afternoon sky. As her gaze was fixed on that, words started to sprout in her heart:

" _Stear..._

 _I have great news! The date of Archie and Annie's engagement party has been finally fixed!_

 _Great Aunt Elroy and the Leagans (especially Eliza and Neal!) opposed plotting from the shadows and involved the whole family, but in the end the decision that weighed more was that one taken by the head of the family: Great Uncle William has actually given them his blessing, and he has done it wholeheartedly._

 _Apparently Great Uncle didn't expect at first such an opposition from Great Aunt; on the contrary, he hoped that everything would be easily resolved. He doesn't care about people's origins; that must be the reason why he simply can't have a good relationship with the rest of the Ardlays._

 _One of the reasons for that problem is probably because of me. I think that my adoption, carried out without asking for anyone's consent, is still a deep wound for Great Aunt and the rest. I'm very sorry for all this._

 _But you already know everything, don't you, Stear? So you also know that Archie said with a sigh: 'How I wish Stear was here...'_

 _Of course! Surely you know too about Albert's true identity!_

 _Since you started this long journey, so many things have happened. All the time I wondered what you would have thought and, without realizing, I started writing letters to you in my heart, as I'm doing right now..._

 _When I talk to you I feel calmer and, inexplicably, it almost seems to me that I get a reply from you. Stear, has by any chance been invented a postal service in heaven?_

 _Since the day I received the invitation for Archie and Annie's engagement party, I can't help feeling happy and I think you are the only one with whom I can share this feeling!_

' _And what about me?' Great Uncle William is always asking me, assuming the air of Albert (although I know right away they are the same person)._

 _I'd like to share my feelings with him too, but there's nothing I can do about it; Stear, only you can really understand._

 _You have been watching both of them for much longer time than I have, and I wonder how happy you would have been...And who knows what an incredible invention you would have designed for this celebration...When I think about it, I just laugh. There is still time for the wedding, but Annie is happy to become your future sister-in-law!_

 _[...]_

 _Annie and Archie's engagement will take place in Lakewood. It was precisely Archie who secretly revealed it to me. That day they will make their entrance through your Water Portal, and they are determined to leave everybody speechless. Help us make sure that everything works out to perfection, will you?_

 _I will surely look for you in the sunlight and, of course, I will look for Anthony too..._

 _That day, please, bless Archie and Annie with a very gentle breeze._

 _A letter from your Candy_ " [43]

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[42] In the letters of the Epilogue in CCFS, Candy hints that Albert made her several surprise visits before the final revelation. I wanted that visit to be one of them supposing that Albert must have talked to her about the engagement and his point of view, since she mentions them in her letter to Stear.

[43] My translation of the letter Candy wrote to Stear in CCFS from the Italian edition. I have just taken everything related to Archie and Annie's engagement. In this letter in CCFS she also writes about the Candy Happy Maker music box. By then the music box still plays, since Candy is amazed that this invention has worked. She also talks to Stear about Patty but I haven't included that. Here is what I have omitted:

" _You know, your father behaves exactly like you. He speaks in the same way, and even when he talks seriously he almost seems to be joking...I didn't know that he also liked to destroy anything and have fun reconstructing it. That's why Patty feels sad and relieved at the same time whenever she sees him._

 _Oh, Stear...I'm excited about the news of Annie's engagement, but on the other hand, I feel such a great pain when I think of Patty...But I'm sure that you are always there to watch over her!_

 _Right now Patty aims to become a teacher and is completely enthusiastic about it. She has even started raising a turtle she has called Hughley the Second! Certainly she knows better than anyone how much you would hope to see her happy._

 _You want to know if I'm happy? Of course I am! After all, I've got the Candy Happy Maker box. You have been able to create an object with extraordinary effects; you are really an incredible inventor!_ "

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

As I had mentioned before, I had looked at CCFS chronology first with Ms. Puddle and then with Luz, and we came to the conclusion that it's impossible to fit certain events into the story; Archie and Annie's engagement is one of them. We had many discussions about when this engagement might happen. Regardless of the date, Ms. Puddle has a theory that seems very interesting and correct to me. That's why I have decided to place their engagement in this part of the story. Later, when I write about it, I'll make a note to mention that. In the meantime, thank you for your patience. Among our discussions came the fact that the Leagans should be in Chicago to oppose the engagement and that's why I had them return briefly from Florida.

And for those who wonder what that engagement has got to do with Candy's own story, I found it interesting to mention it and leave a precedent. Here we can see clearly that despite strong opposition from Great Aunt Elroy, the Leagans and all the members of the Ardlays, in the end the person who has the last decisive word, no matter what the opinion of the others is, is the patriarch of the clan, Albert. (That makes me happy!) Even Mizuki made that clear to us in Archie's letter!

As always, my thanks to all of you who are following the story, to those who do it anonymously, and especially to all those who leave their beautiful comments.


	11. Winds of autumn - Part 1

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Winds of autumn – Part 1**

Michigan, October 1918.

On the top of a hill, the north wind was blowing more and more strongly. That made the temperature of the last three weeks gradually decline, and at the same time imposed the indisputable arrival of autumn. That was also noticeable in the change of the color of the leaves and in the days that were getting shorter and shorter.

Sitting on the grass, on Pony's Hill, with her arms extended backwards to support herself with the palms of her hands, Candy was admiring the field that was stretching in front of her. The treetops were beginning to be painted with soft tones of yellow and orange. She was waiting anxiously for the following days, when the color of some of those leaves would change to brown or red. The combination of those colors always seemed incredible to her.

 _It's so amazing to see that God not only makes nature change functionally but also that when those changes happen they do it so beautifully!_ Candy thought.

Leaning her head slightly to her left shoulder, she observed the clear blue sky that was bathed in the yellow glow of the last rays of the afternoon sun. She couldn't prevent her thoughts from wandering in a certain direction. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, slightly curving the corners of her lips. In her mind there was the image of blond hair shining under the rays of the sun, while its owner, a tall and slender man, with a sweet and captivating smile, elegantly dressed in his black tuxedo, was dancing happily with her. Because it was Albert, and not Great Uncle William, who had danced with her at Archie and Annie's engagement party.

Although more than two months had already passed since then, Candy could remember every detail as if it had been yesterday. That memorable day, each plant in Lakewood was again in full bloom, flooding the atmosphere with the soft fragrances of their flowers. Against Great Aunt Elroy's wishes, the engaged couple, with Great Uncle William's support, had decided to hold the party in the gardens instead of the great ballroom, even if that was against the protocol. Annie, in a simple chiffon dress of greenish blue, was radiant. She looked beautiful and sure of herself, and so did Archie. [44] Possibly that was helped by the fact that the Leagans had decided to return to Florida, apologizing for not being able to attend the party due to previously established and unavoidable commitments. Although they hadn't discussed it between them, nobody doubted the real reason for their departure; since they hadn't managed to prevent the engagement, extremely irritated, they chose to leave and not witness their defeat. Without a doubt that was the best for everyone. Who knows if they would have been capable of sabotaging Archie and Annie's triumphal entrance! If they had done it, it would have been a disaster.

Just as Archie had told her, they made their entrance through the Water Portal. [45] For that, he had asked a famous carpenter to manufacture a floating kiosk. He had achieved his fame by making all kinds of beautifully carved artifacts that had the peculiarity of floating in the water, not only because the wood floated but thanks to the ingenuity of his partner, an innovative engineer. The final decoration had been in charge of a stylist, who was commissioned to decorate it with all kinds of flowers of the season.

Candy smiled amused, when she remembered what Archie had told his future fiancée, before they got into the kiosk: " _You have nothing to fear, Annie...Rest assured that it will not sink... It has already been tested several times with the weight of at least five men, and besides, it's not one of my brother's inventions nor was it manufactured according to his plans, so we won't end up in the middle of the lake_."

 _Stear...Thank you for giving them your blessing that day...Somehow I feel you have given it to me too,_ Candy thought, recalling that for a brief moment she had felt a soft breeze blowing, just at the moment Archie and Annie appeared in front of everybody near the lake, and she had felt the same thing as she was dancing with Albert. She also remembered that Great Aunt Elroy's look of disapproval upon her seemed unimportant. All that mattered to her at that moment was the sensation of being briefly in Albert's arms, even though it was through the chaste touch of his hands that held her firmly and guided her along the dance floor. Although they only danced a couple of times and not continuously, it was very hard not to think of him that day as her friend, Albert, but as her guardian, William A. Ardlay. Just as he had mentioned to her, he would leave Great Uncle's role aside, at least whenever he was with her, Archie or Annie, but it seemed he personified him again when he left them.

To make matters worse, it was still Albert who continued to surprise her with his unexpected visits to the orphanage and not the most authoritative figure of the Ardlays. Because his surprise visit before the engagement of her friends wasn't the only one.

The next time was a month after the engagement, and then just last month. Now it was not only nature that was responsible for reminding her of him; it was himself with his own presence who did that. Those brief encounters made her heart beat hard and forced her to hide her true feelings, so that he would not discover them. But it was precisely in those moments when she became more aware of their intensity, making it impossible to change their essence. She might try to get rid of her romantic feelings, if only he would behave with her as her guardian and not as her friend. If only he would raise a barrier and wouldn't insist all the time in tearing down hers. If only he wouldn't treat her with his usual warmth. If only he would stop visiting her so frequently...But she couldn't deceive herself. She was so fascinated with his surprise visits! Moreover, she longed for his next visit, because she was sure he would visit her again. Now she was only praying that he wouldn't take too long to come...

 _Stop thinking about that, Candy...It won't get you anywhere and the only thing you'll achieve is keep living an illusion,_ she thought with her eyes still closed, slightly frowning... _You'd better remember that now you can't even have his warm embrace...That should tell you something._

And that was true; he was the same again as before with her, and nothing had changed between them, except for that seemingly insignificant detail: they didn't embrace each other anymore. And another pressing detail disturbed her: until that moment, he hadn't shown a hint of a different feeling towards her. However, everything was so confusing in his way of behaving.

 _And what if you tried to conquer him...?_

At such a thought, Candy came back to herself, frowned, squeezed her eyes, showed her teeth and taking the tip of a ponytail in each hand, she began to pull them up and down.

"What brilliant ideas you have, Candy!" she exclaimed, visibly exasperated.

"Would you mind sharing them?"

Candy froze and opening her eyes, she started lowering her hands still holding the tips of her ponytails. She paled instantly when she saw in front of her, just a few meters away, the unexpected and long-awaited visitor.

"Maybe I can help you decide if your idea is worth being carried out or not," he added with an amused smile.

It seemed that every time he came she was confused or had one of her childish outbursts. What she didn't know was that she always remained simply charming in his eyes.

"Albert..." she murmured, painfully blushing.

"Well, would you mind sharing them?" he suggested again. Although his voice was more serious, his eyes were still shining with amusement.

"Er…It's nothing important...But...what are you doing here?" she replied nervously with another question, fixing her hair while trying to calm down.

Albert took a few strides until he reached her and then he sat next to her, dressed in an elegant suit.

"I had planned to come and visit you next weekend but a last minute trip to Boston came up. That changed my original plans." He made an imperceptible pause and looking in front of him, he continued: "However, a letter came for you to the mansion today and as I thought you would like to receive it, I asked George to adjust my schedule so that I could visit you and bring it to you personally," he finished, turning to look at her again, while extending to her a white envelope with an elegant handwriting.

Albert didn't want to lose a single detail in the expression on Candy's face. It was true that the sudden trip had changed his plans and he had initially thought about postponing his visit, but that letter had arrived...that letter which had made the remaining time for his next visit an eternal torture for him. He had begun to perceive a certain change in Candy's attitude towards him and he didn't want to be mistaken; he couldn't be mistaken. Witnessing her reaction upon receiving that letter would give him the kind of information he needed for the moment. No matter what the result was, he had to know; he couldn't bear to live forever or at least for a month with the uncertainty of what this letter would provoke in her.

"It's a letter from Eleanor Baker," [46] said Candy, frowning when she read who the sender was. There was some confusion in the tone of her voice. It was strange to receive a message from Terry's mother.

But for Albert, the tone of her voice was like the sweetest of melodies, not to mention the expression on her face...That simple and involuntary reaction brought peace and hope to his tormented heart. In Chicago, when he read who had sent the letter, he remembered the report from Rockstown where Candy had met Miss Baker. Since that letter came into his hands, a thousand thoughts had been tormenting his mind but now, witnessing her reaction, what was written there was unimportant to him.

 _It's incredible what a simple act can cause to an insecure heart in love which doesn't know if this love is fully reciprocated; it can remove temporarily a great weight from it,_ he thought with relief.

"That's right," he replied quietly. "But if she wrote to you she must want to tell you something important...That's why I wanted to bring it to you right away," he finished seriously. And, turning his eyes in front of him, he added, determined to do another little test: "If you like I'll leave you alone, so you can read it in private."

"No!" she cried, causing Albert to turn and look at her, surprised by her exclamation. "Eh...I mean..." she said nervously, drumming her fingers, "you don't have to go; I'll read it later. Besides, you said you came to visit me, didn't you? Tell me, how is everybody? How are you?"

Albert smiled to himself, extremely pleased by her words.

"They are all very well, Candy. You could say that Aunt Elroy is well. I feel satisfied because since I have taken control of business I see her more relaxed and in a relatively better mood. I believe that the fact that she took a vacation with the Leagans in Florida helped her too," he added with an amused smile. "Although, to be honest, I wouldn't like to be in Raymond's and Sara's shoes, but she seems to be delighted in Aunt's presence."

"I wouldn't like to be in their place either," replied Candy with a smile. "What about Archie and Annie?"

"I have hardly seen Annie. Since Archie is in Boston, making an internship in one of our branches, she hasn't visited the mansion. I only heard that Patty in back in Chicago."

"Really? That's wonderful! That means Grandmother Martha has recovered. It's a shame Patty wasn't able to attend the engagement party since she had to go to Florida to be with her but now that she has come back, Annie won't feel so lonely anymore."

"That's true; besides, she can be present at Stear's memorial." [47]

Both of them remained completely silent for a while. Candy was the first to speak.

"It's almost two years since his death [48]. It still hurts me that I couldn't be present at his funeral."

Albert nodded and immediately said: "But now it will be different, Candy. The memorial service is next month and it will take place in Lakewood. Would you like to attend?"

"Would I like to attend?" she asked with excitement, but then she inquired hesitantly: "But won't Great Aunt be against it?"

"Don't worry, Candy. I'll talk to her and she will agree for you to attend." Candy's face was illuminated. "Well, then, what do you think about George coming to pick you up and take you there?"

Although deep inside him he wanted to have that honor himself, he should be with his aunt the previous day. It was one of his obligations.

"Yes," she answered with emotion.

Candy remembered that when Stear died, Albert and she had been living together at the Magnolia. He had gone to look for her and had found her in the park, sitting on the branch of a tree. There he consoled her while both remembered their dear friend. Therefore, if Albert was there with her, that meant he wasn't present at the funeral either. Had he recovered his memory by then? And if he had, he didn't attend the funeral because his real identity was not yet known? Candy felt the urge to ask him about that but just at the moment she opened her mouth to do so, she was interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"Sir William, forgive me for interrupting," said George. "We have to leave if you want to be on time at the station to catch the seven o' clock train." And, turning to Candy, he added: "Good afternoon, Miss Candice."

"Good afternoon, George," she responded, slightly irritated at being interrupted and at the fact that Albert had to leave now.

"Candy, I'm sorry but George is right. I have to go if I want to catch the train," he told her as he stood up, shaking the grass off his pants. "Can I join you to Pony's Home? It's getting cooler," he suggested, extending his hand to help her get up.

"Thank you, Albert."

The farewell was brief, and after having agreed with George about the time he would come and pick her up to take her to Lakewood, she waved goodbye to Albert.

.

Now in her room, Candy sat on the bed, taking the envelope that had caused that unexpected visit. Possibly because she had been outdoors, she hadn't noticed the delicate and sweet aroma which emanated from it. When she opened it, she took out a delicately folded sheet and when she unfolded it, on her lap fell a piece of paper with a rectangular shape but small in size. It was a ticket for a theatre performance.

" _Autumn performance of Stratford Theatre Company_

 _HAMLET_

 _Director: Robert Hathaway_

 _Starring: Terrence Graham"_ [49]

Candy looked at the ticket for a moment and then, looking away, she started reading the letter.

" _Miss Candy,_

 _I am writing to the residence of the Ardlays since I don't know in what other place I can find you. Please, forgive in advance my boldness. You must remember our meeting in Rockstown and the reason for my presence in that place. I would like to share my joy with you...As we both witnessed, Terry became again the actor he once was and they hired him again in the Stratford Company. His playing improves day after day and I reiterate that that change was because of you. Your presence somehow took him out of the deep hole in which he had fallen._

 _I enclose a ticket for the performance of 'Hamlet', in which he has obtained the leading role. In this way you will be able to witness Terry's fabulous interpretation. I hope you can attend so we can talk again during your stay in New York._

 _Let me tell you that I went back to the movie I had left pending. The director was very understanding with me when he knew about the reason for my absence from the set. We have already completed the filming and it will soon be projected in the movie theatres._

 _I hope you are fine. I send you my best wishes and I hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eleanor Baker_ " [50]

Candy put the letter down and looking again carefully at the ticket she kept holding in her hand, she remained lost in her thoughts. She still remembered the deplorable state in which she had last seen Terry and how suddenly that had changed his acting. She also remembered the conversation she had had with Terry's mother in that simple coffee shop, where she corrected her by letting her know the reason for her presence in that small town: she hadn't gone there to look for Terry, but Albert. However, she remembered too the pain and anger she had felt while asking herself what was the use for her separation with Terry if he wasn't with Susanna. Then doubts had assaulted her, and she was reluctant to accept her true feelings.

On the other hand, despite what the famous actress supposed according to the letter, Candy was already aware of Terry's return to Broadway with his leading role as Hamlet and the resounding success of that play. Shortly the tickets of the first season had been exhausted and the same thing had happened with the tickets of the next one. The headlines of the newspapers and the magazines in the newspaper stands had been responsible for keeping her informed. Not to mention the comments of the nurses who were the actor's fans, and what's more, the comments of her own foster mothers. The two women admired him too and enjoyed his success.

"From what they say, Terrence Graham will be the best Hamlet of all time," Miss Pony and Sister Lane had remarked once. [51]

Candy didn't know how long she had been looking at the ticket. She was very happy because Terry had resumed his path and although she would love to witness his great performance, since some time ago she knew she would never do that. Some years ago she had left the theatre to look for Susanna, and now her promise to her, among other things, prevented her. The best thing would be to let Miss Baker know and the sooner she did it the better.

" _Dear Miss Baker,_

 _Thank you so much for your letter and your invitation._

 _You have no idea how much time I spent admiring enchanted that ticket for the performance of Hamlet._

 _I already knew about this play from newspapers and magazines. I always try to avoid information about Terrence, but inexplicably I always end up receiving it, almost naturally._

 _It's been a long time since we talked in Rockstown._

 _I came by chance to that town, while searching for a friend who had disappeared and to whom I owed my life. I would never have thought that Terry was playing in a small theatre of a provincial town, joining a company of traveling actors...I can't express with words the surprise and the pain I felt that moment._

 _I had read in the newspapers that Terry's performance had become less effective, causing him to be fired from Stratford Theatre Company. However, I couldn't believe it...I tried to convince myself that those were only rumors._

 _Finally Terry was there, before my eyes... I would have wanted to throw myself towards that miserable and dilapidated stage and, through my tears, to hit him hard on his chest. I would have wanted to ask him, what was the use of that night we separated? But I wasn't able to do it. However, maybe a miracle happened and the voice of my heart reached out to him._

 _As a matter of fact, it seemed suddenly that Terry's performance came back to life, and for a moment I saw the old light shining into him. That moment I was sure he could get back on his feet again._

 _I wanted so much to see him again...but not like this..._

 _When I left the theatre I was confused, no longer knowing what to do. At that moment you spoke to me. You were very kind to me, even though we had met only once._

 _Terrence Graham was born to be an actor! He can't be content with a stage and a play of such a level! But you know that better than anyone, Miss Baker._

 _That night I realized that you had always been worried about him and had watched over him with discretion. Knowing that Terry had a real mother made me happy. The fact that we have met in a place like that even made me think that we are pushed by a mysterious power._

 _I wasn't surprised when I heard that Terry had managed to return to Stratford Company, obtaining nothing less than Hamlet's role._

 _However, I'm obliged to refuse your cordial invitation, Miss Baker._

 _I would like so much to see him playing, but at the same time I'm afraid. If I saw the play, I would certainly want to meet him. I would expect to say at least a word to him._

 _And then it's the promise I gave Susanna Marlowe. I promised her that I would never see him again._

 _I think Terry is perfect to play Hamlet. As the critics anticipate, it will certainly be a great success._

 _I beg you to forgive me, Miss Baker. I immensely appreciate what you have done. Just by looking at this invitation, it seems to me I can see him on the stage and hear the enthusiastic screams and the endless applause of the public._

 _I'll keep this ticket as the most valuable of treasures._

 _Miss Baker, I'll wait anxiously for your next film, and I hope you are always well._

 _Candice W. Ardlay_ " [52]

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[44] The descriptions of Archie and Annie's engagement party are part of Candy's retrospection in CCFS.

[45] In CCFS, in the letter Candy writes to Stear and which we saw in the previous chapter, she mentions to him Archie's plans. The floating kiosk is just my imagination.

[46] In CCFS and in the old novel, Candy sends a reply to Eleanor Baker's letter. Neither tells us how the letter got to Candy. In this story, the letter came to the mansion and later Albert brought it to her personally.

[47] According to a letter in the epilogue of the old novel, Stear's memorial took place a year after his death. In Section 3 of CCFS, Archie writes to Candy after Stear's death, telling her that when the war was over, they would all meet in Lakewood for the memorial. The Great War was over in the autumn of 1918, so I put the memorial at the end of that year.

[48] Based on the manga, Stear died in the autumn of 1915. In CCFS the year of his death is 1916.

Patty writes to Candy just before the United States officially entered the war (April 1917), among other things thanking her for sending them the letter that Stear's superior officer had written to her as a reply. In that letter, Rolf Baughmann apologizes for not replying immediately after Candy wrote to him asking about the cause of her friend's death. That gives us the impression that the officer's letter was received shortly before Patty's letter, and with that we can also assume that Candy's letter and the reply to it could be between autumn of 1916 and spring 1917, locating Stear's death in 1916. I don't think it took him more than a year to answer her.

It's very difficult to see the timeline in the manga since we can only see drawings but it doesn't say what year it is. We just have to pay attention to the change of seasons as they are illustrated but we don't see clearly the pass of time. To interpret everything correctly you have to see the illustrations with a magnifying glass.

[49] The description of the fragrance and the content of the letter – the ticket to the theatre – are from Candy's retrospection in CCFS.

[50] Eleanor Baker's letter is a product of my imagination, based on Candy's letter in CCFS and in the old novel.

[51] In the unsent letter to Terry in the old novel, Candy writes about that facet of her foster mothers. This was omitted in CCFS.

[52] My translation from the Italian edition of Candy's reply to Eleanor Baker in CCFS. Ms. Puddle and I had been wondering when Candy promised Susanna not to see Terry again, and we only came to the conclusion that this must be somewhere in CCFS; Candy doesn't promise anything to Susanna in the old novel.

Also, in the old novel, Candy sends the theatre ticket back to Eleanor Baker. In CCFS, the ticket is inside her jewelry box.

 **Personal notes:**

Hello, everybody!

This chapter was written based on fragments of the old novel and CCFS.

I didn't want to delve much into Archie and Annie's engagement party, but just to mention the little details CCFS gives us. There is not much more to say about Eleanor's letter, only that she must have sent it in the autumn or maybe at the end of the summer, since, as we see, it contains a ticket for the new theatrical season.

My thanks again to all who follow this story. Without you, this story wouldn't exist. And my deepest gratitude to Fay, for keep translating this story. Thank you so much girl!


	12. Winds of autumn - Part 2

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Winds of autumn - Part 2**

Little by little autumn was giving way to winter; the frosty wind was blowing through the bare branches of the trees, creating sharp whistles. Outside the drop of the temperature was now palpable. It is said that for many people autumn brings with it feelings of nostalgia, sadness and melancholy, but Candy's heart was full of joy since early in the morning because that day she would go to Lakewood. Not that the occasion of her visit was any cause for happiness; it was just that this time she had been allowed to attend Stear's memorial service.

"Be patient, Candy, Mr. Villers [53] shouldn't take long to come," repeated Sister Lane for the umpteenth time.

"But maybe he forgot to come for me!" said Candy impatiently.

"Candy, there are still thirty minutes left until the time they agreed that he would come to take you," said Miss Pony as she went through the entrance of the small living room.

"But..."

"No buts; be patient, Candy. He must be on his way; you just have to learn to wait."

The ticking of the little clock in the room only made her waiting longer and fifteen minutes later, when the sound of an engine was heard, even before the newcomer could get out of the car and knock on the door, Candy untimely left the orphanage.

"George!" she exclaimed. "At last you have come!"

"Good morning, Miss Candice," was his answer. And, turning to the older women, he made a slight bow while greeting them. "Miss Pony, Sister Lane, good morning to you too." Then, turning again towards Candy, he added with some concern: "Miss, is anything the matter?"

"No, of course not," she replied, waving her hands in denial. "Nothing is the matter. It's just that I had been waiting for a while, so we can leave as soon as you say."

"If it is so..." – he made a gesture inviting her to go to the car – "...it is better that we leave to arrive on time. Miss Pony, Sister Lane, I will bring back Miss Candice after six o'clock in the afternoon."

"Don't worry, Mr. Villers, we'll be waiting for you here. Have a nice trip," said Miss Pony.

Sister Lane, always worried, gave Candy a look she couldn't misinterpret. It was warning and understanding at the same time.

"Take care, Candy, and please...behave yourself."

"Yes, I will. Goodbye, Miss Pony, goodbye, Sister Lane." She bid them farewell, and having done this, she turned immediately towards the car.

When she approached, Candy was greatly surprised. Sitting shyly in the back seat, was one of her best friends.

"Sir William also gave me orders to pick up Miss O'Brien and take her to Lakewood," George remarked quickly.

Candy got into the car and after she hugged and greeted her dear friend, the two girls started catching up with their news. Candy told her how she was doing in Michigan while Patty told her how her studies in Literature were doing. She had a passion for literature and evaluating several options, she had decided to devote herself to teaching after graduating. [54] Absorbed in a pleasant talk, they didn't feel the time passing and when they realized it, they were already in Lakewood. Candy noticed that nothing had changed in that place and that the stately mansion stood at the end of the wide path that led to it. When they arrived at the main entrance and got out of the car, Albert's gallant figure was already waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning, Candy," he greeted her, but before he did the same with the other visitor and before Candy replied to his greeting, Patty quickly interrupted him.

"Albert!" she exclaimed turning towards him. She continued speaking, while pointing her finger out at him accusingly. "How could you hide from us the fact that you were Sir William Ardlay, the patriarch of this family?" [55]

Utterly surprised by the unusual behavior of shy Patty, Albert momentarily lost the ability to speak. Then, overcoming his surprise, with a half-sided smile, he answered her calmly: "Good morning, Patty."

Hearing his greeting, Patty realized what she had done and blushed painfully. Her desire to get an explanation was such that she hadn't even greeted him. However, Albert continued talking naturally, ignoring his friend's blushing.

"We'll talk another time about it, but for now, we'd better go inside. You are the only ones who hadn't come and the memorial will begin in a few minutes."

The two girls nodded and were quickly guided by him to the room where the memorial would take place. In the room they had placed several rows of chairs elegantly decorated for the occasion, where the principal members of the Ardlays were already waiting for the memorial to begin. Sara and Raymond Leagan had come too. Candy noticed their presence, but although she looked at them quickly, she realized that Eliza and Neal were not sitting beside them.

Albert escorted them to the first row, reserved only for the patriarchal family and the Cornwells. Both girls saluted with a bow Madam Elroy, but the old lady remained sitting upright in her chair, with a serious face, looking coldly in front of her. She only looked up at them for a second and nodded slightly in greeting. Archie and Annie welcomed them when they sat next to them, holding their hands briefly.

The first part of the ceremony consisted of a short sermon on eternal life by the local priest. The second part was very emotional as Albert, Archie and Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell spoke a few words in Stear's memory. The faces of those present were full of sadness and nostalgia and Great Aunt's eyes had a special brightness, a brightness which could be produced only by tears. Suddenly, a restrained sob was heard throughout the room coming from the first row: it was Patty, who couldn't suppress her feelings anymore, listening to Archie's emotional words. They had asked the girl to say something too, but from the beginning she had rejected the suggestion because she didn't want to fall apart in front of everyone. Despite the time that had elapsed since the death of the boy she loved, it still caused her a deep pain. Candy could only hold her tight trying to comfort her, although her own face was also full of tears. The words spoken by Archie didn't show only the admiration he felt for his brother, but they also showed the endearing relationship they had between them.

" _Anthony and I had always believed that he and I were the only ones who had inherited all the fervor that characterizes the Ardlays. We considered Stear too quiet, but among all of us he was probably the purest and the most capable of great outbursts. Stear was an exemplary older brother and undoubtedly, even if we had not been related, I would have loved him as a friend. I lost both a brother and a friend at the same time._ " [56]

Suddenly, all the moments she had shared with Stear started flooding Candy's mind. However, it was the boy's solitary figure on a platform that began to materialize as if it were in a slow motion.

( _Flashback begins_ )

That cold morning, the wind was blowing slightly and the fog completely covered the platform, making visibility short. That didn't prevent people from moving in the station and rushing to board the first train bound for New York. Suddenly, as she was about to get on the train too, the sound of a male voice pronouncing her name made her stop.

"Candy..."

Intrigued by who could be calling her, she turned towards the voice.

"Stear! But, what are you doing here?" she asked him, visibly surprised. "I told you you didn't have to accompany me."

"Yes, but I don't want you to leave so quietly, with nobody to say goodbye to you," he replied with a smile.

"And why is that?" asked Candy amused. "I'll be back in a few days."

For a moment, Stear looked at her profoundly. His gaze seemed as if he wanted to tell her so many things, so that Candy felt momentarily disturbed, thinking that her friend wanted to tell her something important. But soon his words made her doubt.

"Give my regards to Terry."

Hearing that name, Candy forgot that thought and she answered dreamily:

"Of course I will. I'll also bring you a special souvenir for coming to see me off."

They looked into each other's eyes without saying a single word, while small snowflakes were accumulating on their shoulders and hats. Candy had the same feeling as before but he interrupted her thoughts again.

"Aren't you cold? If you like, you can wait inside the train."

"Thank you, I'm fine. Anyway, it won't take long until the train departs," she replied.

Silence fell briefly between them again. In all the years she had known him, she hadn't realized until now that she had never spoken to him alone before, except for the day she met him. Whenever they met, he was together with Archie. The two brothers were simply inseparable. She didn't know if it was the fact that they were alone that made her feel closer to him, as if his mere presence somehow penetrated her soul. The atmosphere that surrounded them for a moment felt somewhat strange, although it was pleasant. Candy could perceive that in the middle of that pleasant silence there were words that wanted to be spoken but simply didn't come out. While still meditating, she just added:

"Stear, we've never been able to speak alone as we do now."

"That's true," he agreed with a slight smile, but his next sentence was interrupted by the train's whistle, announcing its imminent departure.

"I have to go, the train is about to leave," said Candy, looking sideways at the train, and turning suddenly around with a smile, she climbed the first step. "Goodbye, Stear. I'll see you when I return."

Standing in the same place, as if coming out of a trance, Stear promptly exclaimed: "Candy, wait!" She stopped short and turning around, she watched him approaching. "Here, this is for you," he told her extending his hand. "It's a special invention and I made it for you."

In his palm there was a small golden metallic box.

"What is it?" she asked him excited, while she was taking it, admiring its beautiful details.

"It's the Candy Happy Maker music box," he responded with a satisfied smile. It was obvious that his gift had pleased her.

"What a name," she said surprised.

Her surprise only increased when she opened it and the music box started playing a soft melody.

"Every time you make it play, it will bring you closer and closer to happiness," added Stear, smiling more.

"That's great, thank you, Stear!" replied Candy, extremely moved. She felt the impulse to give him a hug, but the train's sudden movement as it started to leave completely prevented her.

Stear was watching her unable to do anything as the train was moving.

"Candy!" he cried distressed.

It seemed that he wanted to say something more.

"What?" she asked, almost shouting, due to the loud sound of the train's rails and engine, but seeing him standing there, only raising his hand without saying a single word, she imitated his movement and only added: "Goodbye, Stear!"

( _Flashback ends_ )

Now, every time their last meeting came to her mind, she could see clearly that weird sensation she had perceived, which was the reason for his strange behavior and the agitation in his voice. She still couldn't believe that she hadn't realized anything at that moment.

When Archie finished his speech, Albert took the floor again, concluding the ceremony and inviting those present to have a snack in the adjoining parlor. After a while, everyone was talking in small groups, tasting the sandwiches the servants had prepared for them. Archie excused himself for a moment but when his friends noticed his prolonged absence, they decided to go and find him.

"Where is he?" asked Annie worried.

"I don't know, but he certainly needed to be alone for a moment. I have experienced that," replied Patty, as her voice was fading away.

"Archie doesn't like outdoors. I think he must be looking for a place which will remind him of Stear," remarked Candy. "And I think I know where we can find him."

The three girls went down the stairs that led to the second floor, and once there, they walked through the long corridor leading to the bedrooms. One of the doors was ajar and when they looked through the opening, they saw Archie standing in front of the desk that had once belonged to his brother.

On the desk there was a wooden box that contained many of Stear's objects. There were planes, small failed inventions, keepsakes. Silently, one by one the girls entered the room, getting close to where Archie was. They didn't say anything; they just wanted him to know he was not alone. They were there to support him but the truth was that they needed to support each other. The three girls were watching the objects Archie was holding in his hands. In his left hand he had a sepia-colored photograph, completely out of focus, in a thin silver frame that was beginning to blacken, and in his right hand a bunch of photographs in the same tone, equally blurred.

"Here, Candy, look."

He gave her the framed photograph.

Candy extended her hand to take it but when she could finally fix her gaze on it, she observed that in the photograph there were the blurry figures of what seemed to be herself, Annie, Patty and Archie. Before she asked him, Archie added: "Do you remember that airplane Stear constructed?"

Candy nodded.

"It's the photograph Stear took just before the _maiden_ flight. That's why we appear there and he doesn't." Archie gave a smile, nostalgic and amused at the same time, but a few seconds later he continued: "The camera with which it was taken was also constructed by him... that's why you see this photograph is out of focus...All these photographs are out of focus," he added, passing the photographs he kept holding now with both hands. "My brother's inventions, all the same," he finished with irritated eyes due to the tears.

Candy remembered those happy days. She turned her eyes to the photograph and she had the sensation that she was seeing the world through the eyes of her deceased friend. That particular day he was the most enthusiastic of all. It was an afternoon full of light. Although only for a moment, they had seen from the sky the immense residence of the Ardlays and the beautiful extending countryside. A bird that was flying in complete tranquility had been frightened by their presence and had suddenly changed its route, making them laugh. But as it was expected, the motor of that airplane exploded in the air and they had to abandon it using the parachutes prepared for any possibility. Stear didn't seem surprised and even claimed that everything had turned out exactly as he had expected. And to think that she had trusted him! Maybe not completely, but even so, she had accepted to accompany him.

At that time the war was becoming worse and worse, but on the outskirts of Chicago there was still a peaceful atmosphere.

 _Had Stear already taken the decision to enlist in the army as a volunteer back then?_ Candy wondered.

Suddenly her vision began to be clouded and she felt the tips of her fingers trembling. Fighting against her emotions, she turned her eyes away from the photograph. It was her who seemed the happiest of all in that photograph. Back then she was too absorbed in herself, concerned about Albert and at the same time happy with the idea that soon she would see Terry again. Whenever she thought about those days, she felt guilty because that day she couldn't perceive in the least the worries Stear had in his heart. [57]

"Stear doesn't appear in any of these photographs," she heard Archie's voice saying again.

A deep silence fell between them while the three girls were watching Archie as he kept passing them the photographs. Soon the silence was broken by a polite male voice, a few meters away from them. They were all so absorbed in their memories that none of them had noticed George's presence.

"Forgive me for interrupting you," he said. "Your parents and Madam Elroy are looking for you, Mr. Archie. There are still some members of the family who want to greet you. Could you please come back with me to the room?" he finished in an apologizing tone.

The four young people nodded in silence but before they followed him, Candy wanted to give back to Archie the framed photograph she was still holding in her hands.

"No, keep it, Candy. I'm sure Stear would like you to have it."

She could only thank him smiling silently.

When they returned to the room, Archie went towards his parents and he was quickly surrounded by a lot of people. Everyone praised the beautiful words he had said about his brother and reiterated to the Cornwells how sorry they were that their eldest son was no longer among them.

Candy, Annie and Patty moved away a little and went to the back of the room, where, with the intimacy that place gave them, they chatted between laughter and nostalgia, remembering the moments they had spent with Stear.

"Despite all the time that has passed, every time I see Mr. Cornwell I still feel both sad and relieved," said Patty suddenly, letting out a sigh.

"He reminds you very much of Stear, doesn't he?" said Candy.

Archie had already told her something about that in his letters.

"Yes. Mr. Cornwell behaves exactly like Stear. He speaks in the same way, and even when he talks seriously he seems as if he's joking. You know, he also likes to destroy anything and have fun reconstructing it!"

"Archie told me that," replied Annie. "The same thing happens to him too."

"That's true, but it's something we have to face. Whenever we see Mr. Cornwell, we'll somehow see Stear." Patty remained silent for a moment and then, trying to cheer up the conversation, she changed the subject. "Have I already told you I have a new turtle?"

"Really?" Candy and Annie exclaimed in unison, surprised.

"Yes! It's just a baby and I've called it Hughley the Second," she answered with a wide smile. [58]

Candy didn't know exactly how much time they had spent talking. It was so nice to talk again like that with her dear friends. At least Archie had now come back to them. However, to be honest, she would have liked to talk like that with Albert too.

Almost at the end of the afternoon, her wish was somehow granted when, after getting free from the people around him, Albert joined the talk of the young friends. Still, Candy's happiness didn't last long.

"William," Madam Elroy called him seriously, "the attendees are about to retire and as the head of the family, it's part of your responsibilities to go and thank them for having attended and bid them farewell."

"I'll go in a moment, Aunt," he replied calmly.

"I think you'd better go now," she said sharply, with a penetrating look. "The times when you were going around the world and doing what you liked are over," she added with a brief look towards Candy, and then she continued: "You know better than anyone all the obligations of your position and how important it is to fulfill them. Please, spare the gossips."

"I know, Aunt. You don't have to remind me; I am aware of that and I have done everything that is necessary to fulfill my work. You know that better than anyone," he answered without being upset. The old lady only nodded. "However, Candy, Annie and Patty are also some of the guests and I can't be impolite to them either. I'll be in a moment with the attendees who are leaving," he finished firmly, leaving the old lady puzzled by his response.

"Albert..." murmured Candy.

Albert turned to look at her and she could see in his eyes the weariness all those social norms meant for him, where in meetings like this he was not allowed a minute of rest. He briefly closed his eyes, sighed imperceptibly and nodded.

"It's all right, I'm going now. With your permission, girls, Archie," he said with a nod of his head and turning to Madam Elroy, he added: "If you excuse me, Aunt, I must fulfill my _obligations."_

And after saying this, accentuating the last word, he left them.

Madam Elroy watched him as he withdrew and accompanied several attendees to the main entrance of the mansion. Then she started to move away from the group while thinking about her nephew's words. It was true. Since his presentation as the patriarch of the clan he had taken his responsibilities seriously, working tirelessly. Even quarterly reports began to show growth, a product of William's new provisions. However, what had pleased her more than his provisions was that he had kept his distance from his protegėe.

She turned and looked at the group of the young people she had left behind. It was still difficult for her to accept her nephew's feelings for that girl but in order to avoid any unpleasant confrontation with him, as it had happened months ago in Chicago, she only had to tolerate Candice's presence in some family reunions, overlooking any approach they had in those meetings, no matter how brief they were. That would be a part of her strategy to prevent him from becoming even more infatuated with her. Time and distance would be her best allies, helping her to make the feelings he harbored gradually diminish until they completely disappeared. Smiling with satisfaction at this perspective, the old lady left the room.

Ignoring the matriarch's thought, and once the uncomfortable moment that had arisen was over, the four friends continued their conversation.

"How are you doing in the interim in Boston, Archie?" asked Candy. "Albert told me that you wanted to gain some experience in business."

"Oh, Candy, it's incredible! You have no idea what I have learned. That's why I'm interested in expanding my knowledge and I've decided to enroll in the university to get a postgraduate degree in Finances."

"Archie!" said Annie excited. "That's fantastic!"

"Yes, Archie!" Patty joined in the celebration. "That means we'll possibly be meeting on campus."

Archie took a deep breath, searching for the right words to say.

"What's the matter, Archie?" asked Annie confused. "Don't you like the idea of running into Patty?"

Candy's and Patty's eyes reflected the same confusion.

"It's not that," replied Archie. Letting out a deep sigh, he took Annie's hands and started talking to her, looking straight into her eyes. "Darling, the thing is that I've made plans to study for the postgraduate in Boston. Harvard has an excellent curriculum and that's where I'm applying to."

"What? But..."

Annie was visibly stunned. [59] If Archie hadn't been holding her hands she might have lost her balance. It wouldn't be long until their engagement and now...he suddenly came out with the news that he had decided to move to another city just to get a postgraduate degree?

"I love you, Annie. Our engagement still stands and what I want most is to marry you," he told her looking deeply into her eyes. "I want to give you the best of everything and be with you, but I also want to carry out this dream...Will you support me?"

Annie could see the love and the plea in his eyes and unable to avoid it, she threw herself into his arms, transmitting to him all the love her heart harbored.

"Of course I will, Archie! I love you..." she answered hugging him tight.

Certainly she wished with all her might to support him, although deep in her heart she still had to assimilate that.

Candy and Patty were watching that touching scene, both sighing in unison as they saw the love their friends professed to each other.

"Every time I see Archibald, I always find him more and more mature. That makes me really happy." [60]

Candy was startled to hear Albert's voice near her ear. She didn't know how long he was there listening to the conversation between her and her friends but she could be sure that it was long enough for him to witness the last scene.

It was time for Candy to leave and she wanted to start saying her goodbyes, but looking into the room, she noticed that Madam Elroy was no longer there.

"Where is Great Aunt Elroy?"

"I'm sure she has already retired. Dr. Leonard has recommended to her to rest when her headaches are too strong."

"Headaches? Dr. Leonard?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes to both questions," replied Albert with a smile. "Aunt has been complaining of severe headaches lately and Dr. Leonard is the family physician now. Although I have to confess to you that I would have liked to give that privilege to Dr. Martin, I finally decided not to do it. If Aunt Elroy was somehow reluctant with Dr. Leonard, she would scream helplessly at the sky if I told her that Dr. Martin would be her family doctor, and who knows if something would have happened to her at the mere idea." Candy tried to suppress a giggle at such a vision, but after several seconds, Albert continued, interrupting her brief diversion. "You know, I'd like to help Dr. Martin in some way. I already have something in mind and I'm sure he will accept."

Alarmed by what his way of helping him might be, and remembering the supply of whiskey he had given him in the past, Candy couldn't help asking him: "What will you do, Albert?"

Realizing the concern in her question, Albert smiled but he only answered: "Nothing of what you're imagining, Candy, but you're going to find out soon."

Suddenly, Albert's look changed and he looked at her steadily and deeply. Anyone who would see him could say that a swirl of emotions was about to explode in his eyes. Candy's heart began to beat hard and then she blushed, feeling disturbed by the intensity of his gaze. Although her logic wanted to remain cold, her heart felt that Albert wanted to tell her something else, maybe something of a personal nature. It was a feeling very similar to that one she had had with Stear but this time she had paid attention. His lips parted, as if he would start talking, but at that moment he was interrupted when suddenly their friends joined them.

Relaxed conversation returned and everybody exchanged their impressions about the ceremony, and once again they briefly shared what was happening in their lives. Before Candy realized it, it was time for George to take her back to Pony's Home.

oOoOoOo

Now in her room, Candy reflected on her visit to Lakewood. Since his presentation as the patriarch of the Ardlays, Albert had given her a place in the family. Great Aunt Elroy had allowed her to attend Stear's memorial and she would have liked to personally thank her for that gesture, but because of her ailment she couldn't do it. She didn't want to stay with that feeling; it would be best to let her know even if it was through a letter.

" _Dear Great Aunt Elroy,_

 _I hope you are well. Please forgive me for taking the liberty of writing to you, and I really hope it won't bother you._

 _I have felt the need to send you at least a word of gratitude for having allowed me to attend the reunion organized in Lakewood for Stear's memorial._

 _I would also like to tell you that Dr. Leonard, the director of St. Joanna's Hospital, is a capable and very sensitive physician, contrary to what he may seem to be. I'm sure that he is the most suitable person to occupy the position of the new doctor of the Ardlay family, and that he will also be able to follow up in the best way._

 _I think Great Uncle William has an extraordinary ability to read the people's hearts (I beg you to forgive me for expressing myself in this manner)._

 _I hope your neuralgia can be relieved._

 _Candice_ " [61]

She folded the letter carefully and putting it into an envelope, she wrote the address on it so she could send it. With meditative steps she walked through her room and prepared to go to sleep.

Lying on the bed and hugging the pillow, she reflected again on everything that had happened that day. It was true that he had given her a place in the Ardlay family as an adoptive daughter, but each time she met Albert, he gave her the impression that he wanted to open a part of his soul to her yet something prevented him. The truth was that, instead of keeping a distance between each other, in every encounter caused by him, she felt each day closer and closer to him. Her heart was beating hard at the possibility of him beginning to feel something about her.

Flooded by a pleasant sensation, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the man of her dreams.

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[53]. CCFS reveals to us that George's last name is Villers. Actually his real name is Georges Villers. We don't know who changed it to George or Johnson, but it appeared like that in the English and Spanish manga versions. In the Japanese manga his last name is not mentioned and he's always called Georges.

[54]. In the letter Candy writes to Stear in CCFS, she mentions that Patty wishes to become a teacher after graduating from the University of Chicago. She doesn't mention what she studies.

[55]. In CCFS, Patty accuses Albert for having kept his true identity a secret. This is in Candy's letter to Archie. She doesn't mention the exact moment that accusation was made; she only says it was in Lakewood, and since the beginning of the letter refers to Stear's memorial, I located the accusation at that time.

[56]. Fragments of the letter Archie sent to Candy in CCFS. This letter was a reply to Candy's letter, shortly after Stear's death, as in that moment Archie could speak freely about Stear to Candy. I especially liked some lines so I decided to include them as part of Archie's speech for the memorial, although CCFS doesn't tell us anything about this.

[57]. Archie's words and Candy's thoughts, as well as these two paragraphs, are part of Candy's retrospection in CCFS. In the present, the silver frame is completely blackened and is hanging in the study, next to the photograph that was taken at the Leagan party in Miami. I don't know when Archie gave this photograph to Candy but I thought it might be at the memorial.

[58]. A part of this conversation is a fragment I omitted from Candy's letter to Stear in Chapter 10, "A place I can always return to" (Part 2). As I wrote above, surely Candy found out about this through some letter from Archie (or Annie or even Patty herself) but since I didn't include the part that corresponded to Patty in the aforementioned chapter, I thought to put it here.

[59]. Archie began studying in Massachusetts in 1919. We can see that in the letter Candy writes to Archie at the beginning of that year in which she also describes Annie's surprise at this news.

[60]. Great Uncle William's words in one of the letters Candy writes to Archie in CCFS.

[61]. My translation from the Italian edition of the letter Candy sends to Great Aunt Elroy in CCFS, thanking her for allowing her to attend the ceremony.

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

Hello, girls!

As always, I hope you liked the chapter. It was mainly written based on fragments of events that we find in CCFS, although I took some parts from the manga. Do you remember that I mentioned before that there were some things that looked mixed up?

In one of the notes of the previous chapter, I mentioned that in the old novel Candy says clearly in one of her letters in the epilogue that the memorial took place a year after Stear's death. For you who are wondering (in the epilogue?) yes, the memorial also took place after the revelation of Prince on the Hill. The old novel and the manga seem to go hand in hand. Stear dies (autumn), Albert leaves (winter), Great Uncle William's revelation (spring), confession of Prince on the Hill (spring), Stear's memorial (autumn).

And as I said before, Mizuki changed it completely in CCFS. The memorial isn't mentioned in the epilogue. It is known from the letter Candy sends to Aunt Elroy but especially we know about that fact from Candy's letter to Archie. In that letter Candy talks to him about various things but she remarks that the war is finally over (November 1918). Because of this we know that it is not a year since Stear's death since he had already died until spring of 1917 (based on Patty's letter in CCFS). The dates of the old novel and the manga don't agree with the dates of CCFS but they are completely different. In CCFS, even the content of some letters is different; there are some new letters and others simply don't appear at all.

Do you also remember that I mentioned we don't know when Archie and Annie's engagement took place but I would place it after the revelation of Albert's true identity? It didn't take long to find out why. I had told you about Ms. Puddle's theory. Annie was stunned by Archie's decision to study in Massachusetts and we know that from Candy's letter to Archie. After discussing about in which part of the story the engagement happened, she believes that Annie was shocked not only at the news that he would leave Chicago but also because they were already engaged and she didn't expect a separation in those moments. Her opinion seemed right to me because at that time people were engaged and after a few months they got married but due to Archie's decision the wedding would have to be postponed. It makes sense, doesn't it? But these are theories or assumptions; we are not experts in CCFS.

Thanks again to all those who follow this story; you motivate me to continue this crazy adventure I'm writing. Many thanks to those who leave their comments; you have no idea how much I appreciate them and also thank you to all of you who read anonymously.

And once again, my deepest gratitude to Fay! Thank you so much girl for your effort and time!


	13. A splendid gift - Part 1

Hello there!

This chapter was supposed to be posted last week but I wasn't around home so please forgive me for this little delay. Thank you again dear Fay for your wonderful, hard work. You are making it happen!

QVC

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A splendid gift – Part 1**

When one hears insistent talking about something in the streets, one should certainly pay attention. That was what Candy had learned until now. In the past four years, almost everyone had been immersed in growing uneasiness, anxiety, uncertainty and despair, and no matter in which part of the world they would be, people had been somehow affected. Everything was due to the "Great War", as it had been finally called.

The murder of two people brought the death of millions, not to mention all the wounded it had left behind. Yes, _had_ was the correct tense one should use. A few weeks ago a peaceful atmosphere had begun to be felt in the air, something was happening, there were more and more murmurings about it, and now they finally realized the reason. Although the news came with a slight delay, the world atmosphere changed immediately; it was official that the "Great War" had come to an end. [62]

During all this time, although she was thousands of miles away from the battlefields, as a nurse she had witnessed all the horrors caused by war. In Chicago, she had treated the mutilated bodies of men who came from the front; she had seen doctors and nurses leave to offer their services, and until now they hadn't had news about the whereabouts of some of them. Besides, she had lost someone who was more than a friend to her, but it was also thanks to that absurd war that she had found Albert again.

Not that the meeting itself had been very pleasant. A shudder still ran through her whole body when she remembered how she had seen him lying on a stretcher, completely sedated, being only the shadow of the man he once was. At that time, when he finally woke up, at first he was reluctant, even a little violent, but nothing in the world stopped her from her objective; to see him fully recovered. She had intended to give him back some of the generosity he had always shown her. Who could imagine everything that simple gesture had triggered? If someone had suggested it to her at that moment, she would have answered they were completely wrong, if not crazy.

At that time she was hopelessly in love with Terry. She thought she knew what love really was but when she was living with Albert all that changed. She learned the real pleasure of sharing just for the simple fact of seeing the other person happy. Not that she had never done it before; that was her habit, but with him, that had been transported to another dimension; she not only gave, but she received back and even more. She learned to see him in a different light...she still didn't know exactly when her feelings for him changed but certainly now she was completely sure of it. She remembered palpably the despair she had felt when he left the apartment, when she finally began to realize what she felt for whom she thought was her _friend_ , whom she had previously seen as her _older brother_ , and who had later pretended to be so. She remembered the spark of hope she felt when she had a clue to his whereabouts, as well as the disappointment at not finding him. The time she lived with him she learned to know him more intimately but as she had recently realized, there were many things she still didn't know. He was always there for her but maybe seeing her in all kinds of circumstances was the reason why he had never opened his soul to her. Upon discovering his true identity, she could barely glimpse the depth of the mystery that enveloped him and at Stear's memorial she only saw a flash of the deep feelings that overwhelmed him.

Lying on the bed, while swinging a leg on one side, she was thinking again that now it would be her turn to support him...although she was not sure how she would do it.

"Candy, my girl," Sister Lane interrupted her thoughts, "Sir Ardlay came to see you."

"Albert is here?" she asked excitedly, jumping to her feet.

"He is in the living room with Miss Pony," she replied, trying to hide a smile. "Hurry up, Candy, put on your coat and go to greet him. Apparently he wants you to accompany him. He said that your presence was essential," she finished, unable to prevent a smile on her lips as she observed the young girl eagerly putting one of her winter coats on and stumbling out of the door.

The nun liked to see her happy and apparently her happiness increased whenever that man made his appearance.

And when she appeared at the entrance of the living room, she stood still as she observed the broad back of Albert's unmistakable figure. He was sitting comfortably in one of the armchairs, talking animatedly with her other foster mother.

"There you are, child!" Miss Pony welcomed her, causing Albert to turn quickly to the door. "Sir Ardlay wishes to know if you could join him in resolving an urgent matter," she went on with a gesture towards the visitor.

Standing up, Albert greeted her.

"Hello, Candy; if you have a little spare time, could you do it? I promise we won't be late."

If she had a little spare time? Of course she did! She didn't even have to be surprised that he knew in detail when she had the day off. Although her shifts changed, he always seemed to show up at the right time. And if she had been busy, she would certainly have managed to accompany him! She always had all the time in the world for him! She would go even to Patagonia if he asked her! Besides, how could she ever refuse before those intense blue eyes and that sweet smile?

"Yes, Albert. Sister Lane told me something and that's why I've brought my coat. We can leave whenever you say," she answered trying to hide her enthusiasm. If she had succeeded, that would be another mystery; all she knew was that Albert's smile became wider.

After she said goodbye to her mothers and he promised to bring her back as soon as possible, they left Pony's Home. Candy was surprised to see that George would join them, although _surprise_ wasn't exactly the word she would use... _disappointment;_ yes, that would describe better the feeling she experienced. But he was expected to _accompany_ them. Until now, in all his visits, that serious-looking man had always been destroying the magical moment between them. Now, he destroyed her sweet illusion that she would spend some time alone with Albert, just with the simple fact that he had stayed in the car to finish checking that the "documents" were in order.

" _Although I have already done that in Chicago, it's always good to review them again_ ," he had said after greeting her.

But she didn't care about those papers. _It would be better if he had stayed with them in Chicago to review them as much as he liked in his comfortable office!_ She had thought.

If Albert noticed her anger, he didn't show it. All the way he seemed relaxed telling her how he was doing and about the things that kept him busy. Her bad mood changed when she heard a familiar name, that of Dr. Martin's. She remembered Albert mentioning to her that he wanted to do something for him and right now he was telling her that that was what he had on his mind but apparently he was a little frustrated because of the doctor's refusal.

"So he didn't accept?" she asked, visibly bewildered.

"No, apparently he doesn't want to owe me anything and there's no way to make him understand that _I_ am in his debt and this is my way to thank him. Imagine that, despite having overcome his alcoholism, he made a comment, which by the way I'm not yet sure if it was a joke, that he is more willing to receive a supply of diluted whiskey for life!" he finished, slightly rolling his eyes while running his hand through his hair.

But Candy was too astonished to speak, not only because of what she had just heard but also when she realized where they were.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see; don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" he replied, winking at her.

The two men got out of the car; the first one carrying with him a briefcase containing the famous documents he had been reviewing and the second, with a gallant gesture, helping Candy get off. Immediately after that, the three newcomers were greeted cheerfully by the owner of the ranch.

"Candy, how long it is I haven't seen you, little girl! Sir Ardlay, Mr. Villers, you are welcome again."

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright," responded Albert, returning the greeting and shaking his hand. "As we did the last time, we've brought the documents to carry out the _transaction,"_ he added emphasizing the last word.

The old man, understanding, simply nodded.

 _As they did the last time? Transaction? But...what are they talking about? What are they up to? Is that why George is here? And what have I got to do with all this?_

Those questions, among many others, were going through Candy's mind.

Absorbed in her thoughts, with a perplexed expression on her face, she didn't realize that the others had started walking towards the entrance of the ranch, until Albert took her arm to get her attention, which his voice hadn't managed to do. Candy blushed when she noticed his confusion and after sticking out her tongue in a childish manner, accompanied them inside.

Once inside, they all settled into the living room where they began to explain to her the reason for that visit. Last month they had been talking with Mr. Cartwright with the purpose of acquiring the land where Pony's Home was located. It hadn't taken them long to come to an agreement; the current owner had agreed to sell at a good price. Today they were there to legalize the transaction and the reason for her presence was that she would be the new owner. Completely dumbfounded, she couldn't say a word. She could only feel the warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Albert's gaze on her had an intense warmth that made her heart beat frantically, as if by looking at her he conveyed a hidden feeling. Candy brought her hand to her mouth to suppress a moan.

"Candy, don't cry. I thought this would bring you only joy," he told her while taking her other hand.

He wanted to embrace her, to wipe away her tears, but that was something he had to restrain for the moment. So, fighting against his instincts, he continued his unchanging role of William A. Ardlay, offering her only his handkerchief. Soon the time would come.

Candy took the handkerchief and dried her tears. She couldn't tell him she wasn't crying because of sadness but because of happiness. Not the happiness caused by his gesture but something his gaze caused deep in her, so she just answered:

"Thank you, Albert." And turning to the older man, she added: "And thank you too, Mr. Cartwright."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Candy," replied the old man. "Sir Ardlay came to ask about the possibility of buying those lands to secure them so that the orphanage would continue to be there for an indefinite period of time. In that way I can also rest assured that you won't have any problems at Pony's Home when I am no longer on this earth."

"Please, don't think about that yet!" she interrupted him intensely.

"Candy," the man began quietly, "when you reach a certain age you should start thinking about these things. It's something natural. Believe me, I feel more calm knowing that you will be fine and I'm glad to know that you have the support of such an important man as Sir Ardlay," he finished with a warm smile.

Hearing his words, Candy couldn't help feeling deeply moved. Albert was still worried about her and everything she loved. Apparently he would do anything possible to see her happy. If only he knew that she didn't need any of this but her happiness was him! If only she could tell him without any impediment! For now, the important thing was that nobody could take Pony's Home away from there.

"Thank you, Albert," she said again slightly pressing his hand, which she was still holding.

His eyes shone and he smiled gently at her.

"As Mr. Cartwright said, you have nothing to thank me for, Candy. This is my Christmas present, although it has arrived early." And letting go of her hand, he added: "Well, to make it official, what do you think about signing the papers?"

Everyone nodded cheerfully and after doing that, their host invited them to go to the dining room where a large banquet was waiting for them, previously ordered to celebrate the transaction.

.

Back in the car, Candy kept talking about what happened. She told Albert about her first meeting with Mr. Cartwright. At that time, she had heard by chance her foster mothers saying that he planned to expand his ranch and for that reason he needed to tear down Pony's Home. When she wanted to go in secret to personally beg him not to do it, she had made a mess of it as she talked about it to a kind old man, but in the middle of their conversation she ended up insulting the disheartened Mr. Cartwright. She was greatly surprised to know that the man in question was the kind old man in front of her. Trying to correct her mistake, she took all the children of Pony's Home to the ranch to sing a Christmas song she had composed herself. The old man was moved by that gesture and after observing all the children, he called them angels. He couldn't resist to their sweet little faces and he ended up changing his order so that Pony's Home wouldn't be demolished [63]. Apparently he didn't know what the ranch overseer wanted to do; he only knew that his order of expansion would be executed. And it was then that Candy realized that behind the detestable name of Cartwright was a kind-hearted man.

Albert had laughed openly when she finished her brief story but he reminded her again: "Candy, I've already told you many times that you must learn not to judge people by their appearance or by what you hear about them. You must form your own opinion until you know them."

Laughing mischievously, she just went on explaining to him that since then she and her mothers had had some security for the land where the orphanage was but now, thanks to him, they were absolutely certain of it. She couldn't wait to arrive to Pony's Home to tell the good news to her mothers. Besides, she was excited at the thought that a miracle regarding the land would happen again at Christmas time.

All that time Albert had been listening to her with a warm smile. He was more than happy to hear her talk without stopping, and the purchase of the land was only the first part of his gift. He couldn't wait to see how she would react with the second part. When they parked and got off the car, Candy ran at full speed towards the orphanage, leaving behind an amused Albert and an astonished George. The former started walking quietly to the entrance, inviting George to follow him, but the latter told him that he preferred to remain outside. When Albert approached the door, he heard Candy's happy voice telling her mothers about the magnificent gift they had just received and he also heard the words of surprise from the older women. All this caused his heart to beat with satisfaction but when he crossed the entrance, that feeling was intensified and he was deeply moved to see the three women hugging each other, with their eyes full of tears and with a joyful smile on their lips.

"Sir Ardlay," – bringing her hands to her chest, Miss Pony turned to him when she saw him standing at the door – "we can never thank you enough for this marvelous gift."

"You have nothing to thank me for," he answered her warmly. "This is only a small retribution for all the work you have done. But can we pass to the living room? I'd like to talk to you about something."

When she heard that, Candy's eyes shone with excitement, while she gave him a radiant smile.

"What is it, Albert? Tell us now, please," she said, slightly impatient.

"Candy! Behave yourself, please," Sister Lane reprimanded her, while Albert was tightening his lips, trying to repress a smile. "Sir Ardlay, please come in; this is your home."

Sitting around the small coffee table, the two older women looked at him carefully and the younger one with expectation.

"As Candy has told you, we came to buy this land from Mr. Cartwright. Now that it belongs to you, there is something I would like to suggest." He made a brief pause and then he continued in a relaxed voice. "It would be nice to build a new orphanage where everyone would be more comfortable and if possible, you would accommodate more children. The new place would have a large dining room and a kitchen that would supply it. Of course, it should have a pantry, an infirmary, classrooms, enough bedrooms; anyway, it should have all the areas that you need and those that are currently lacking." Albert observed that Candy's mothers were looking at each other, so, believing that they were trying to calculate the costs, he added quickly: "Regarding the construction costs, you don't have to worry. I'll take care of them."

With a radiant smile, Candy jumped up from her seat joyfully but Albert frowned imperceptibly when he saw the calm reaction of the older women who just kept looking at each other. For a moment, an awkward silence invaded the living room which was soon interrupted by Miss Pony.

"Sir Ardlay," she began quietly, "please don't misunderstand us but we can't accept your generous offer." Candy was about to protest but she wasn't able to. Miss Pony took her hand and squeezed it gently, and after that she continued. "Buying this land is something we could only dream of, and today you have made that a reality. We are deeply grateful for this gesture but please, understand us; we don't want to take advantage of your generosity. We have managed so far."

Albert could perceive sincerity in the eyes and the words of that woman. Sister Lane's eyes also transmitted the same feeling. In his life he had known all kinds of people and there was not a single one that didn't want more than what they already had, but those were greedy people, and if they had such an opportunity in their hands, they would never let it go. That was not the case with Candy's foster mothers. They were simple women, who were pleased to give to others what little they had in an altruistic way. Their livelihood came from donations they received which, as he well knew from what Candy had sometimes told him, were not enough. He also knew that most of Candy's salary went to the orphanage. Their morality prevented them from allowing themselves to receive so much from a single benefactor, so that he wouldn't think they were taking advantage of him. It was well known that the directors of many orphanages were getting rich with the generous donations of their benefactors but this was not the case. Nonetheless, they didn't want to cause a bad impression, much less when that benefactor was linked with Candy. Besides, the fact that he had purchased the land was in itself something invaluable to them, and therefore they could accept nothing more from him. But he couldn't stay just like that, without doing anything about it.

"Miss Pony, Sister Lane," he began, looking steadily but gently at the two women, "I know it isn't your intention to take advantage of my position, but I can tell that this building needs improvements so that it can work in optimal conditions." He made a gesture with the palm of his hand, pointing around him. "And if I can contribute in this, please don't reject my offer. A new building would be most convenient."

The two women looked at each other again briefly. Now it was Sister Lane's turn to speak.

"Thank you, Sir Ardlay, but we really don't want to take advantage of your good heart. We know that we need some improvements but what you did for us today is more than enough."

Albert kept insisting but the two women gave him again the same answer. Candy was listening silently to the conversation, moving her head from side to side, depending on who was talking. In short, it seemed to her as if she were witnessing a negotiation, where at the beginning neither of the two parties wanted to turn about but finally both gave in a little for the common good, thus reaching an agreement. And this was what happened with Sir William A. Ardlay and her foster mothers, because in an instant Albert became a skilled businessman, causing the free-spirited man to disappear, and when this happened, he also became in her mind her guardian, Great Uncle William.

"Perfect; so I will transfer everything we have talked about to Thomas and Company. They will take care of the plans for the reconstruction and the area that is going to be expanded," remarked Albert. "As soon as they have prepared the first plans, I'll bring them here so we can discuss about them and if there is any change, let it be done. Possibly one of the architects will come with me and that would be better, because until we have the final plans we can continue with the next step: the purchase of construction materials." – Although he couldn't convince them about his original plan, he was quite satisfied because at least he had achieved _something._ – "And speaking about that," he continued a few moments later, "regarding the monthly economic support that we have agreed upon, that will be effective immediately."

Although his face was still kind, there was something in the tone of his voice which indicated that this was not to be discussed.

Before long, apologizing for having to return to the city, Albert said goodbye to Miss Pony and to Sister Lane, but when Candy's turn came, she didn't know again how to address him. Since she hadn't said a word in the previous conversation, she supposed that she had to at least thank him for the reconstruction of Pony's Home. However, when she wanted to do that, she couldn't help feeling that the person who would provide them with all this wouldn't be Albert but the powerful Great Uncle William.

"I want to thank you for your generosity to us."

She started speaking respectfully, lowering her eyes, but the moment she looked up, no more words came out. It was enough to see the annoyed expression on Albert's face, as he rolled his eyes to interrupt her. But it was an expression which she already knew and which appeared only whenever she treated him like Great Uncle William.

"Candy, I've already told you I'm still Albert and I want you to treat me as such," he said after taking a deep breath.

How many times would he have to repeat that? He hoped it wouldn't be for much longer. After explaining to her once again how he wanted her to treat him, he finally said goodbye to her and left the orphanage, going to the car, where George was patiently waiting for him.

Back inside the building, Miss Pony and Sister Lane explained to Candy their reasons for refusing his first offer and why they didn't let her think about it. It was very easy for her to accept anything that came from Sir Ardlay; she was accustomed to it, and that surely had increased by the confidence she had in him, knowing he was her friend. If only they knew what that simple reality meant in her life! But there were other words that tormented her mind even more.

"Candy, if we didn't know the link that united you, we would have thought that Sir Ardlay had other intentions towards you," Miss Pony had told her seriously, at which Sister Lane agreed. "It's not common for a man to visit frequently, make such a monthly donation and especially put a property in the name of a young woman, if he is not interested in her."

But what had made her heart beating hard had also revived her most serious question. Who was she to Albert? Everything he did and said was still so confusing!

After dinner and when she had cleaned everything in the kitchen, those thoughts were still a sweet torment. She had to do something about it and that's why when she was in her room, she recalled the conversation with Albert regarding Dr. Martin. Focusing on someone else for whom her _friend_ and _guardian_ would do something similar would be the best, and if she could somehow help Albert in that other negotiation, she would do it, of course. Therefore, taking pen and paper, she sat down to write.

" _Dear Dr. Martin,_

 _I can only assume, now that I'm gone, how much you miss the presence of an expert nurse like me! You certainly reproach yourself for not having treated me better when we worked together, but it's not too late! Christmas is coming...I'm joking, of course...even though I'm pretty serious! (You have fallen off your chair, haven't you? I'm a clairvoyant!)_

 _In any case, I'm very happy my premonitions have been fulfilled! I was sure that, when you would overcome the problem with alcohol, patients would appear massively at your door! After all, you are the best doctor in Chicago (those were your words)!_

 _Even Sir William A. Ardlay fully agrees to recognize your great abilities. The person who bears this influential name is obviously Albert, to whom you gave your medical care._

 _The only one who said that Albert would soon recover his memory has been you, doctor. On the other hand, at St. Joanna's Hospital, he had been forcibly placed in the horrible Room Zero, and certainly he didn't receive the proper care._

 _Remains the fact that you were the only one who agreed to attend, without any prejudices or preconceptions, to a complete stranger, penniless and even suspected of having detonated a bomb._

 _Therefore, besides congratulating you, I send you my sincerest thanks!_

 _What did you say, Dr. Martin? You want a bottle of first quality whiskey as an expression of gratitude? No way! You are done with alcohol!_

 _I know I do nothing but make fun of you, but I really miss the days when I was working by your side. You always seemed concentrated on playing with your wire puzzle, but actually I have learned a lot and now, at Pony's Home, I'm putting all my knowledge in practice!_

 _Therefore, in the name of the great confidence I have in you, I ask you to accept Albert's proposal._

 _He's really grateful for what you did for us: you held out your hand to us in a moment of great despair. While he was coming back from his work as a dishwasher, Albert was involved in a car accident and he was taken to the Happy Clinic. You not only took care of him quickly, but you did several examinations for free..._

 _I had lost my job at St. Joanna's Hospital and you immediately hired me. I suppose you did that because you sensed at once my great skill as a nurse, didn't you?_

 _Nevertheless, doctor, although you are defined as the best physician in Chicago, your talent is wasted as long as you insist on working at that clinic that looks like a pigsty (forgive my frankness, but that's how it is!). It doesn't even have an operating room or a place for medication!_

 _If I try so insistently to persuade you, it's because I want you to quietly accept Albert's proposal and decide to build a new clinic! If you really don't think so, when your activity is well on track you can also return a part of the amount each month._

 _Everybody needs a doctor like you, Dr. Martin._

 _Please, consider this offer seriously!_

 _Candy_

 _P. S. It's nineteen days before Christmas!_ " [64]

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[62]. The Great War ended in November 11, 1918.

[63]. This is how Candy met Mr. Cartwright in the manga. From there it is known that those lands belonged to him.

[64]. My translation of the first letter Candy wrote to Dr. Martin in CCFS, from the official Italian version. Here is another change in CCFS. When Albert was run over, it was not when he went out to buy food to prepare a soup for Candy after she had returned from New York, but while he was on his way to his dishwashing job.

 **Personal notes**

Hello again!

Before commenting on this chapter itself, I would like to say a words about Stear's death. I couldn't stop thinking about the reason of his death. It didn't make sense. It was true that in the story there was a war but to "kill" that beautiful character? No, this is something I can't conceive. I was tempted to skip all this but in the end I didn't because I would have altered or omitted a part of the original story and as I said in the first chapter, this is something I don't want to do. So thank you for enduring a melancholic chapter.

Well, I have talked a lot about the purchase of the land. For example, Candy always saw Albert as Great Uncle William and that's why she referred to him in that way in her letter to Archie. Personally I think it's as simple as she expresses it in that letter; she can't help thinking that he is Great Uncle William who made the purchase and carries out the reconstruction (because of his financial capacity). He was not the "pirate" Albert, who had no place to go. Why borrowing trouble? We are not told when and how that purchase was made. The only thing we know is that Pony's Home was in full reconstruction by 1919 and it occurred to me that the purchase was a Christmas gift for Candy.

Some believe that by then Albert and Candy were already a couple (sometimes I think the same thing but as always, the timeline in CCFS is very confusing). Ms. Puddle has a very interesting post about this on her blog and believes that this gesture speaks volumes about Albert's true feelings. That's why I wrote something about that. The similarities of Candy Candy to _Daddy Long Legs_ are well known, and there is also a second part of this story entitled " _Dear Enemy_ ". Even though Judy and Jervie are no longer the protagonists, it is mentioned that the "benefactor" of the orphan girl bought the orphanage in which she had grown up, giving her an enormous surprise. Do you want more coincidences? That is for you to say. I haven't read it yet but apparently the benefactor and the orphan girl were already married by then.

Once again, I hope you liked the chapter and many thanks to all those who took the time to leave their comments. You have no idea how much they motivate me to continue the story.

Until next time!


	14. A splendid gift - Part 2

Again, my deepest gratitude to Fay for her marvelous work and also, to all those who are following the story.

Y a mis chicas de habla hispana, agradezco infinitamente su interés en la historia. Sé que debo darle el final que se merece y espero en verdad pronto poder hacerlo. Gracias por su enorme paciencia hasta ahora.

QVC

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A splendid gift – Part 2**

A white and icy cloak completely covered all the meadows and the roofs of the area, or rather, all the northern country. It was simply the way winter was announced, thus imposing finally its authority. Since the beginning of the month, Candy was very excited; soon it would be Christmas. She hadn't spent that day at Pony's Home for years, but now, once again, she would be in that warm and maternal shelter. It was Christmas Eve, and together with her foster mothers, after working for a couple of hours, they had decided to have a little rest. They had a task to fulfill, and that was to prepare all the presents so that when the children woke up, they would find them under the enormous Christmas tree which Albert had sent them as a gift.

In the silence of the night, the crackling of the wood was such a relaxing sound, or at least that was what seemed to her. Being close to the fireplace and stirring up the fire, she could smell the burning remains of some marshmallow that a few hours earlier some of the children had accidentally dropped in their attempt to roast it but that didn't matter to her. Everything surrounding her gave her such a pleasant sensation that she didn't want to miss a single detail. The laughter of the children had stopped a couple of hours ago and now they were all in their rooms, where there was silence. But she knew better than anyone that this was only what appeared to be. Surely when they would go to sleep, the children would slip out of their beds to go out and build a big snowman, so that the following morning they would observe fascinated her foster mothers open their mouths wide with surprise. Candy smiled to herself as she remembered that that was exactly what she did as a little girl and as she had already realized, nothing had changed at the orphanage until that day. Sister Lane's voice took her out of her sweet memories.

"Here, Candy," she said, offering her a steamy cup of hot chocolate to give her some energy. "Just be careful because it's hot..."

But her sentence was cut short by a sonorous "Ouch!" coming from Candy. Her warning had come too late.

"Candy! You are still as impatient as always!" she reprimanded her while shaking her head and the young girl stuck out her tongue, trying to alleviate the burning.

Sitting in her old chair, a couple of meters away, Miss Pony tried to suppress her laughter. If it had been earlier, that cheerful laughter would have reached every corner of the orphanage, but since it was late, that was something she couldn't do [65]. Actually, that little girl was still as lackadaisical as always but she wouldn't change anything in her, because wherever she went and whatever she did, her joy surrounded everyone around her.

Observing her in silence, she realized that despite the fact that she sometimes behaved in a childish way, internally she had matured. It was enough to have a brief conversation with her to realize that. However, she was a little worried because sometimes she saw her absorbed in her thoughts but everything seemed to become unimportant whenever Sir Ardlay was present. She ascertained that theory a few days ago, when that man appeared once again unexpectedly. She had never before been able to fully observe how they treated each other since whenever he came, for some strange reason, Candy was on the hill, but that day they had remained inside the building. Sir Ardlay had offered to bring them personally the gifts Candy's former employer had sent them and taking advantage of the trip, he brought himself his own gifts for Christmas. And she didn't miss any details on that occasion. His behavior was actually respectful, like that which would have been expected of a gentleman to a lady, or of a guardian to his protegėe; however, she would say that there was too much intimacy but that was probably the result of the time they had shared in that apartment in Chicago.

The old lady closed her eyes, sighed deeply and shook her head imperceptibly, recalling the moment when Candy told them about that part of her life. Then, as she continued her mental analysis, their behavior left no doubt about the kind of relationship that existed between them; a legal relationship mixed with friendship, but she also realized that the eyes of both reflected something more. His eyes shone with a special joy and his face was illuminated whenever he saw Candy smile and the girl, for her part, seemed to blush when she felt herself being observed by him and to lower her bright eyes. Other people possibly wouldn't have noticed but to her eyes, expert due to age, there was no doubt that a strong feeling beyond friendship united them. The conversation they had before and after Candy read the letter Dr. Martin had sent along with the gifts seemed also pretty normal to her. However, she had no doubt that if what they felt was something true and strong, it wouldn't take long for it to come to the surface. For her part, she would observe from a distance and let time take care of things. Opening her eyes again, she felt better and apparently Candy and Sister Lane felt that way too.

"We'd better continue if we don't want to stay up late," she said, interrupting the silence.

The other women nodded and quickly got back to work.

oOoOoOo

It had been incredible to witness the happiness of the children when they saw the amount of gifts that were there for them. Despite the fact that a week had passed since then, a dazzling smile was still reflected on the faces of everybody.

 _Thank you, Albert and Dr. Martin, for giving them such a special Christmas,_ she thought joyfully.

But immediately afterwards, when she remembered her own reaction seeing all those gifts, she also remembered that she had forgotten to do something very important.

"Candy!" she reproached herself, giving a tap on her forehead. "When will you stop being so thoughtless? You were so happy with all of this that you have forgotten to write to him and thank him! Come on, it's better late than never!"

Then, taking a piece of paper, she started writing.

' _Dear Dr. Martin,_

 _I really thank you for the many gifts you have sent us! Actually...I was just hoping you would do it (you have fallen off your chair again, haven't you?)!_

 _You have even sent little gifts for the children...But the real gift for me was your enthusiastic reply. Miss Pony, Sister Lane and I read with tears in our eyes the letter in which you said that you would be more than happy to accept the offer, on the condition that Dr. Martin's New Happy Clinic would be built here, and not in Chicago._

 _You have given us wonderful news! So you remembered when I told you that in our village there is not even a doctor, let alone a hospital! And to think that you were still an alcoholic at that time..._

 _Villagers and immigrants died due to medical attention that came too late, children and old people who have passed away without even having been seen by a doctor...I grew up listening to countless stories like these. If I had a more receptive mind, I would like to start studying medicine even today, but I'm sure I'm more apt to be a nurse (you think I'm absolutely right, don't you?)._

 _I want to tell you that Albert is also enthusiastic about your proposal._

 _I hope I can work again by your side one day._

 _In a separate package I have sent you a new wire puzzle._

 _And although it's already over, merry Christmas!_

 _Your Candy jumping for happiness_ ' [66]

When she finished writing, Candy folded the letter and put it in an envelope; she would mail it first thing tomorrow morning. Leaving it on her nightstand, she walked slowly towards the window. The falling snowflakes could be seen through the glass, contributing in the formation of the thick layer of snow that remained on the surface of the ground. It was there temporarily, until spring began to make its appearance. Despite the harsh climate, the children would have a little more than two months to enjoy the fun the snow brought with it; later, that would be just a beautiful memory until a new snowfall came again in the following winter. It was a constant, repetitive cycle.

They say that when a year ends, one meditates on everything that happened, on everything they learned. Now that she looked back, she could apply this reasoning to her own life in a certain way. Albert was like that snow that appeared in the hardest of the seasons and with his presence he had helped her recover in the most difficult moments, but just like the snow that disappeared when the sun became stronger again, bringing everything back to life, he disappeared too. However, something had changed that year. It was thanks to Neal's whim and of course to George's intervention that she had finally found Albert but now he wouldn't leave again. The person whom she had met again and again unexpectedly through her life and with whom she was now deeply in love turned out to be her legal guardian, Great Uncle William.

He had allowed her to return to Pony's Home where once again she was free to follow her own path. Now the question was where that new path would take her. One thing was sure; he would be present, and until that strange relationship they had was clarified, while he was helping her to discover the true role she would play in his life, she would simply enjoy being in his presence and try in some way to alleviate the overwhelming pressure inside him. Now that would be her constant cycle.

Letting out a sigh, she kept watching the falling snowflakes that seemed to be dancing and looking towards the sky, she welcomed eagerly the new year, which in a few days she would have the opportunity to share again with him. On his last visit, he had given her an envelope which contained an invitation from Mrs. Leagan for the inauguration of their hotel in Florida. She would accompany him.

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[65]. The scene of the fireplace, the marshmallow, the hot chocolate, Miss Pony's laughter and the children slipping out of bed to build a snowman, are part of Candy's retrospection in CCFS prologue. Although she doesn't say it was Christmas, she mentions that this happened in the winter.

[66]. My translation of the second letter Candy wrote to Dr. Martin in CCFS, from the official Italian version. Although the original letter hints that it was sent before Christmas, I didn't know how to put it and that's why I wrote it as if Candy had "forgotten" and added at the end of the letter "And although it's already over".


	15. New beginnings - Part 1

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: New beginnings – Part 1**

January 1919.

The fine sheets that covered a small feminine figure rose and fell rhythmically to the breathing of the body that lay beneath them. Completely exhausted by the grand opening party of the night before, Candy seemed submerged in a deep sleep from which she didn't want to wake up. And it wasn't until she felt the growing warmth of a bright ray of sunlight on her feet that she slowly began to open her eyes. She passed her arms over her head to stretch herself and after yawning she pulled back the sheets, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The smell of saltpeter was filtered through the half-open window and she closed her eyes, deeply inhaling the cool ocean breeze. That made her heart beat quicker when she remembered the pleasant surprises the new year had already brought to her.

( _Flashback begins_ )

As she was standing on the platform of the station, the radiant smile of a young blond girl only indicated that the long voyage by train from the small village didn't matter to her. The inclement cold winter didn't seem to affect her joy, which couldn't be said of the rest of the people around her. It seemed that a special aura enveloped her and she was in that state when he found her.

"Miss Candice," she heard a male voice calling behind her and when she turned, she saw an elegant figure coming towards her. "Welcome again to Chicago."

"Thank you, George."

Despite being slightly disappointed that it was not Albert who came to pick her up, her joy didn't disappear. She knew she would see him soon.

"Sir William asked me to apologize for him not being able to pick you up personally. He stayed in the mansion to take care of something unexpected." And taking her small luggage, he continued: "Please, we'd better go on; I don't want you to catch cold."

Candy nodded, and rearranging her purse, she followed him to the car. The ride to the mansion, despite having taken more time than usual because of the ice that covered the streets, was short. Although a little more than two weeks had passed since the last time she saw him, what she most wished for was to be with him again. Maybe he would surprise her coming out to receive her. But things often don't happen as one would like and instead of him, Adrian and a maid received them.

"Dorothy!" cried Candy excited, holding her hands, while the butler was whispering a few words to George.

"Good morning, Miss Candice," answered the maid with a bow. "I'm glad to see you again. Surely the country air has done you a lot of good."

"Dorothy," interrupted George, "please take Miss Candice to the guest room." And turning to Candy, he added: "They tell me that Sir William had to leave but he will be back for dinner. If you like, you can go and refresh yourself. Dorothy will help you."

And having said that, he disappeared through the main entrance of the mansion beside Adrian.

Just as George indicated, Dorothy took Candy to the room that had been assigned to her, the same room in which she had stayed before she left Chicago. Yielding to her protests, Dorothy allowed her to settle by herself. Although settling wasn't exactly what she would do. She would only spend a night in that place and there was no reason to be comfortable enough. Next morning, together with Albert, George and Great Aunt Elroy, she would get on the train that would take them to Miami. She still couldn't believe that the Leagans had invited her and that he had asked her to accompany him.

' _You would do me a great favor, Candy. That way I will not be forced to pay attention to all the young women who will be there_ ,' he had told her, and she had accepted, delighted.

Last December, Albert had also told her that on their way to Florida, when the train would make a stop in the city of Cincinnati, being a midpoint between Chicago and Boston, Archie would join them. She was really excited that she would see her friend again, which she couldn't say at all about Aunt Elroy. Her name alone caused a chill to run down her back as she remembered the cold look the old lady had always given her, and she would feel that once again during dinner. Putting aside all those disturbing thoughts, she took a relaxing bath. Candy let herself be enveloped by the pleasant sensations of the salts, a comfort she had been deprived of since the lived in the orphanage. She wanted to be fresh and relaxed when she would appear before Albert.

A little before the time dinner would be served, Candy left her room. She wanted to be punctual in order to please somehow Great Aunt Elroy. She had seen her briefly at Stear's memorial but that would be the first time after a long while that she would _share_ dinner with her. She wanted to make a good impression, thus avoiding a possible wake-up call for her. She only hoped that the disdain she had shown her the last time, almost ignoring her presence, had diminished and at best disappeared.

With hesitant steps she walked down the long corridor to the stairs and once there, she descended in a similar way, clinging to the railing. When her feet touched the first floor, she stopped for a moment, deeply inhaling, and then she continued moving towards the dining room. As she got closer, she heard male voices coming from that room. They were the voices of Albert and George who seemed to be talking animatedly. Stopping once more before reaching the entrance of the room, she closed her eyes, and letting out a deep sigh, she opened them and went on walking.

"Good evening," Candy greeted shyly. "I hope I'm not late," she added with a slight smile, not daring to look up.

That little but sincere comment made one of the men laugh and the other curve his lips in a contained smile.

"Candy!" Albert greeted her approaching quickly towards her and taking her hands, he continued: "Welcome; I'm sorry for missing your arrival. I hope you were received properly. Remember that this is your home too." Candy looked up and met a pair of blue eyes that were looking at her with affection. "I'm so happy to see you again..." – His gaze now radiated extreme happiness – "...but above all, that you have been able to accompany us to Miami. I suppose getting that long leave wasn't so easy."

"Hello, Albert..."

She could barely pronounce those words. Her eyes were shining and she seemed disoriented. She was so dizzy because of his presence and because of the sensation of warmth that the touch of his hands provoked in her.

Albert frowned and narrowed his eyes trying to interpret Candy's expression and then, leaning slightly over her, he smiled sideways and told her amused: "Of course you are on time, Candy".

Hearing his voice closer, she abruptly came out of her dizziness and let herself go of his grip. His eyes were looking at her with intensity and there was something in that look which made her heart beat hard. She didn't know how much longer she could resist throwing herself into his arms if he kept looking at her in that way.

"Good evening, Miss Candice." George's calm voice helped her recover.

"Good evening, George," she answered with a slight nervousness in her voice.

"Since we are all here, could we sit down?" suggested Albert.

Candy looked around her and then fixed her eyes on the table. Only three services had been placed. Her mind wavered between calmness and concern. She was happy to be able to have her dinner without having to be under the severe gaze of the old lady, but at the same time she was worried by the fact that she would continue to avoid her presence.

"Will it be only us? And… what about Great Aunt?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Her dinner will be served in her room," replied Albert, letting out a soft sigh.

"I understand..." said Candy quietly, lowering her eyes. There was no doubt that Great Aunt would never accept her. Apparently she would avoid her whenever she could. And if so, wouldn't it be better if she didn't go on that trip to save her the inconvenience?

Albert, interpreting the tone of her voice and the expression of her face, quickly added with a warm smile: "It's not what you think, Candy. The reason I didn't come to the station to pick you up, as George told you, is because I stayed in the mansion to attend an emergency. I was with Aunt Elroy and Dr. Leonard."

That made Candy look up.

"Is she all right?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I'd like to tell you that she is. Actually she's not very well and Dr. Leonard recommended her again to rest." – Albert made a brief pause. – "I'll keep telling you but first, may I have the honor of escorting you to your seat?" he asked her, offering his arm to her.

Candy nodded with a smile and taking his arm, she walked with him to the table. There, Albert sat on her right side and George, since Great Aunt was absent, sat on her left. When the three of them were properly seated and gave orders for the dinner to be served, Albert continued.

"Dr. Leonard expected that the migraines she had been complaining about were only isolated and temporary symptoms but apparently they are connected with her blood pressure," he explained. "Today she woke up with a slight headache but shortly after breakfast her vision was blurred, she had nausea and she felt a slight pain in her chest."

Candy only nodded, paying full attention, while the servants began to serve the dinner.

"We took her to her room so she could lie down and rest and then we immediately sent for Dr. Leonard. After examining her, he gave us his diagnosis and prescribed some medications that will help her but she should take them daily from now on. Unfortunately, until her pressure gets back to normal, she won't be able to do certain activities, much less travel, so as not to be exposed to different altitudes that could affect her more." At that point, Albert let out a deep sigh looking down at his plate. "I'm very sorry she has to miss the inauguration. Aunt spent a lot of time with the Leagans, correcting details and making suggestions and now she won't be able to see her work. I know she would be very proud if she did."

Even though Great Aunt Elroy seemed to be a cold person with no expressions of affection, Candy could notice how fond Albert was of her. He had shown that concern about her before, when he had to assume his role in the family.

 _After all, maybe she's not as cold as she seems,_ she thought. _She must have some kindness deep inside her...Although maybe veeery deep..._ she added to herself with a mischievous smile.

But the most important thing was that there was an opportunity for her to show him that she was there to support him. And if supporting him meant helping Great Aunt despite the fear she caused her, then let it be so. Besides, her profession dictated that. Not being able to restrain herself, she placed her hand on his, squeezing it gently and affectionately, while moving her thumb over the back of his hand.

"She'll be fine, Albert. If you like I can go and check on her after dinner," she said vehemently.

Albert turned to look at her with a brief smile, and at the same time he opened slightly his hand so as to grasp her fingers.

"Thank you, Candy; I know she will soon recover. Dr. Leonard said that it's a very common problem at her age." And placing his other hand over hers, he added: "Thank you for your concern but you don't need to go and check on her. Dr. Leonard has sent a nurse to take care of her."

Just listening silently to the innocent conversation that was taking place, a dark-haired man was observing the intimate atmosphere in which ' _Sir William and his protégée_ ' were submerged. It was one thing for him, his faithful and tight-lipped secretary, to witness their _behavior_. He had noticed this a while ago, the few times he had seen them together, and he had also witnessed his _exaggerated devotion_ to her; however, it was quite different for any of the servants to notice that too.

A loud cough on Albert's left made them let go of each other's hands and stop the conversation that had been taking place until that moment. Soon the three of them started a pleasant talk. When they finished dinner, they went to the living room where they took a cup of tea discussing about the itinerary of their trip. There Candy also found out that Archie wouldn't join them either. In the afternoon Albert had received a telegram in which his nephew told him that he couldn't come because something urgent had come up requiring his attention. And after continuing for a while their conversation about how the new plans for the reconstruction of Pony's Home were going, Albert offered her his arm again, escorting her to the stairs that led to the first floor. When they reached the top, George said goodbye to them and headed towards the corridor on the left. He would spend the night in the mansion too, in his regularly assigned room, so as not to delay their departure in the morning. Candy and Albert, on the contrary, turned to the right, where he would accompany her to her door.

"Well, Candy, you'd better go inside and rest. Tomorrow we have to get up _early_ to go to the station," he said winking at her as he accentuated that word and then he added: "I'll go and see how Aunt Elroy is and say goodbye to her."

Candy, feeling the slight insinuation in his first sentence, narrowed her eyes and retorted quickly: "For your information, I haven't overslept for a long time."

She lifted slightly her head with pride.

"I'm glad to hear that but..." – he made a brief pause – "...I think I can corroborate it tomorrow morning," he finished, with a lopsided smile.

"Albert!" she cried indignant, blushing. "All right, you'll see it tomorrow. Good night, Albert. Please give my regards and my best wishes to Great Aunt."

"I will, Candy. Good night." And taking her hand to place a soft kiss on it while looking steadily into her eyes, he added: "Have a good rest."

Albert turned around and walked down the long corridor, leaving Candy standing in the doorway, stunned.

.

Lying on his bed, Albert smiled with satisfaction. Every time, all of Candy's reactions and gestures indicated that she felt something more for him and that she had definitely left the past behind. However, he couldn't deny that the shadow of a name that hadn't been mentioned again since she had discovered his true identity slightly tarnished his happiness. Putting aside that last thought, now more than ever he was convinced that he could reveal his last secret. Business was still advancing and little by little he had been putting in order the pending issues. Sensing that Candy might feel something for him being simply himself, Albert, buried his fear that her feelings could be influenced by knowing that last revelation. While he knew when he would reveal it, he just hoped that he would have enough willpower to contain himself.

oOoOoOo

Running through the station, as fast as the crowd allowed them, Candy and Albert moved towards the main platform. Albert thought that George had been wise to suggest them to go ahead with Mrs. Goshert and their luggage. The night before, when he went to see his aunt, the old lady informed him that she had arranged for Candy to have a lady companion.

' _William, I can't allow two young unmarried people, even if they are related, to leave without an escort. Our rules demand it. During my absence Mrs. Goshert will take my place_ ,' the old lady had said, and he couldn't give her a reason to change her mind.

Now he had only to worry about taking with his right hand a small suitcase that Candy had refused to leave behind and with his left hand taking hers to guide her. They had barely managed to reach their objective. As soon as Albert placed his foot on the first step, the train jolted forcefully announcing its imminent departure. And once they were on it, taking her hand again, he led her to the wagon he had rented where a worried George and a nervous Mrs. Goshert had already been waiting for them. The wagon consisted of an anteroom with long and elegant armchairs on each side. On each corner there were small tables on which there were lamps with thin shades. On the wall of the right side there was a small door leading to a private bathroom and on the left one could observe a narrow corridor that served as access to six small and independent compartments.

"Well, after driving like crazy all over the city and dodging dozens of people in the central station, I can finally rest in peace," said Albert when they reached their wagon, dropping himself on one of the long armchairs in the anteroom. Exhaling hard, he put a hand on his forehead in a theatrical manner, as if he wanted to highlight the great odyssey to which he had went through.

Candy narrowed her eyes when she perceived his undisguised hint in front of other people. She was only grateful that he hadn't done it in a more public place. She had already spent the whole trip from the mansion to the station apologizing for having overslept, and if it hadn't been for Dorothy, surely at this time she would be still in the arms of Morpheus.

' _I don't know what happened to me_ ,' she had told him, and then she excused herself that probably it was due to the fatigue from the long journey of the previous day.

And all the way she could see Albert's lips curving into an amused smile. What he didn't know and never would was that she almost hadn't slept a wink, as she was submerged in the pleasant sensation that the brief contact of his lips had caused on her skin. Not to mention all the thoughts and doubts that assaulted her once again. The truth was that she had already perceived that he sent her different types of signals but she didn't want to misinterpret them. She should keep her feet firmly on the ground to be able to interpret them. Until now he was still a mystery behind a veil that remained undisclosed.

oOoOoOo

After several days of traveling, the four passengers from Chicago were finally greeted by the damp and warm climate of Florida. Although there were still two days until the grand inauguration party, in a few hours they would reach their final destination, the city of Miami. She thanked Albert for having planned everything that way so that they would have the opportunity to rest properly and be fresh and acclimatized for that day. Until now, the journey had been pleasant, at least physically. She was surrounded by all the comforts and attentions that the name Ardlay could offer. Candy started recalling how her heart had skipped a beat when Albert stopped having fun at her expense and hinted that he had rented that wagon so that she could have a better rest.

' _George and I are used to this kind of traveling but a lady must have certain amenities_ ,' he had told her.

And her pulse accelerated when she understood his insistence on her leaving her small suitcase. Among the main luggage there were two large suitcases that belonged to her and contained personal items and fine clothing, enough for the entire trip. Albert had ordered in advance a famous dressmaker of Chicago for them. She had blushed when she realized how Albert knew everything about her, even the measurements of her body. But now that she remembered it, apparently he had always known about that. She recalled the May Festival, when as Great Uncle William he sent her the costumes of Romeo and Juliet. They were a perfect fit.

London...in those days he was her friend Albert, the man whom she had lost all hope of seeing again because she believed he was across the ocean [68]. He was a completely different person from Great Uncle William and she was beginning to feel attracted to Terry back then. She smiled at the thought of the twists and turns of life, as months after that festival she had left London explaining her reasons to her benefactor, without knowing that she was actually writing to her friend, Albert.

A chill ran down her spine suddenly as she realized what that meant. She hadn't thought about it before; she was so happy she had found him again that she hadn't put that part of the puzzle in its place. Albert was the person to whom she had asked in a note for her diary to be delivered so that he would understand the reason for her departure. She didn't want to imagine how that fact would affect her relationship with him; however, since he hadn't made any comment, it would be best if she didn't mention anything either. It was no use to bring to the present something that had been left in the past.

Letting out a sigh in order to calm down, she forced herself to smile. And she had to smile for other reasons. The truth was that until now the trip hadn't been what she had imagined. She had thought she would share all that time with Albert but she didn't expect that this time he would meet George in order to review documents and study possible business propositions, thus reducing the time of meals which she could share briefly with him. The same thing happened sometimes even at night before going to bed.

' _Forgive me, Candy; I have to take care of some matters so as to have more free time when we arrive in Miami. I promise I will compensate you_ ,' he had told her.

Apparently his tasks and obligations as patriarch of the family didn't remain in Chicago bur accompanied him everywhere, even on his trips for rest. Well, at first she had believed that this was a trip for rest, but her opinion changed when she found out that he would attend the party only because his presence was required as head of the family. He should be there for the benefit of the Leagans.

Candy snorted as she remembered that whenever they had the chance to talk, the conversation revolved around the new techniques of medicine, her work at the hospital or the subject of the reconstruction of Pony's Home. There was nothing personal. They were constantly under Mrs. Goshert's strict and vigilant gaze. Why had it occurred to Great Aunt to send that exasperating woman to supervise them? But apparently Albert also didn't like that presence that seemed like a vulture lurking its prey. He only hoped that this agony would soon end.

oOoOoOo

The big night had finally arrived. The last month his family had been under constant stress, finishing the last details for the great inauguration party of Miami Resort Inn, the most elegant hotel in the entire chain. As the future heir of the big consortium, he was always at his father's side tirelessly absorbing all the knowledge he transmitted.

After his humiliating departure from Chicago, he had reached that part of the country fully determined to recover from his lovesickness. During that trip to Florida he had finally confessed to his mother and sister that he had actually fallen deeply in love with the one who had once been their servant. He smiled remembering the horrified expression both women had had for quite a while: it was worthy of a portrait. In the past months he had avoided the meetings of the Ardlays and in the last two days he had done everything possible not to leave his office more than it was necessary, with the only aim of not running into that little blonde sorceress with the green eyes. After all, maybe his sister was right. She was a sorceress that only heaven knew what trickery she had used to make him, Neal Leagan, just like his fool cousins, and apparently others, be added to the list of those who had fallen into her delicate feminine web.

When his mother asked him if he had any problem with Candy attending the party, he shut his eyes tight, swallowed hard and after a moment he decidedly said he didn't. Quite the opposite was Eliza's big tantrum when he flatly opposed that same question. But what else could he do? Whether he wanted to see her again or not, it was clear that he would. It had been a request from Great Uncle William. The mere memory of that man made him convulse with sheer anger. Who would say that the vagabond, whom he had given himself the pleasure of insulting and humiliating in front of everybody, when the fateful evening of his long-awaited engagement had just begun, would have reversed the roles humiliating him instead? And not only that; in the blink of an eye he had snatched from his side the woman of his life! He hadn't even given him a possibility for a future with her.

Neal snorted and his anger increased when he remembered that it was also because of that man he led that comfortable life and that his presence at the party was only for the purpose of blessing and approving, before all the Ardlays, the media and all the high society of Florida, the hard work he and his family had done in the last few months.

And if that was not enough, he would like to do as Eliza had suggested; to be interested in some wealthy young woman in order to forget that green-eyed sorceress. But until now fate had been cruel with him in matters of the heart, although if he thought about it, it had been so with his sister too. Neal shrugged his shoulders; at least that last part somehow consoled him. He wasn't the only one who had that problem and judging from his position as a man, he was much better than her. But despite the little relief that gave him, the deep resentment for his wounded pride was still intact, and it had increased slightly at the mere remembrance of it.

 _Neal..._ strucking his forehead with the open palm of his hand, he began to reprimand himself while he was shaking his head. _All that resentment won't get you anywhere. Look what it has done to Eliza... Besides, why do you insist on deceiving yourself...?_

Actually he didn't know what his reaction would be as soon as he would see her, and the very idea made his heart beat like drum inside his chest. If only he hadn't let himself be carried away by his sister's words in the past, _maybe_ things would be different now. Maybe she would be by his side as his wife and he wouldn't feel that loneliness he felt most of the time. After taking a deep breath in order to calm down, he straightened his back, threw his shoulders back, slightly lifted his chin and with a decided step he came out of one of the hotel's luxurious rooms. The show was about to begin.

oOoOoOo

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Candy was looking at her reflection. That afternoon, returning from her walk in the bay with Albert, George and the charming but meddlesome Mrs. Goshert, she had found a large package on her bed, accompanied by a short note in a small envelope. Opening it quickly, full of curiosity, she held her breath and then let out a gasp when she saw Albert's handwriting.

' _Candy,_

 _Inside this box you will find a dress for tonight. I ordered it especially for you, hoping you will like it._

 _Albert_

 _P. S. Remember to be ready at 7 p. m. I'll come to pick you up._ '

Her eyes admired the fine and shining dress, covered by a lace in the same tonality, delicately wrapping her body. The dark green hue created a perfect contrast with her white skin and enhanced the color of her eyes. The cut of the low waist left the torso slightly loose where the fabric fell smoothly to the height of her hips and sculpted her waist. The skirt was falling freely to her ankles. Her shoulders were delicately covered by two wide braces, lightly coated with a transparent fabric that fell loose like sleeves. The French neckline came just below the clavicle but the slight V cut left two thirds of her back exposed. At first she was shocked to use something so daring but little by little she tried to calm down when the stylist Albert had hired to help her told her that this was the latest fashion trend. Although she had initially refused that help, now she was grateful. She had done wonders with her rebellious curls by holding them gently at the back of her neck with a silver hairpin, letting the rest of the hair fall and subtly cover her exposed back. A light and very natural make-up covered her face. Although nervous, she was ready.

Two days ago, when they got out of the car that had taken them from the station to the hotel, even though she was on the sidewalk, she looked up at the sumptuous building of the Leagans. She felt her legs weakening and if it hadn't been for Albert's arm, surely she would have made a spectacle of herself. But it wasn't because of the opulence of the place, but because she knew that she would see again Neal Leagan. Despite the time elapsed and Albert's support, a strange and disturbing feeling was still flooding her being at the mention of that name and of the unpleasant situation in which their last meeting ended. Now she didn't know what would happen when she would come into the parlor. She knew from Annie what those parties were like and she had ascertained it herself at her friend's engagement party. She already expected that at some point someone would request a conversation with Albert leaving her briefly alone, or if she was lucky, in the company of George. Mrs. Goshert wouldn't attend as she was feeling indisposed. The night when she might appreciate her presence had to be the night when finally her prayers would be heard. She only hoped there wouldn't be any problem.

Trying to calm down, she smiled as she remembered how Stewart had fooled her when he appeared at the train station in his old chauffeur uniform. She had been surprised to see him there; she couldn't believe he was still working under the same conditions for the Leagans. Seeing him dressed like that had made her recall the day she had met him.

 _This is the irony of life...The person who came to pick me up from Pony's Home when I thought I would be adopted by a family, and then brought me to the Leagan house, is the same person who came to take us from the station to the hotel of the Leagans. Apparently Stewart is destined to always bring me to the domains of that family,_ she thought.

Looking again at herself in front of the mirror, she smiled with satisfaction. Yes, she was ready. The moment had come. Now she had only to wait for Albert to come for her.

oOoOoOo

 **Footnotes**

[68] In CCFS, when Candy arrived to London, she thought those words about Albert.

oOoOoOo

 **Personal notes**

Hello, everyone!

I had initially written a very long chapter but then I decided it would be better if I split it in two. Please notice that almost at the beginning of the chapter there is a flashback but it will end in the next chapter, so don't miss it.

Well, now let's talk about the story itself. We don't know the exact date of the inauguration of the Leagan hotel; we only have a general idea based on Candy's letter to Stewart. For those who don't remember him, he was the Leagan chauffeur. Almost at the end of the letter, Candy writes to him:

' _All of us have overcome the turbulent waves of war and we have been able to meet again_ '.

The reunion about which she is talking was at the inauguration of the hotel, so the party must have taken place either in late 1918 or in early 1919.

Based on the photograph in Candy's present, it is clear that from the Ardlays only Candy, Albert and George were in it. While discussing with Ms. Puddle, we commented that Aunt Elroy didn't attend probably because she was sick, and Archie's absence was due to his studies in Massachusetts. Shortly after that conversation, I found a fragment of an unofficial translation that complemented that part of Candy's retrospections and confirmed our suspicions. Here is that fragment of the Spanish translation by Foro Andrew, from the official Italian translation, now translated in English:

' _In the middle of the photograph there are Great Uncle William (!), Mrs. Leagans, Neal and Eliza. At the time the photograph was taken, Great Uncle (!) proposed laughing that I stand next to him, but I politely refused. Naturally, I felt much more comfortable close to my dear friends Stewart and Mary. Beside me is George, usually so reluctant to be photographed, with a funny expression of embarrassment on his face._

 _Great Aunt Elroy hadn't been able to attend due to health problems and even Archie wasn't present because of a sudden commitment, but I knew very well that he had never intended to be there_ '.

So this chapter is based on how I imagined everything happened before the party. Since Aunt Elroy didn't go and knew that Candy was invited, I invented a lady's companion to keep the old lady at rest. And about the train wagon, since it was a journey of several days, I assumed that Albert thought about the comfort of Candy and everybody else.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Once more, I thank all those who keep reading this story anonymously, those who are added day by day and especially all those who let me know of their opinion through their comments. They mean a lot to me. And if you find any mistakes, please let us know. Thank you again **Fay** for your marvelous work.

Until next time.


End file.
